Kickin' It with Danika
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: The tale of how Rudy's little sister, Danny, deals with the Wasabi Warriors and their mischievous ways. This is a Jack/OC, so all Kick fans look somewhere else.
1. Wassabi Warriors Part 1

It was lunch time and I was sat at the lunch table with my older brothers student's, Milton, Eddie and Jerry. My older brother Rudy owns the Bobby Wasabi dojo at the mall, sure he only has 3 students...Well 4 including the lunch lady, but he's making his way there I guess.

Anyway I was sat there with them just casually eating my lunch when Eddie invited the new kid to sit with us, he strolled over with his lunch tray "Woah Eddie what are you doing? We save that seat for cheerleaders,Prom queens and supermodels"Jerry said, I rolled my eyes "But no one from those categories have ever sat there so you're good" I said, the new kid chuckled and sat down

"Well I'm Jack, so how do you guys all know each other?" he asked "We're friends, we do Karate after school together, and Danny here's our sensei's baby sister" Milton explained "It's not just karate Milton, these fists are registered weapons, in fact I've already gotten a few calls about joining the navy seals"Jerry said looking proud

"Navy seals? You're scared of baby seals" Eddie said making us all laugh, Milton suddenly turned around and did his weird hurt noise...it was pretty funny. I looked over to see the Black Dragons laughing, I sighed and played with my food, Jerry started laughing

"That was awsome, that kid from the Black Dragons just wailed you in the..." he stopped when the same guy threw something and it hit his eye, this time I chuckled as he crouched low in his seat "Aren't you gonna do anything?" Jack asked, he's new, may aswell explain how the cycle is here

"Wait I thought you guy's knew Karate" Jack said confused "We do" Milton said standing up, he sat back down nervously "But they know it better" I said reluctantly "It's cool, I got this" Jack said,

he got out of his seat and strolled over there "Oh my god he's dead" I said watching the whole thing "Yeah why did we learn his name? Now I'm gonna miss him" Milton said, he turned in his seat to watch,

they talked and the lead guy from the Black Dragons did some moves, everyone ooed, Jack started walking over here and the leader tried to hit him, Jack grabbed his fist and I sat up in my seat,

they started fighting and I have to admit, Jack was a pretty good fighter, the guy's were hid under the table as they watched and I giggled. After the leader guy ran out Jack looked around at all the mess before running out aswell, the guy's came out from under the table "That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen in my life, and I've been to the ice capades" Milton said smiling, I rolled my eyes.

After School...

Later on I was sat in the dojo with the boy's and Marge the lunch lady while Rudy met with some business looking guys, I watched amused as Marge got Eddie down on the mat...again

"Dude, Eddie just got dusted by Marge the lunch lady again" Jerry said while munching on pizza, I laughed "Guy's what are you doing? Those guy's said that if we don't win 2 belt's in our next tournament they'll shut us down" Rudy said, I groaned "Hey Rudy you wanna win some belts? You should get that new kid Jack in here" Jerry said, I nodded...wasn't a bad idea

"Yeah it was awsome, he took out 4 Black Dragon's all by himself" Eddie said, I decided to help them, my brother usually listens to me "He was really good Rudy" I said, he thought about it

"Look guy's I don't care about some slap fight at school, martial arts isn't about beating kids up in the lunch room, it's about getting better at hard work and discipline" Rudy explained, I sighed and suddenly heard Jerry give a long burp, I gave him a look "What? Should be happy it came out the right end" he said noticing our stares, that was true.

I was leaning against the wall watching them all meditate when something burst through the wall right next to me, I jumped and glanced at the thing that fell through, it was Jack "That boy just came out the wall" Marge exclaimed, I glanced at the hole "Yeah and nearly took my head off" I added turning back to Jack "Okay you guy's have got to try that"

Jack said chuckling "C'mere you" I turned my head to see the mall guard with his head in the hole "I gotta go, sorry about the wall...and nearly knocking you out" Jack added to me before he took off again,

he did a back flip to the door but 2 cops were already there waiting for him "Who was that kid?" Rudy asked in awe "Jack" we all said in sync, he nodded and we turned back to Jack who looked really peeved he'd been caught.


	2. Wassabi Warriors Part 2

Rudy asked the cops if he could speak with Jack and I knew he was trying to get him to be part of our gang, did I think he could do it? No, if he made something up? Yes deffinatly, my brother can be pretty convincing. I was listening from the ceiling, well it was a little beam that hung from the ceiling but it was very stable and an' amazing place for hide and seek

"You're in big trouble Jack, but if you join my dojo and help me win 2 belt's then I'll tear up this report and you won't have to go to Juvie" Rudy said "Juvie?" Jack and I asked confused, I covered my mouth as they both looked around "Anyway that's jail for kids fella" Rudy said threateningly...Okay you do not go to juvie for something as small as what Jack did "I would join your dojo but I'm not a karate guy, I'm a skater" Jack said standing from the chair "Really? You beat up four Black Dragons and did a perfect side kick through my wall which by the way nearly took out my little sister" Rudy said, I rolled my eyes...dude if I can get over it so can you

"Okay 1st I'm sorry about you're hot sister and 2nd the truth is my grandfather was a karate sensei, he even trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies" Jack admitted, as soon as he mentioned that I think my brother forgot about the little comment slip up, they started talking about the whole thing and I lost interest, I jumped down and landed on my feet, they both jumped

"Look, if you guy's don't hurry up and make the deal im'a side kick you both through a wall" I said pointing a finger at them both "Do we have a deal?" Rudy asked Jack, he nodded and they shook on it, Rudy went back into the dojo and Jack turned to me, I smirked "So you think I'm hot huh?" I asked, he chuckled nervously "Yeah I guess" he replied, the rest of the guy's came out after hearing the news and we all decided to go get something to eat.

The next day we were all sat in the booth when Kim walked over she was a nice girl, but was a part of the Black Dragons so I wasn't allowed to speak to her "Hi Jack, Danny" she said in greeting, I smiled and the other boy's said Hi to her "Can I talk to Jack for a minute?" she asked, I got out but the others wouldn't move "Guy's can you give me a sec. Vamoos" Jack said, they didn't move at first "That means go" Jack said getting annoyed, Jerry broke out of his stare "I know what it means..." he said, he started talking Mexican I think and we all walked out.

I was in Rudy's dojo playing with my yoyo when Jack walked in, late may I add, spinnig a staff "Hey guy's sorry I'm late" he said "Sorry doesn't cut it Jack. Wait where did you get that astronaut bo staff?" Rudy asked...astronaut? What the flip? "It was a gift from the black dragon's, see we can all use it" Jack said offering it to Rudy...uh oh "Uh no, students from this dojo are forbidden from entering the black dragons" Rudy stated "What? You can't forbid me from doing anything" Jack said angrily

"Why'd you betray me like this? If it wasn't for me you would have been banned from the mall for 2 weeks" Rudy defended, only we all noticed his slip up, I walked over to them "Banned from the mall? I thought I was gonna go to Juvie?" Jack asked, Rudy looked nervous "You know I say a lot of things, I'm what they call chatty" Rudy said, I rolled my eyes...he wasn't wrong

"You lied to me, you broke the wasabi code" Jack exclaimed...the what? Rudy started stumbling over his words "You know what? Kim was right, this place is a joke, I'm outta here" Jack said handing Jerry the staff and storming out, I chased after him and spun him around "Look I know what he did was wrong but don't blame him" I said pleadingly "Why not he lied to me?" he asked/shouted "He doesn't want to lose the dojo, this place is like home to all of us we all have different but very important reasons for being here and he knew that" I said, after my small speech I left to let him thing it over.

The next day we were packing everything and so was I, my mom was only letting me stay here with Rudy to learn karate...personal reasons but now that it was closing down I had to go back home to Canada, I was putting some stuff into boxes for Rudy when Jack came in "Jack? You're back" Rudy said hopefully "I'm just here to get my stuff, what's going on?" he asked noticing all the boxes

"We're closing, no Jack no belts no dojo" Jerry said sadly, I nodded and Milton's dad came storming in "Milton David Crupnick!" he yelled "So this is you're French horn lesson huh?" he asked "Look dad I'm sorry, I was taking karate lessons because bully's were beating me up for taking French horn lessons" Milton explained, I sighed "Let's go Milton, you're lucky you didn't hurt yourself" his dad said

"Don't worry, it's closing anyway. This was the only place I felt I really belonged, I guess I'll let my bully know I'm available" Milton said looking at us, I put down the stuff I was holding and hugged him tightly, his skinny arms went around my waist and I glanced at Jack who looked guilty "Now my mom's gonna send me back to Mrs King's dance academy, my body was not made to mambo" Eddie said, I chuckled

"Guess I'm a lone wolf again, that's how I like it, don't think for a second I'm gonna miss any of you meat bags" Jerry said, although we could all see he was tearing up "And I'm going back to Canada" I admitted, they all looked at me "What?" they all asked in sync, I hugged Rudy side ways and nodded "I was sent here to learn Karate, I'm not joining the Red Dragons again so my mom said she's sending me home...for good" I explained,

I walked over to Jack "I told you we all had our reason" I said, he nodded "See you round guy's" Milton said waving, we all waved "Milton, hang on" Jack said, he pulled a wooden board out of one of the boxes "Why don't show your dad how you break a board" Jack suggested, Milton explained that he couldn't break it

"Just believe in yourself and do it" Jack said "No I can't, when I was born my parents thought they had given birth to a baby bird" he said "Just do it Crupnick!" Jack shouted, Milton yelled and brought his hand down on the board, it broke and I cheered "Holy christmas nuts" he said in shock "Milton?" His dad said "That ain't a baby bird right there" Marge said, I smiled

"That was unbelievable Jack, these guy's are your friends, they didn't break the wasabi code I did" Rudy said apologetically, Jack shook his head "I broke it too" he said, he looked at us "You don't walk away from your friends when they need you" he said, I smiled and walked over to him, I hugged him and he hugged back "Wasabi?" Rudy asked doing the sign, we all did it "Wasabi" Jack said, we all cheered and the guy's started their training.

It was the day of the competition and I was sat on one of the benches, the Black Dragons came on and they did some fancy flips, but when the Wasabi's came on they strutted in, I covered my mouth to stiffle my laughter, they sat down next to me and I read off the clipboard "Okay guy's Eddie's first" I said,

he was praying on the mat and Jack ran over to talk to him, then to everybody's surprise Eddie got the huge opponent down "Awesome we got our first belt" Rudy said excitedly, Jerry was up next, he did some good moves but then hit himself in the nuts, we all cringed and Jack ran over to him "All I see is purple" Jerry said, I chuckled despite the situation,

Jack helped him over and I helped him sit on the bench "You okay?" I asked, he nodded "Okay Milton you're up next, if you brake more boards than your opponent then we win our 2nd belt" I said, he nodded and lifted up his hands which were covered in green oven mits "Would you please take off the oven mits" Jack begged

"Don't you mean weapon warmers" Milton exclaimed throwing them off and walking out onto the mat, he and his dad had a shout out and I laughed, but then he stepped up to the board and I tensed up "Double it" Milton demanded "Say what? "Yes! My man's going for the win!" Jack shouted, they cheered and so did I despite my nervousness, he took a deep breath before breaking the boards, I jumped up and cheered "He got the belt, we're saved I can keep the dojo!" Rudy shouted, he high fived Jack and I hugged him,

I hugged Jack aswell and we both pulled away slowly, Milton suddenly started doing the nipple twister which was an awesome move, only problem was it was illegal, he got the belt taken away "Milton what were you doing the belt was in your hands. Do you know what that means?" Rudy asked "It means I just had the best moment of my life" Milton replied still smiling

"That's it, Danny's gonna have to move back in with my parents" Rudy said sadly while sitting down, I shook my head "No we still have a chance, Jack's up next" I pointed out, Jack was up against Kim, he was about to do the move when the teams leader Frank kicked him in the leg, we all gasped and ran over to him when he fell down

"Rudy, Danny I can't get up" he said, I sighed "Yes you can yes you can" Rudy said eagerly "No Rudy I can't get up because you're kneeling on my leg" Jack said, I rolled my eyes "My bad" Rudy said moving, I helped Jack up and helped him to the bench, I heard Kim quit the Black Dragons and I walked over to her "Hey, why'd you quit?" I asked, we both sat on the bench while Jack got ready to do the flip "Because they cheated, it wasn't right" she explained, I nodded and we both turned to Jack.

Turns out the kid was gonna try and do it on his hands, no way, it all went into slow motion, he flipped and hit the stick, it flew over us and hit Milton's dad in the head, we all jumped up and cheered before running over to Jack, the Red Dragons all left and I let the guy's do their fly kick for the photo.

We were all chilling in the dojo while Jack played with an' apple, he dropped it and it landed on someone's foot...Kim's "Kim what are you doing here?" I asked in shock "I quit the Black Dragons, you guy's were alright in the tournament but the way I see it you need all the help you can get" she explained handing Jack his apple

"Woah, you can't just walk in here and become a part of our dojo, you have to take a test "Jerry stated crossing his arms "Okay" she said shrugging, she knocked down all the dummies and the guys looked shocked "What do you think guys?" Jerry asked "She's in" "Got my vote" "A plus" They all said, I chuckled and they all turned to me "What?" I asked "Your's is the most important vote" Milton said "Why?" I asked "Because your's matters to us" Jerry said, I smiled and looked at Kim "I guess it would be awesome to have another girl around" I said, she smiled and nodded.


	3. Fat Chance Part 1

"Guy's wanna know who just won the spelling Bee?" Milton asked running up to us, I saw Jerry shake his head and I rolled my eyes "Here's a clue, M.E" Milton said "Meh?" Jerry asked...god he was so dumb sometimes "It's me yah toad" Milton exclaimed ain annoyence "What is that?" I asked motioning to the small object he had in his hands "The trophy I won, it's a bronze bee" It was a very small trophy "I've got fillings bigger than that thing" Kim admitted "I rode a little filling called perspicacious all the way to the finish line" Milton said acting as though he was riding a horse

"Now come on who's the man?" he asked opening his arms "Jack is the man!" Someone shouted, we all turned to see the teacher holding a trophy, everyone walked over to Jack cheering his name and I stayed with Milton "Don't worry Mill, you did good" I said reassuringly, he nodded but still looked upset "Thanks to Jack's routine we have a gymnastics trophy for the 1st time in 15 years" The teacher announced, everyone cheered again and Milton clapped reluctantly

"It wasn't really a routine. I was just tryna move fast enough so no one saw me in the leotard" Jack admitted, 2 boy's walked past wearing them and I chuckled "Even when you win wearing those thing's, you still lose" he said shuddering "You know I just won the first spelling bee we've ever…" Milton started but was cut off by it was still pretty awesome

"Jack I hope this means you're going to stay on the gymnastic team" The teacher said hopefully "I told you it was a one time deal, I win you're trophy and you get a little visit from the wedgy wizard" Jack said motioning to Jerry, he was the king of wedgies "I guess a deals a deal" The teacher muttered reluctantly "Just go with it" Jerry said smugly, he put some powder on his hands before doing the job,

I cringed and so did everyone else when the teachers pants came right up "Is that all you got punk?" he asked in a high pitched voice, we all laughed as he walked off giving us a view of his yanked up underwear, the guy's started walking away and I decided to stay with Milton "Milton you coming?" Jack asked "Yeah I'll catch up with you guy's in a second" he replied, Jack turned to me

"What about you Danny?" he asked, I shook my head and they all shrugged before walking off, Milton suddenly started to talk to his trophy "You know, you're just a little bee with broken wing's. But you my friend are gonna hang with the big dogs" Milton said, he started climbing the ladder to put his trophy on the shelf but he started wobbling and I got nervous, he suddenly fell and a very large man caught him "If you're my guardian angel then you sir are awesome at you're job" Milton exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

We were all on our way to the dojo and Milton was explaining to the guy's what happened "…..And at the very last second he caught me. He put me down and walked away, the only thing I know about him is that his name tag said Yoshi Nocomora" Milton said "Never noticed him before" Jack said shruggin "Wait a minute so you didn't notice a 600 pound Casodian, but you did noticed when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from left to right" I asked disbelievingly

"Okay 1st, it was right to left. 2nd, it wasn't a ponytail it was a French braid. And 3rd, maybe if that Castodian had legs like Donna Tobin I would have noticed him too" Jack replied, I nodded and Rudy came walking up to us with a little red wagon "Great news everybody the magic shop across the mall just went out of business, they're selling everything at half price. I feel so bad for them, I think I'm gonna cry" Rudy said...damn I loved that magic shop

"It's a good thing I have a hankerchief" he said, he pulled it out and kept on pulling "Yo I don't know how he's doing that man, but it's freaking me out" Jerry said with wide eyes, I rolled my eyes "Hey Rudy I'm gonna go do seomthing a sec" I said, he nodded in understanding and I headed to the magic shop.

When I got there I saw the owners packing everything into boxes "Hey Mrs Kirby, heard you're having a sale" I said walking in, she nodded and smiled "I have something for you, it's free because you always helped in here" she said, she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me, it was a necklace with a strange stone on it (Picture is on my profile)...it was beautiful "Thank you" I said putting it on, she nodded and I headed back over to the dojo.

I walked in and saw Kim opening one of our storage closets, a load of Karate stuff fell out and TipTip, Rudy's cat jumped out "Okay that is not my cat" He said trying to save himself from embarrassment "Come 'ere tiptip" I called crouching down, the big ginger cat came over and I picked him up while petting his head "He's my cat" I announced, but how did he get in the closet?.

The next day at school Milton decided he was gonna bring in a nice cake for his rescuer, I baked it and I'm very proud of how it turned out "Bringing presents to Casodians? That's not cool, I mean what's next asking the crossing guard to the prom?" Jerry asked "Already tried, she just want's to be friends" Eddie said...okay, strange "I think it's sweet Milton bought his new friend a cake" Kim admitted "Yeah it is" I said agreeing with her "Thank's girl's. See when someone does something great you know save a life...or win a spelling bee" Milton added glaring at the guy's

"They should get some recognition" he said, he knocked on the door and no one answered, Jerry got impatient and just opened the door, we all stared shocked as the room was filled with sumo wrestling suff, newspaper's and wrestling trophy's "Do you know what this means?" Jack asked "I know exactly what this means, our Castodian's king of the babies" Jerry exclaimed...he's the what?.


	4. Fat Chance Part 2

I split from the guys after that and later on I walked into the dojo to see them all talking to Nakomora "Hey Nakomora Milton's right you're not a Castodian, you're a champion and with our help you'll win again" Jack said, I walked in trying to figure out what happened "I told you it was a long time ago. Why do you guy's believe in me?" he asked confused "Look we live by something called the wasabi code, that's means we never give up on each other. We just gotta find a way to get you back on the horse" Jack explained, they hadn't realized I was here yet

"Uh Jack, it'd probably be safer if the horse got on his back" Jerry said, I rolled my eyes and saw the pizza...I grabbed a slice "But uh you know, either way" Jerry said nervously before they all did the wasabi handshake "So what's going on?" I asked curiously, they all jumped and spun around "How are you so quiet?" Eddie exclaimed, I shrugged "Well Milton lost Nakomora his job at the school, so we're gonna help him win with wrestling again" Kim explained, I nodded.

I was chilling in the dojo with tip-tip while the guy's helped Nakomora train, they came in with Rudy and started talking about how the match could be here...well we could make a lot of money, Rudy ran into his office and Jerry came out in a sumo suite "Okay Nakomora, time for your real work out, let's belly up!" Jerry shouted jiggling the fake belly "Jerry how's this thing gonna help?" Jack asked "You look like a bloated turkey in a thong" he said, I chuckled while scratching tip-tip's tummy

"It's gonna make him quicker. I'm scrappy and wirey, now come on big guy" Jerry said, he ran at Nakomora who just pushed him down, Jerry started having trouble getting up and I was laughing my head off "Hey a little help?" he asked as we all watched him struggle, they all helped him up but I couldn't stop giggling "Forget the wrestling. I would pay anything to see Jerry try and get up from the floor in that suite" I said loudly so they all heard, they chuckled and Jerry glared before running into the changing rooms.

It was the day of the fight and I was sat in the crowd, for free might I add. Nakomora's opponent came on and Nakomora ran into the office followed by Rudy, Jack, Milton and Kim afterwards, I saw Milton come running out and he ran into the changing room, he came out in one of the giant diapers and stood in the ring, I saw Eddie get the other's and they all came running out, Milton ran at the other guy and he bounced straight off him, he ran at him again and tried pushing but he was obviously to small, he jumped onto his back but was thrown straight off...where the hell was Nakomora in all of this?

He should be fighting not Milton, Milton ran through the guy's legs and straight into Nakomora "I got this one Milton" he said, I smiled and Nacomora stood in the mat, they begun wrestling and I found it gross, how do people enjoy this? Nakomora soon got the other guy down and we all cheered, I stood up next to Milton "Milton that was crazy why would you do that?" Jack asked "I don't know someone had to do something" he replied shrugging

"I would have never done that, that guy's the size of a broncasorus. Do you know what that means?" Jack asked "He has a second brain that controls his tail?" I asked confused "No it means Milton's a hero. You inspired Nakomora to get his confidence back, you were awesome" Jack exclaimed, Milton looked very happy "Really Jack?" he asked hopefully, I nodded in agreement "You were Mill, in fact.." I said trailing off, I kissed his cheek "You were that good" I said, he looked over the moon by this point "Yeah and you know what else is awesome? Pant's dude, seriously you should put some on" Jack said strolling over to Nakomora, I followed and they started chanting Nacomora stomp, he did the stomp and all went well...until he fell through the floor anyway.

The next day in school we were all still pretty buzzed about the whole thing "Thanks to Milton Nakomora's heading back to Japan to get his title back" Jack said "You know I could be a sumo wrestler, I just need to gain 5-600 pounds" Jerry said shruggin "Well your mom did it pretty easily" Eddie said...ooh burn

"That's it man" Jerry said before chasing Eddie down the hall "You should be proud Mill, you fought a wrestler and got kissed by a hot chick" Jack pointed out, Mill nodded "True. Jack have you seen my spelling bee trophy? I thought it was in my locker but I can't find it anywhere, I know it's small but it means a lot to me" Milton said "Don't worry Milton I'm sure it's someplace safe" Jack said, he motioned me to look at the trophy stand and I did, there on the shelf was Milton's trophy, I smiled and we headed to class.


	5. Dummy Dancing Part 1

Today was Wednesday, which meant the guy's were having the annual tray competition...which I was missing "Miss can I go to the nurses office, I don't feel so well" I said fanning myself, the teacher nodded and I ran down the stairs to see them with the tray's "What did I miss?" I asked sitting on the wall "Nothing we're just waiting for Jerry" Milton replied, the devil himself soon came flying down the stairs "Did I miss anything?" he asked "Not yet. Hey shouldn't you be in detention?" I asked a bit confused

"I should be. But when you sit me in the back and leave a window open, I'm what you call a flight risk" Jerry replied smirking, I chuckled and he sat next to me, he put an arm around my shoulder "Who do you reckons gonna win?" he asked leaning forward, I looked at him "Jack" We both said in sync before turning to the game

"Jack I'm about to beat you're record, prepare for the new world champion. Milton 'the missile' Krupnick" Milton exclaimed, he took off his jacket and ripped of his trousers, he was wearing a bright purple all in one suite "Dude eat a sandwich" Jerry said disgusted, we were about to start when Truman walked in, the guy's a total jerk and he's been hitting on me since he was old enough to know what hormones were "Oh look at this I've walked into the middle of a loser palusa" he exclaimed

"What do you want Truman?" Jack asked sighing in annoyence "I thought I'd just hang out" he replied shrugging "Do you have to do it here?" Jerry asked annoyed "It's a free hallway Jerry" Truman snapped "Truman if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny" Milton said "Well that'll be you're first date ever" Truman said laughing "Hey at least he's gonna get one" I snapped, the other's all oo'd loudly "I'll let that slip sweetheart" he said winking, I gagged and shimmied closer to Jerry

"Very funny but you're about to see my skidmarks" Milton said, we all looked at him weirdly "Okay I thought that would sound different when it came out" he explained, we all nodded. Milton started running and he went down onto the board, only problem was he was going so fast that he crashed straight through the doors, we all ran to him

"He just totally shattered your record" Jerry said with wide eyes "And that paper mache solar system outside the science room" Kim added "Wait it look's like somebody greesed his tray" Jack said in realisation "Yeah look's like!" Truman shouted laughing, Milton limped over to us covered in planets "Look's like Saturn is now lodged on the dark side of the moon" Milton admitted, I cringed.

The other's were practicing when we suddenly heard a scream come from the changing rooms, next thing we knew Jerry came out still screaming with bright pink hair, we all started laughing "Hang on a sec something's different. Don't tell me, new bathrobe?" Kim asked, I laughed even more "It's my hair. This is what I get for showering" Jerry said

"Yo Rudy what kinda shampoo are we using?" Jerry asked, I looked at the bottle "That's the same shampoo you guy's always use" I said, Jerry ripped off the cover to see there was another under it "Wait this isn't shampoo, it's pink hair die" he exclaimed, how the hell did that get in there? "Dude, do you shampoo your leg hair?" Eddie asked amused, we glanced to see Jerry's leg hair was pink...oh my gosh "Bro, when I shampoo I go all in" he said proudly "Love your new look, awesome just awesome" I groaned when I heard Truman's annoying voice

"We know you did this Truman. Somehow you snuck in here and switched the shampoo for pink hair die" Jack said "What?" Truman asked as though he was offended we would accuse him "No it wasn't him. I've been here all day and I never once saw him ooze his way in here" Rudy said "See you round pinky" Truman said before walking out laughing "Pinky? Why would anyone call me pinky?" Jerry asked confused, Jack yanked out a piece of Jerry's hair and showed it to him, he nodded smiling and I rolled my eyes.

I was in school and I heard music while I was walking down the stairs, I saw Kim run at a paper sign and she got wrapped up in it, she also fell to the floor and everyone helped her, I couldn't help but laugh a bit, I heard other laughing behind me "Look's like you got yourself into a sticky situation" Truman said, I shook my head in annoyence.

Later on we met up at the dojo and I found out Jack was pranked too "You guy's we all know Truman's doing all these pranks, we just gotta figure out how he's doing it" Milton said "Grease, hair die, sticky paper and blue cheese, sounds like my grandma's medicine cabinet" Jerry said, I grimaced "Truman's picking us off one by one, he's got all of us, except for…Eddie and Danny" Jack announced, I knew Truman wouldn't prank me, Eddie already told me why

"What are you guy's saying?" Eddie asked nervously "We're saying you guys are next. If I were you I'd roll myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement" Milton said, I stood up and started pasing so the guy's probably thought I was worried "I did that when my father showed me my own birth video. Do you guy's have any idea where we come from?" Milton asked, I rolled my eyes

"My mother told me it was a pumpkin patch" Eddie said "I wish" Milton replied while shaking his head in disgust "I think what these guy's need to hear is that we're gonna be there for them" Jack said standing up "You guy's we can take care of ourselves" I stated walking back over to Eddie "No don't worry Danny we'll protect you guy's, we'll walk you to school in the morning" Jack said

"And walk you home after" Kim finished "We'll be the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning. How do you like you're eggs?" Milton asked...oh my god I can't deal with this "You guy's stop I can't deal with it anymore!" I shouted holding my head "It wasn't Truman that pulled those prank's on you" Eddie said joining me "Well then who was it?" Jack asked confused "It was us" Eddie admitted, I sighed "What!?" they all asked in sync, I gave Eddie a nervous glance.


	6. Dummy Dancing Part 2

"Why would guys prank us like that?" Jack asked "Do you know what you did to me? The paper was so sticky I lost 4 freckles and half an eyebrow" Kim said, I winced "And a clown keeps following me around asking where I got my hair done" Jerry said "I didn't want to. Truman's been blackmailing me" Eddie announced "What about you Danny?" Kim asked, I sighed

"Eddie told me what happened as soon as Truman asked him to do it. I was gonna tell you guy's I swear but Truman found out something about me too and I had to go along with it" I admitted, they all nodded and looked guilty that they didn't listen to our explanation first "How was he blackmailing you guys?" Milton asked curiously "Truman's father owns the security company that watches the mall" Eddie said "So?" Jerry asked "One night Rudy let me stay late to work on some moves. Thing is I wasn't working on karate moves".

Eddie explained to them that he was practicing dance moves on a dummy and that he happened to kiss said dummy "Truman saw it all and put it onto a flash drive, and unless I do what he says then he'll put it on the internet" Eddie explained, they all turned to me and I shook my head "What Truman knows is something no one else need's to" I said, they all nodded accepting the fact that I didn't want them to know

"I'm sorry guy's" Eddie said apologetically, I nodded in agreement and sat on the bench "It's okay you guys, he's not gonna get away with it" Jack said crossing his arms "Truman's gonna be sorry he messed with us, do you know what happens when you poke a bear?" Milton asked, I shook my head "Seriously does anybody know?" he asked, I chuckled despite my upset state right now.

We were in the mall late discussing the plan and I was walking back and forth while licking a huge lollipop "Okay our mission is to get into the security office and grab the flash drive. Let's go over the plan one more time" Jack said "I'll get Truman out of the office by taking him to the parking lot and letting him shoot paintballs at me" Eddie said "You think he'll go for it?" Kim asked "Oh I'm pretty sure" Eddie said opening his jacket, we saw that he had paintball marks on him and I carried on with my nervous pasing and lollipop licking

"Once we're inside I'll disarm the security system" Jack said "I'll crack the safe and grab the Disk and Danny's file" Milton declared "Out in the courtyard me and Danny will distract the security guard" Kim said nodding "And I'll distract the guard's dog" Jerry said smiling...he'll do what now? "How are you gonna distract the dog?" Jack asked

"See I don't know if you know this about me but uh, I was partially raised by wolves" Jerry replied, I rolled my eyes and carried on walking around the dojo "That actually explains a lot" Kim said "Check it" he said before doing a really loud howl, about a second after I heard a bunch of wolf howl's...okay that's so cool

"Those are my peep's" Jerry said proudly "Okay Danny you got the plan right?" Jack asked, I nodded and kept walking "Dude what's up with her?" I heard Jack ask "When she get's really nervous walking and eating a lollipop calms her, we've only seen her like this once and that was when her parent's threatened to send her back to Canada. There must be something seriously huge if she's like this" Eddie replied to Jack.

I was in the mall holding Kim's radio while she did yoga, I saw the security guard coming round "Oh boy we got another one" she said "You know the mall is close right?" The guard asked Kim "Yeah I'm sorry we were just trying to find a quiet spot to try out the new hot celebrity work out" Kim said "I told you the mall is close...wait did you say hot new celebrity work out?" The guard asked, I smiled "Yeah it combines karate with palatie's, it's called uh the Karate Laties" kim said...okay maybe it could work

"Karate Laties, wow do you think you could show me?" The guard asked hopefully, Kim nodded "Yeah but not in front of the dog, it's based on actual dog movements and if he sees it he'll think you're making fun of him" Kim said...okay where do they come up with this stuff? "Oh that make's sense, King take 5 mommy's gonna do some Karate Laties" The guard said,

her dog ran over to the side and sat down "Danny, music please" Kim said, I nodded and pushed the button, she handed the guard a sweat band and she put it on, Kim instructed the guard what to do and when she was distracted I motioned the guy's to run through, Jerry distracted the dog while Milton and Jack ran through, please get that file guy's.

After about 20 minutes I saw Jack and Milton come back through, I tilted my head and Kim nodded, I grabbed the radio and we ran back into the Dojo, "Breaking into my father's office? You guys are in so much trouble!" Truman shouted storming towards us "We'll take whatever comes, but we had to help our friends out" Jack said motioning to us

"I want that flash drive and file and I want them right now" Truman demanded, he smirked at me "If you don't give me them Danny I'll tell you're friends who you used to be" Truman threatened, I felt a huge nervous tingling in my stomach and I stood up "Please give him the file Jack" I begged, he sighed "Okay we'll give it back in a bit, but first we have another video we want you to see" Jack said leading Truman over to the laptop, they played the video and it was of Truman having a huge tantrum

"Yup I gotcha whole cry baby freak out" Eddie said laughing "Doesn't feel so good when it's you does it Truman?" Jack asked knowingly "If that thing get's out my life will be over!" Truman shouted "I'll be known as tantrum boy" Truman said quietly "Please tell me you won't post that video" Truman begged "We're not gonna post it, we're not like you Truman. We'll destroy both the videos and file and we never talk about this again?" Jack asked, I sneakily plugged my phone lead into the computer and downloaded the video onto my phone while they weren't looking

"Yes deal just delete it please" Truman begged, I yanked out my phone when it said 100% just in time as Eddie deleted it "You know I only broke down like that because the camera was there, I was just putting on a show" Truman said chuckling nervously...we all knew he was lying "Well show's over. When you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" Eddie said, Truman left and I leaned against the wall "Eddie remember what you just told Truman. We'll always be there for you" Jack said "You to Danny" he added turning to me, I smiled briefly before flipping my phone around in my hand.

After they all left I played the video and had tears in my eyes, I clicked options and then send, it said accept and I was thinking it over "Don't do it Danny" I jumped and spun around to see Jack "Why not? He pulled pranks on everybody else" I said, he nodded and walked over to me "True, but do you really wanna sink that low?" he asked, I shrugged

"Your biggest secret almost getting out can really make you do thing's you wouldn't" I said sitting down, he sat next to me and handed me my file, I sighed "You know you can tell me anything right?" Jack asked, I nodded and thought for a moment before handing him my file, he slowly opened it and read it over, he turned to me "That's you?" he asked motioning to the picture, it was me...only I had glasses, pigtails, braces and I was a bit over weight "Yeah, I used to be known as Fat D" I said "People used to bully me so much. That's why I came here, I got my braces off had some lazer eye treatment and died my hair. I learn't karate from Rudy and lost all the weight, I changed my name to Danny and I enrolled into the school" I explained, he nodded "What does Danika mean?" he asked, I smiled

"It means morning star in greek, mom said she named me that because I was born in the morning and I lit up her life like a star" I said, he chuckled "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" he said, I nodded and we hugged "But you really need to delete it" he said, I pulled away and glanced back at my phone "Come on Danika" Jack said, it had been so long since someone called me that, I smiled and deleted the video "Good choice" he said, I nodded and we both stood up "Let me walk yah home Dan" Jack said holding his hand out, I nodded and took it.


	7. Dojo Day Afternoon Part 1

"Alright guy's stand back" Jack said, we all stepped back and he karate chopped the board "Okay was there a reason for this I've seen it a thousand times" I said boredly from beside Kim "Wait for it" he said, he blew and the brick's holding it crumbled to dust "Woah" We all said in sync "Man I'll give you a million buck's if you can do that to my cello" Eddie said, he then popped his collar "Playa's don't play the cello" he said "Well you're not a playa" Milton said mock popping his tank top

"I will be when I get rid of that dang cello" Eddie exclaimed "I'm going to get a smoothie" he said walking out, we suddenly heard some commotion coming from Rudy's office "What's going on in there?" Milton asked "Rudy's toilet's clogged again, you'd think he'd learn from the first time" I replied, Rudy then walked out looking very exausted "Poor Murtle, I almost lost her. Twice I had to plunge her back to life" he said shaking "How do you know if the toilet's a boy or a girl?" Jerry asked curiously

"Well you take the top off the tank you reach your arm in and feel around..." "Stop!" Milton shouted cutting of my brother "I think I'd rather hear about this in an awkward conversation with my father" he said covering his ears "Rudy focus, the new owner of the mall's gonna be here any minute" Kim said "Yeah I'll see you guy's later" I said about to walk out only to get dragged back by Rudy "No way sis you're doing this with me" he said, I pouted and flopped down on the mat "Hey! You guy's gotta check these out!" Eddie shouted, I stayed where I was as a form of protest

"These brochures are all over the place, this new owners making some big changes" he said...okay I was a lil bit interested "Wow they finally moved the baby changing area out of the food court, and if yah ask me? That was a big step in the right direction" Kim said relieved "No way they're bringing in a captain corndog!" Eddie shouted "Oh snap that's a classy joint. Yeah my sister got married in a captain corndog, the captain walked her down the plank himself" Jerry said "Wow look at that a huge new parking lot" Milton said "Wait where's our dojo?" Rudy asked "There's a parking lot where our dojo should be!" Eddie exclaimed "Say what now?" I squeaked, Eddie brought me a leaflet and I found it to be true.

Later on I was meeting the new owner and his son...they were obvious kiss asses "Arthur you go make some friends while Rudy and I talk" Mr Turner told Arthur, he kissed his dad's ass all the way to the office "Hey I'm Jack" Jack said introducing himself "So what do you losers do all day sit around and pretend know karate?" Arthur asked snidely while doing some weird move "Pretend to know karate? Check this out" Jerry said moving forward, he got into position before moving back again

"Go ahead an show 'em Jack" he said, Jack rolled his eyes and kicked the head off a dummy "That was nothing, you guy's wanna see some real karate moves. Watch this" Arthur said taking the staff from Milton, he swirled the stick wildly and knocked all the trophy's off the shelf "Uh oh" he said, he tossed the stick to Milton who caught it and Rudy ran out of the office "What was that?" he asked "I can't believe it sir that kid just busted up all your trophy's" Arthur said innocently while motioning to Milton

"Milton you are in big trouble" Rudy said "What? It wasn't Milton it was Arthur" Jack said "Oh well accidents happen" Rudy said shrugging it off, I gave my brother a shocked look "Thank you for showing us that that place is a dangerous spot to keep the trophy's" he said "Now everybody give our newest member a Bobby Wasabi welcome" Rudy announced and he, Arthur and Mr Turner clapped.

I was in the dojo with Kim, Eddie, Milton and Jerry who were training, only Kim was going really rough on Eddie "Kim take it easy" he exclaimed "I'm sorry I'm just tired of being looked at as just another pretty face" she said irritatedly "Welcome to my world sister" Jerry said, I rolled my eyes "I mean what's the point of becoming a reporter for the school T.V station when Margaret Port thinks I'm just another 'air head southern bell' who can't do real news" she said, I sighed and suddenly heard loud annoying laughter behind me

"Oh my god you guy's should have seen what we just did, it was awesome. It was like taking candy from a baby" Arthur said still laughing, Jack looked peeved "That's what you actually did Arthur, took candy from a baby" he stated, Jerry took a piece of the candy "What? Candy always taste's better when it's taken form a baby" he said chewing, Jack ran into Rudy's office to discuss some things and Arthur approached me "So how about going out with me later?" he asked while slapping my ass, I glared "Okay I let you bust up the trophy's but now i'ma bust up your face" I said going for him, but the other's held me back.

The next day we all headed into the dojo to see a dummy with a red bow on top of it "What's this?" I asked "It's a gift. I know I've been a bit of a jerk, I realized it when your friend tried to kill me" Arthur said pointing at me "A little bit of a jerk? That's like saying Jerry's a little bit confused" Jack replied "What? Wait what did I miss? I'm confused" Jerry said, I groaned "Look to show you guy's I'm not all bad I bought you this new state of the art punching dummy" Arthur exclaimed

"You know what Arthur? Maybe I had you wrong, that was a pretty cool move" Jack said "Alright, now I think I should be the one to break this bad boy in" Jerry said standing in front of the dummy, he punched it in the face and a boxing glove shot out of the dummies stomach and punched Jerry in his own stomach, he fell down groaning and my eyes widened "See I told you guy's it was a punching dummy? Get it?" Arthur asked laughing,

I helped Jerry up "That's it" Jack said going for him, I held him back by the shoulder's "Jack don't you promised my brother remember?" I asked, he sighed and fell back, the guy's all had a fight about who got to hit him "Woah woah woah Jack, I got this. Since Rudy's not around I outrank everyone, I'll lead the class" Arthur said "Are you nuts? you don't outrank Jack and if he can't lead us then Danny should" Eddie said "Oh I don't outrank him? If you guy's haven't noticed, I'm a green belt" Arthur said motioning to the green belt he had tied around his waist

"Yeah because your daddy bought it for you" Kim replied "Look Jack you don't know anything about karate, you're nothing but a scrawny little skate rat and you Danny. You don't even do karate, you're only friends with these guy's because they're your brothers student's, otherwise you'd be a loner" Arthur said, I sighed and looked down...but I wasn't a scared little girl anymore like back in the old high school

"Yeah? Well you're nothing but a spoilt, little, poser" I said walking towards him while he stepped back, the guy's laughed and Jack pulled me next to him "Poser huh? That's it" Arthur exclaimed, he went for me but Jack threw him into the wall and he got stuck in there "You're gonna be sorry you did that!" Arthur shouted, I laughed "What is going on?" I stood up straight at the sound of Mr Turner's voice "It's a good thing you're here dad I was just praying and eating my vitamins when Jack threw me through a wall" Arthur lied, Jack looked down

"We had a deal Rudy, you said this was a warm safe environment where Arthur could learn karate and make friends" Mr Turner said upset "Jack, did you throw Arthur into the wall of friendship?" Rudy asked, we all nodded and Rudy pulled Arthur out of the wall "They don't do that to just anyone, they must really like you" Rudy said "Don't you Jack?" he asked Jack while giving him a small glare "Rudy I didn't wanna fight him he just came right at me" Jack defended "He came at you you came at him it's like a big comin 'atcha party" Rudy said, we all fake laughed but Mr Turner was glaring at my brother "Okay back to training you scams" Rudy said, we all walked away and I bit my lip nervously

"Rudy this is unacceptable, I want Jack thrown out of your dojo" Mr Turner demanded "What?" we all asked in sync "By-bye Jack" Arthur said snidely, I grabbed my brothers arm "No Rudy don't! Jack threw him into a wall because he came at me. Arthur tried to attack me" I admitted, Rudy turned to Mr Turner "I'm sorry I can't do that" he said "Okay then. You have 2 hours to get out, you're standing on the spot of my new parking lott" Mr Turner declared before heading out with Arthur.


	8. Dojo Day Afternoon Part 2

"Jack put your stuff down you're not leaving" Rudy said, Jack was cleaning out his locker and leaving so our dojo wouldn't get bulldozed "If I don't leave you guy's lose the dojo, I'm not gonna let that happen" he said, he started walking but Rudy stopped him "No you're not going. Sometimes in life a man has to decided what's really important" Rudy said, he saw 2 guy's take his toilet away "Hey not my toilet take the boy instead" he begged "Rudy" Milton exclaimed "Well I'm sorry but you've never sat on her" Rudy whined "Look we're not gonna take this man, we're gonna fight the power yo" Jerry said, I nodded and Jack dropped his bag

"Jerry's right, we gotta fight back. Like that guy on Minor avenue that chained himself to the old oak tree so they wouldn't cut it down" Jack said "He stood his ground and saved that tree" Kim said "Yeah until it fell down in a storm crushed my aint Ferda's house and now she's moved into my room" Milton said angrily, I chuckled

"I've seen things no boy my age should see" he said staring off into space "You know what? You guy's are onto something. What Turner's doing is wrong and we gotta fight back" Rudy said "What are you sayin Rudy?" Jerry asked curiously "I'm saying they can't knock down the dojo if I'm chained to that post" he replied "And I'm going to fight for as long as it take's so chain me up" he said, they all cheered "I'll do it too" I declared "I don't know sis" Rudy said hesitantly "Too bad I'm doing it" I said heading over to the post.

I was chained to the post but I was sat on the counter reading a magazine, Rudy was complaining already and I knew it would be a long day "Rudy it's only been 3 minutes" Jack said "Yeah well if it's such a great story why don't you cover it yourself?" I heard Kim shout, I turned my head as far as I could in time to see her hang up the phone

"That was Margaret trying to give me another lame story to cover" she explained "What was the story?" I asked "Big news in the cafeteria, apparently taco Tuesday is becoming fajita Friday" she announced, Eddie then got hungry and went to leave but the Jerry told him it was like giving up "Well eventually we're gonna need something to eat" Kim pointed out "You know the air vent connects with the nail salon, those ladies are always snacking on something" Eddie said "Yeah but who's skinny enough to fit through that vent?" I asked, they all looked at Milton I'm guessing.

After only 5 minutes I finished my magazine "Hey look Turner just showed up with some people" Jack said, lucky for me I could see through the window "Attention dojo squatters, you have 5 minutes to get out before we bring in a wrecking ball" Turner announced "You don't scare us Turner!" Rudy shouted "That whole bringing in a wrecking ball thing, it's the oldest trick in the book" he said reasuringly , I glanced outside to see they really were bringing in a wrecking ball "Hey Bro they just brought in the wrecking ball" I said annoyed

"What unchain me you fools" Rudy exclaimed "We can't you gave the key to Milton" Jerry said "But it can't end like this, I never sat in a hot tub full of pudding" Rudy said, I sighed and heard a bunch of 'knock it down's' coming from outside, Kim ran out to outshine Margaret or something and I was beginning to wonder where Milton was "In 2 minutes we're turning this place into a parking lott" Mr Turner said "I'm going out there" Jerry said, he left the building and somehow the dude got all the crowd cheering 'Wasabi',

the ball suddenly started swinging and Jerry ran back in "Arthur's lost it you guy's, a few more swing's and this dojo's history" he said nervously "What are we gonna do?" Eddie asked "I got this" I heard Jack say before running out "Hey sis?" I heard Rudy shout "Yeah?" I called back "Just in case it happens, just wanted to say I love yah" Rudy said, I smiled "I love you too Bro" I replied before staring through the window again, I saw both Jack and Arthur start fighting over the bulldozer key's but the ball was still swinging our way, and soon enough it would hit the dojo, Eddie stayed with Rudy while Jerry sat on the counter with me,

we hugged tightly but no impact or sound of a crash came, I looked out the window to see Jack had stopped the bulldozer, I sighed in relief and Mr Turner came running in "Is everyone okay in here?" he asked "Look Turner you win, just go ahead and take your dojo back, put up your parking lott but you know what? We're proud and we will hold our head's high" Rudy exclaimed, I heard the sound of chains clinking and I turned around on the beam and onto my feet, the chains fell down and I stepped out of them like my brother

"Really? Hand's over the head that's all it took" Rudy said annoyed, Jack came in dragging Arthur "I think this belongs to you?" he said motioning to Arthur, Jack noticed I was out of the chains and hugged me tight, I hugged back "Arthur how could you do something like this? I've given you everything" Mr Turner said quite disappointed with his son

"Maybe that's the problem" I suggested "What do you mean?" Mr Turner asked "Well this dojo might not be much but it's built on the principles of discipline and respect, a couple of things Arthur obviously doesn't have" Rudy answered "Oh blah blah blah can we just knock down the little dump now dad?" Arthur asked his father "No, he's right" Mr Turner said "I'm sorry Rudy, your Dojo can stay" Mr Turner said, we all had a large group hug "Arthur get in the car. You're grounded" Mr Turner said angrily, Arthur looked very confused

"Grounded? What does that even mean?"he asked "I think you're about to find out, by-bye Arthur" Jack said and Mr Turner dragged his son out of the Dojo "Jack what you did was incredible" Rudy said, I nodded "Wasn't just me, we all did it" he said "Wait a minute, has anyone seen Milton?" I asked noticing our skinny friend was gone, they all looked up to the vent's and shrugged "Maybe he's still up there" Jerry suggested, I nodded.


	9. Magic and Sword's Part 1

"Thank you Jack, it's called decency Kim!" I heard Jerry shout as I walked down the stair's holding my book's, I sat on the wall and heard a hooting noise, Milton came around in a king suit "All hail Miltonius!" Mhe shouted holding something in the air "The newly crowned King of Nurnia!" he shouted added, I rolled my eyes "See Milton, this is why you had to go to Spring Formal with a bio lab skeleton" Jack said "I'll have you know that Bone-ita is an excellent dancer" Milton defended

"Hey I know what's going on, it's that time when all the nerds come out to play swords and magic in the park" Eddie explained, I watched from my place on the wall "Or if it rains we use the bingo hall at the senior centre, we tear it up" Milton said, I chuckled "Guy's big news. This year you're all gonna participate in the battle with me" Milton said excitedly "What happened to all your other friends? You know the one's that throw up when I try an' talk to them" Kim asked "Well this year thing's are a little complicated" Milton replied "Dude we're not gonna be a part of your nerd fest" Jerry said...these guy's were so mean sometimes

"See Milton guy's in tights running around the woods and beating each other senseless with foam swords, it's just not our thing" Jack said shrugging "Well it's my thing and I wanna share this moment with my best friends. That's you guy's and Danny" Milton said "I don't know, I just threw out my cello and panda bear bag pack. I'm just starting to get cool" Eddie said "Come on just give it a chance..." Milton started going on about it while staring into the distance and I saw all the guy's leave "I probably lost them at cape a flutter" Milton whined.

I walked into the dojo to see Rudy and Milton talking "Are you saying you'll go into battle with me?" Milton asked hopefully "Yeah sure, my lord" Rudy said bowing, I smiled. I walked out with the guy's to see Jerry grooving his way down to us "Check it, I smoothed thing's out with Kelsey. I told her I would never lie to her again and I got a date with her this afternoon"

he said proudly, 3 guy's from our school walked up to us dressed in mideval clothing and I narrowed my eyes in confusion "Greetings we are the dark knight warriors known for being brave and ferocious..." Sydney was suddenly cut off by Kim "Brave and ferocious? You cried in science when your fruit fly died" Kshe said, we all chuckled "That fruit fly left behind 3 thousand babies" he exclaimed defensively "Milton said he got together a band of ferocious and loyal warriors that would capture our grail and defeat us. Like that's going to happen" he said scoffing,

he did some evil laugh that was a serious fail "Dude, that evil laugh is so not working" Jack said, Sydney turned to his friend "Thanks Benny you told me it was intimidating" he said angrily, Benny shrugged and Sydney turned to me "Ah Danny we meet again" he said, I smiled "How do you two know each other?" Jack asked curiously "I kicked his but in lazer tag last month" I replied, Sydney scoffed and walked off "Wow guy's, Milton called us his loyal warriors" Jack said, I stood up

"And that's the last thing you guy's have been" I snapped, they all turned to me "And you have?" Jerry asked "Who do you think I went lazer tagging with?" I asked "Anyway are you guy's suggesting that we go to the park and help him? Because my aunt Charlotte is coming in from Charlotte and we're going to watch Charlotte's web?" Kim tried "Fail" I said, she sighed and sat down "Look Milton's always been there for us. Jerry remember that time you tried to make Kelsey jealous by going out with a cheerleader? Who helped you out?" Jack asked knowingly

"Wow you're right, he was there for me. Did you know that Brian Donelly actually asked him out?" Jerry asked...okay I didn't need to know that my ex asked out Milton "Eddie, what about you? You hate going to visit you're nana" Jack said "That's because she always wants to do stuff to my hair" Eddie said...what hair?

"Who always goes with you?" Jack asked "Sometimes I think nana always love's him more than me" Eddie said shaking his head "And I'm okay with that" he added smiling "And Kim, what about that time at the st patrick's concert when you lost your voice?" Jack asked "Now I think you know what we have to do guy's" I said, they all nodded.

We all changed into our clothes and I actually loved Milton for choosing mine, it was awesome, I left some buttons undone at the top though and the others walked out feeling ridiculous, I came out after them and they all stared at me "I don't care what yall say I am so rocking this outfit" I said, the boy's nodded and Kim rolled her eyes, we all made our way to the park.


	10. Magic and Sword's Part 2

We were walking through the woods and they were all out of breath "I can't take it any more! It's hot, my feet are killing me and these elf ear's are starting to get sweaty" Eddie moaned, I chuckled "You don't get to complain, we could have stayed on the path to the battlefield but no you knew a shortcut through the woods!" Jack shouted, he took Eddie's fake ear from him "This is not as shortcut!" he shouted into it before handing it back to Eddie "Relax I'm an explorer scout, I was trained to navigate by the stars" he said reasuringly...it's day genius

"Oh I can help you see the star's" Kim threatened going for him, we all held her back "Come on guy's we have to focus, Milton's battle starts in half hour" Jack said glancing at his watch, Jerry the idiot tried to pet a porcupine thinking it was a groundhog and got struck in the face by spikes "This dumb groundhog thinks he's a porcupine" he said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go over there" he said, he slowly walked away into the bushes and screaming.

I separated from the guy's when I got annoyed and I finally found Milton and Rudy "Hey guy's how's it going?" I asked pulling out my sword "Really a girl?" One of the guy's from the opposite team asked chuckling, I pulled out the foam sword "Okay now I'm gonna kick you're butt" I said angrily, I jumped into the fight and stabbed a few people, although I did use some little karate moves to help me, I saw Milton about to get hit but a double sided axe hit Sydney "Ow, who threw that?" he asked, the rest of the guy's came running and I noticed Kim looked like hell, I chuckled and walked up to them when Sydney's army backed off

"You guy's made it" Milton exclaimed "Yeah maybe it's not our thing, but if it means something to you then we're with you king Milotnius!" Jack shouted "Thank you, who's the dude with the punked out mullet?" Milton asked motioning to Kim, she looked behind her...obviously the chick didn't know what her hair looked like "Alright guy's hand's in" Jack said, we all put our hands in "Wasabi!" We all shouted raising our hands "Charge!" Milton shouted, and the battle carried on.

I was running and I got to the swingset when a guard came at me, I sat on the swing and pushed back before swinging forward and kicking him, I stabbed him in the chest and he fell, everyone stopped fighting and I saw the grail flying through the air, Milton caught it and slammed it on the table next to our grail "Victory!" he shouted, we all ran over to him and cheered

"Way to go Milton you did it" Jack exclaimed "No Jack, we did it" Milton replied, Kim picked up the grail and went to hand it to Milton when she noticed her hair in the reflection, she screamed and I covered my ears, she glared at Eddie "Eddie you are so dead!" she shouted chasing him and kicking his butt.

"Thanks again guy's" Milton said as we walked into the Dojo "I know you were embarrassed by those costumes, don't worry you'll never have to wear them again and no one will ever know" he said reassuringly, I smiled "You're right Milton they won't, but they will" Jack said smiling, you know sometimes I wonder how I went from being in the Dojo to walking through the school in a fighting outfit.


	11. Road to Wasabi Part 1

I was helping the guy's decorate for my brother's 'surprise party', the light's suddenly turned off and I heard Rudy's voice "He's coming" he whispered, I rolled my eyes, Rudy came in and turned on the light's "Surprise" we all said boredly, he gave us a surprised look "How did you know it was my birthday? Are you guy's trying to kill me?" he asked dramatically before putting on a large cake hat "You'd better not have brought gift's, but if you did you better load me up" he said, Milton gave him a present from him, Jerry and Eddie

"You know my friend had this once, I literally laughed myself off the bowl" Rudy said, it was Joke toilet paper "Okay I'll get mine now, but you have to close your eyes" I said, he nodded and turned around, I ran into the office to get my present, I carried out my gift and told Rudy to turn around "A puppy" he squealed taking the baby Labrador from my arms, it had a little red bow around it's neck "Yup, you were so upset when tip-tip died I thought I'd give you him" I said, Rudy side hugged me

"Thank you, I'll call him Banana" he said, I chuckled "Now I don't wanna turn this into a competition but Kim it's time to top that gift" Rudy sang, I laughed and took the puppy from him, Kim handed him the present and he ripped it open "A signed picture of Booby Wasabi" he said, I smiled and we all walked over to Jack "Alright Jack, rock my world" Rudy said, Jack looked very nervous "Well, I knew how much you like Bobby Wasabi so I thought to myself, what could be better than a picture?" Jack asked himself

"Only the man himself. Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying? Did you find a way to get Bobby Wasabi down here so I could meet him?" Rudy asked "Yes" Jack said slowly...yeah course you did "Really? Someone who hasn't been seen in 20 years is coming to see me?" Rudy asked in disbelief "I can't believe it" he said sitting down "None of us can believe it Jack" Kim said crossing her arms "Let's get this party started" Milton exclaimed, I turned to see him swinging a staff around and we all ducked before trying to get him to stop.

I was with Kim in school and we were discussing Jack's fake birthday present to Rudy "I can't believe you told my brother Bobby Wasabi was coming" I said shaking my head "I couldn't believe it either, words just kept exploding out of me it's like I had a case of liar-ia" Jack said "He's never gonna show Jack and Rudy's gonna be crushed" Kim said "Bobby could show, I mean my grandfather was his sensei I'll just find his number and leave him a message" he said nonchalantly while sitting down

"This could be bad, remember what happened when he lost that 'name a baby panda' at the zoo?" Kim asked knowingly "Oh I know, he put on his crying boots" Jack said "Look I know what I said is wrong but who's crazy enough to believe that Bobby Wasabi would actually come to our dojo?" Jack asked, I scoffed "Jack if he doesn't show and my brother is crushed, I will never speak to you again" I said before walking off.

I was in the dojo playing with Banana, I was on my knees on the mat with a treat "Sit" I said, he sat and I gave him a treat "Oh good boy Banana, come 'ere" I said in a baby voice, Banana jumped on me and started to lick my face, I chuckled, I felt the mat vibrate and some fat guy with a mustache walked in, he started browsing through the trophy's and Rudy came out of the office, he looked and me and I shrugged "Uh sorry mam we're closed" Rudy said walking over to the guy,

I chuckled and petted Banana who calmed down and was laying in my lap "If you're looking for the large n love it dress shop it's on the other side of the mall" he said, I shook my head in amusement and the guy turned around "What was that?" he asked, the guy's came running in "Rudy your birthday presents here. It's Bobby Wasabi" Jack exclaimed pointing at the fat guy...uh uh no way "And you wanna know why he's here? Because when I say I deliver, oh I deliver" Jack said, Rudy started to insult the guy and everyone looked nervous

"You don't think I'm Bobby Wasabi?" The guy asked "No mam or sir I do not" Rudy replied, I laughed and the guy's tried to quiet us both down "That is it" The man exclaimed angrily, he got into a position and did some noise which was driving me into fits of laughter, I fell back on the floor and Banana started jumping on me, they both started fighting and Rudy got him down on the mat "Rudy this is no joke that really is Bobby Wasabi" Jack said, Rudy confirmed it and helped the dude up, I picked up a hyper Banana and moved away from the scene "Mr Wasabi I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. Welcome to my dojo" Rudy said nervously

"This is not your dojo this is my dojo, and you are fired" Bobby said, I put down Banana and stood up "That's not fair, so you're telling me that my brother is getting fired because you don't know karate?" I asked angrily, the other's told me to be quiet "Who's this little girl?" Bobby asked, oh hell no "I'm the little girl that's about to kick your ass" I said threateningly, I went for him but Jack held me back, Bobby flipped his hair and walked out of the Dojo.


	12. Road to Wasabi Part 2

I walked down the stair's to see the guy's talking to Jack, I had ignored him since he got my brother fired. I walked over to my locker and got out my bagpack, I was on my way to the reptile centre...my brothers new job "Danny!" I heard Jack calling me but I ignored him, I went to walk out when he spun me round "Look Danny I'm sorry" he said, I shook my head

"Sorry doesn't cover it, my brother is working at the reptile centre" I said slowly, he looked shocked "Look I know I'm being a cow here, I mean I said if he didn't show I'd hate you but him not coming is way better than what my brother's going through now, I'll see you round Jack" I said, he looked down and I headed over to the reptile shop.

When I got there I saw the owner handing Rudy 2 toothbrushes, one for the front and one for the rear apparently, the guy ran out and I walked over to Rudy, I heard footsteps and I turned to see the rest of the guy's "Hey guy's what are you doing here?" Rudy asked "We just came by to see how you were doing" Jack said, I was so angry at him "We wouldn't have to if it weren't for you" I snapped

"Hey Danny I'm fine okay" Rudy said cheerfully "I'm doing swell" he added but then he started crying, he ran out of the room and I sighed "You guy's this is all my fault. Rudy's a 3rd degree black belt and now he's scrubbing turtle butt" Jack said "Bobby Wasabi took away his job and now Bobby Wasabi is gonna give it back" he said "Jack leave it alone, you try and do something else and we all might get kicked out of the dojo" I said angrily before leaving.

I was sat in the dojo late at night crying my eyes out, I had a sleeping Banana on my lap, my parents were coming to visit that's why I was so snappy, they were gonna visit to see if Rudy was fit enough to take care of me, how was he gonna prove that if he was scrubbing turtle butt? He couldn't, my phone started ringing and I answered it "Danika sweetheart how are thing's?" My mother's voice asked "They're good momma" I replied "Then would you please explain why your brother is working in a reptile shop?" Mom said angrily

"Mom it's not his fault..." I tried but she wouldn't listen "No, if your brother doesn't find a real job we are bringing you back to Canada and enrolling you into you're old school, you have a week" she said, I was about to reply but she hung up the phone, I threw my phone at the floor and carefully put Banana down, I set up one of the dummies and begun punching, kicking and anything I could think of on it, I accidently kicked off the head though so I pushed it over in frustration, I collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball before falling asleep.

"Danny wake up" I heard, I slowly opened my eyes to see Rudy, I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see everyone else watching me "Did you sleep in here?" Kim asked, I nodded "Rudy I have to go home" I said, he looked confused "Why?" he asked "Mom found out you lost your job, she said if you don't get it back in a week then she's coming to get me and sending me to school back in Canada, I can't go back Rudy I can't" I said getting worked up again, he hugged me "Hey it's okay, the guy's got me my job back" he said, I pulled away "Say what now?" I asked, he chuckled "They went to Bobby Wasabi's house and the guy actually came down to give me my job back" Rudy explained,

I nodded "Then you better call mom" I said, he nodded and ran into the office, I stood up and hugged everyone, I finally got to Jack and they all left to give us some privacy "So" he said "I'm sorry, I am so so sorry" I said, he nodded "It's okay, you were upset because you nearly had to go home, it's fine I swear" he said reasuringly, I pulled him into a hug and he hugged back "I forgive you" I whispered, I felt him nod and he forgave me to "Now let's get you home you look like hell" he said smiling, I laughed and we both headed to my house.


	13. All The Wrong Moves Part 1

"Hey guy's I got us the opportunity of a lifetime" Jerry exclaimed interrupting my lunch "We're gonna be rich" he said "For the last time your mom's car has a leak, there's no oil under your house" Milton said slightly annoyed, I rolled my eyes "Guy's listen to him" I said sweetly "Thank you Angel, anyway I signed us up for the battle of the dance crew's competition at the mall" Jerry said holding up the flyer

"Wow 1st prize win's a thousand dollars" Kim said reading from the flyer "It isn't just about the money, I've always loved dancing. You know when I was a baby my mom hung a disco ball over my crib" he said proudly, Jack stood up chuckling "Did it ever fall on your head?" he asked, I chuckled "Did what ever fall on my head?" Jerry asked confused, I sighed "Look that sounds great, but we're not a dance crew" I stated

"Don't worry angel, I've got the skills and I'll just teach yah the moves, and if we work hard we can win this together. Now what do you say?" he asked, they all agreed and turned to me for my answer "I don't know" I said hesitatingly, Jerry pulled me out of the chair so I was stood up before dropping to his knees and hugging my waist "Please angel!" he begged resting his head agains't my stomach, people instantly started staring from his loud tone and my eyes widened in embarrassment

"Jerry get up" I begged, the other's were laughing their heads off obviously amused with Jerry's actions "Not until you say yes" he sang, I sighed in annoyance and nodded "Okay yes!" I shouted, he jumped up faster than lightening and I fell back into my seat "Thank you" he said smiling "Okay then Jerry you got yourself a crew" Jack said "Wasabi?" Jerry asked, they all stood up and did the wasabi while I stayed quiet "Why didn't you do it?" Jerry asked a slight whine in his tone "You just embarrassed me in front of the whole cafeteria you on your own" I said pouting.

I was chilling in the diner with Jack and Jerry waiting for my smoothie "Yo check it out, that's Dan Brennon" I turned in my seat to see some guy dancing in the entrance "He's the best dancer at our school, they call him smooth" Jerry said "Cuz he's such a good dancer?" I asked curiously "And his skins crazy soft, yo we're talkin velvet" Jerry said with a serious face, I chuckled and turned back round "Hey Jerry" Dan greeted, he turned to Jack "Jack" Jack said "Eh" The guy said shrugging, he smiled at me "And you are?" he asked flirtily "Not interested" I replied taking a suck of my smoothie, he nodded and turned back to Jerry

"I heard you Karate clown's signed up for the dance contest" he said "You guessed right" I said "You know my crew the step-brothers win every year" he said "Yeah? Just cuz you win every year doesn't mean other's can't try" Jerry said, Dan scoffed "Yeah it kinda does" he said chuckling "See I suggest you leave the dancing to us and stay in the karate club" he said, I stood up and glared "Get out" I snapped, he seized me up "Or what?" he asked taking a step forward

"Or I'll show you just how much karate I know. And believe me when I say I've knocked off a thousand dummy heads" I said threateningly, he sighed and started to leave while I sat back down "And you know we're not just a karate club. We also offer counceling to people with bad nicknames, you should come by and see us smooth" Jack said mockingly, I chuckled

"You guy's are just gonna embarrass yourselves, see you can move. But can you move like smooth?" Dan asked, he went to the middle of the diner and started dancing before walking out...he was actually pretty good "Yo I can move like smooth. It's just a split, I can do a split, check it" Jerry said, he got out of his seat and tried to repeat the move but only succeeded in ripping his pants "I think your pant's just ripped" Jack said chuckling, Jerry popped his head up with a pained expression "That wasn't my pant's" he admitted, we both grimaced.

"Alright now let's run the whole thing from the top" Jerry said, we had to practice for the dance even though I couldn't be bothered and would've rathered going to Phil's "Where's Kim?" he asked curiously "She went to change into her dance gear" Jack answered "Okay let's do this!" Kim shouted skipping onto the mat in some colorful clothes, she soon noticed our amused and questioning look's "What? This is how dancers dress" she exclaimed defensively

"Yeah maybe in the 80's in Poland" Milton replied "Come on guy's we got a lot of work to do. You ready?" he asked, they all nodded and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach causing me to bend over gasping "Hey Danny you okay?" he asked worriedly "No I have this really bad pain, don't worry it should go in a minute" I reasured, he nodded and the others got on the mat, Jerry played the song and I suddenly felt very sick "I'll be back" I said running to the toilet. I came back to find the others gone with Jerry still on the mats

"Where did they all go?" I asked, he sighed looking upset "They went to take a break, how hard is it to do this one move?" he asked himself while doing the dance move, I walked in front of him and did it perfectly even though the pain was killing me "You did it" he exclaimed in awe, I chuckled "That ain't all" I sang, I turned on his radio and the song 'Tame' came on, I started dancing to it while using nearly all of the moves that I knew,

though I was forced to stop when I felt sick again "That was awesome Danny. Why didn't you tell us you could dance?" he asked, I smiled "You never asked" I pointed out, the pain suddenly got worse and I held my stomach tighter "Wow. You're hot, you know karate, you can dance and you play nerd games. You're the perfect girl for all of us guy's in the Dojo" Jerry said in thought, I sat down and drank some water to see if it would get rid of the pain "How's that?" I asked tilting my head, he sat next to me

"Well you're hot so Eddie and basically all of us. You know karate, Jack, you can dance, me, and you play nerd games, Milton" he explained, I chuckled and suddenly felt very dizzy "You don't look so good Dan" Jerry said sounding concerned, I sighed and struggled to keep my eyes open before giving up all together.


	14. All The Wrong Moves Part 2

I woke up to the sound of repetative and very loud beeping. I slowly opened my eyes to see white walls and a monitor thing next to my bed, I sat up and found Rudy in a bed/chair that looked very uncomfortable, and Jack was actually in a chair with his head on my bed. I found that my hand had two different needle tubes going into my veins and that they were attached to some see-through bag with clear liquid inside.

I also had another tube going through my nose and in I could feel it in my throat, I groaned loudly at the pain in my side and it woke Jack up "Danika how you feeling?" he asked sitting up "I feel like hell, I remember passing out in the dojo with Jerry and then I woke up here. What happened?" I asked curiously, he sighed

"Your appendix burst, that's why you kept puking and why you had the pain" he explained, I shuffled over and patted the bed next to me so that he could sit down on something more comfortable than' a chair "How long was I out?" I asked as he jumped onto the bed "Well they brought you in here yesterday and they had to keep you asleep for the op'. You just woke up today" he replied shrugging, I nodded and pulled the paper dress up to see I had a cut about 4 inches long on the right side of my lower stomach, it had a see-through plaster over it though and looked disgusting "That's gonna turn out to be an awesome battle scar right?" I asked smiling, he chuckled

"How long you been here?" I asked leaning back on the bed "Since yesterday, me and Rudy stayed over night. Danny you gotta know when I found out you were in the hospital I freaked out, but then I found out you were gonna be okay and I was so relieved and I realized...I like you" he admitted...Wait, what? "You mean like like?" I asked my eyes slightly wide, he chuckled "Yeah I do, so will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully "I would love to" I replied kissing his cheek, he smiled and Rudy started to stir. As soon as he saw me awake he pulled me into a huge hug, I laughed and hugged him back

"I'm fine" I reasured, he smiled and pulled back "How you feelin' sis?" he asked, I shrugged "A little bit thirsty and a little sore on my cut, but other than that I'm good" I replied, he nodded and went to get himself and Jack something to drink. According to the doctors I wasn't allowed to drink or eat...a small fact that ticked me off grately

"So how's thing's with the dance competition?" I asked, he grimaced "Jerry joined the stepbrothers yesterday, but then he came to us today and said that Smooth only wanted to steal his move. So we're all back together and we're gonna battle It out tonight" he explained, I nodded "Can you get someone to video it? I really don't wanna miss this" I said hopefully, he nodded and took my hand "Sure I will, get some sleep Danny you need it" he said jumping down from the bed to sit in the chair again, I nodded and closed my eyes.

A While Later

I was reading an' old magazine when the guy's came in, I hugged each of them and they sat down in random places "So how did it go?" I asked closing my magazine "We lost but Jerry won the trophy for best solo dance" Eddie replied shrugging, I smiled "Awesome you guy's" I exclaimed, they all nodded "So when you getting out of here?" Kim asked curiously "In a few days, hopefully. They said I could get out early but it depends on how my eating goes" I explained, they nodded in understanding.

After a lot of talking the warriors left but Rudy and Jack stayed "Jack you staying over again?" Rudy asked slightly surprised, he nodded and Rudy instantly fell asleep on his bed/chair. Jack was on the chair again and we were watching T.V on the tiny screen, he looked really dodgy down there so I shuffled over in my bed "Jack get up here" I said rolling my eyes, he took off his shoes and got into the bed with me, I pulled the blanket over us both and the bed reclined "I'm glad you're okay" he said, I smiled "Yeah me too. Listen, can we not tell Rudy were going out? He will freak, just wait a while?" I asked hopefully "Yeah, take as long as you want" he said holding my hand, I nodded and we both fell asleep.

A Week Later

I was finally home and I was sat in my favourite place...the dojo. Rudy came in holding Banana and I smiled "He missed you" he said handing him to me, Banana licked my face and I giggled "Oh I missed you so much" I squealed, the little puppy curled into a ball on my lap and I laughed, the guy's all greeted me before starting on their training...man it was good to be back home.


	15. Ricky Weaver Part 1

"Man, I can't handle health class any more" Jerry complained as we walked down the school stair's "Yeah I took that class, when they showed that video of a whale having a baby, I almost gave birth to my lunch" Jack said, I grimaced "Well anyway Grace asked me to be her health class partner, we had to take care of an egg and pretend it was our baby"

Jerry said "How's that working out for yah?" I asked "Yo I couldn't take the pressure, this morning I snapped fried up our baby and ate it" Jerry admitted, I chuckled "Big News everybody, thanks to a winning essay by Kim Crawford, our school has won a visit from international mega popstar Ricky Weaver!"

The teacher shouted before walking off, a lot of people cheered, well girls did anyway "I can't believe I won" Kim exclaimed, I walked over to her "you're into Ricky Weaver?"I asked shocked "Uh no, I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is" Kim said nervously "Really Kim cuz you're locker's a huge fan"

Grace said opening up Kim's locker, it had poster's of Ricky Weaver all over it, and it was playing one of his songs "Thanks a lot Grace" Kim said, they had a tug war with the locker before Kim finally got it shut "Fine, I love him, I downloaded all of his music, and now I'm gonna meet him" she squealed while jogging off, okay strange "I'm beginning to think she knows who Ricky is"

Jack said, I chuckled and opened my locker which was next to Kim's, I heard Grace talking to Jerry about the egg and he ran off, I smiled and carried on switching my book's "So Danny I was thinking, you were away nearly a whole week, you're gonna need to catch up on you're training" Jack said casually leaning against the locker next to mine

"Are you going some where with this?"I asked "Just thought I could help you train, say tonight at 7.00 in the dojo?" he asked quickly and hopefully, I chuckled and closed my locker "See you at 7.00 romeo" I said before walking to my class, I heard him cheering as I walked away.

I met up with Jack later on In the dojo and he already had the training dummy out, he was practicing on it as I walked in "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"I asked, he jumped and spun around "Nope not at all" he said, I put down my bag and walked over to him,

after a lot of practice we started sparing, I actually got Jack down on the mat "how was that?" I asked, he looked shocked "That was good" he said slowly, he kept me on top of him but sat up "do you think Ricky Weaver's good looking?" he asked, I chuckled "He's ish" I said tilting my head "so if he asked you out would you say yes?" he asked, I shrugged

"No, I'm you're girl and it's staying that way" I said before kissing him. The next day I was watching Jack training on the blue dummy "Okay good, solid contact good form, just try to bring you're foot down a little lower"

Rudy instructed Jack, Jack kicked the dummy but it hit the dummy in the 'area' and Jack nearly caught my brother to "Okay a little too low" Rudy said in shock, Kim came into the dojo talking to Grace "I don't know Grace he could put his hair on the left or the right, that's what make's Ricky Ricky" Kim said dreamily "I can't believe that cuz of you that over gelled pretty boy is coming to our school, I think he's got a dolls head"

Jack said annoyed "Jack it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky" Kim said "I'm not jealous" he said, Kim turned to me and winked "Danny you think he's cute right?"she asked, I smirked "Oh yeah, he's so gorgeous, I just wanna run my hand's through his soft blonde hair….."I said slowly,

Jack got annoyed "Okay stop" he shouted, Kim and I fist bumped "But I'm not jealous" he said calmly "Mhmm" Kim said before walking into the changing rooms "I'm just uncomfortable with my girl fancying another guy, and I don't get what the big deal is" Jack said sitting on the bench next to me "Yeah I don't get it either, what do girls see in him? I have everything he does"

Jerry said, I rolled my eyes "Really? You have talent, good looks and a private jet?"Eddie asked "Well I have talent, good look's and my sisters 3 speed bike" Jerry offered, I chuckled "Wow, you guy's sound like a bunch of haters, you know back in the day, I used to be the lead singer of a boy band" Rudy said, the boy's all 'Mmhmmd' in sync "What? Straight up yo I was in a tight little outfit called just us guy's" Rudy said, he saw the look's the boy's were giving him

"It had a Z, That's what made it cool" Rudy said "Check it" he said and started singing/dancing, I rested my head on Jack's shoulder "I can't watch" I said, I felt him chuckle, after Rudy stopped I sat up "wow, just wow" Jack said "I know what you're secret was, you were awesome" Milton said, Jerry and Eddie agreed and I shook my head in amusement,

they all headed out to check out Rudy's other songs "you guy's go ahead were good" Jack said motioning to me and him, the guy's left and I sighed "So how long you think they'll be gone?"he asked, I shrugged and he smirked "you thinkin what I'm thinking?" he asked,

I leaned in and we started making out, the door to the dojo suddenly flew open and a blonde guy, Ricky Weaver, walked in with 2 guards "Hey I'm looking for Kim Crawford" he said "Hey I know you, you're that guy" Jack said clicking his finger's to try and think "Ricky Weaver!" I heard Kim screech, he held back his body guards "guy's it's cool wait in the limo"

he said, the bodyguards left "I thought I'd stop by and say hey before the show" Ricky said while taking off his glasses "I can't believe you're here in our Dojo, this is Danny and Um…"Kim started clicking her fingers to think of Jack's name "Jack" Jack said annoyed, Ricky pulled Kim off to the side

"You know Kim I really liked you're essay, so if it's cool with you, I'd like to bring you up on stage tonight to dance with me" Ricky asked, well I thing he was stating a fact "I'm gonna be dancing with you in front of the whole school? This is gonna make grace's head explode" Kim said excitedly, I stood in front of her "Kim breathe" I said slowly, she did,

she suddenly started laughing, but with a snort "wow (snort) smooth" Jack said mocking her "Kim just make sure you wear something cute" Ricky said, Kim started rambling and I rolled my eyes, she was about to leave "Bye Kim (snort)"Jack said, I smiled, Kim glared at him "Seriously, I will hurt you"

she threatened before leaving, I sat back down on the bench with Jack and Phil came in, I laughed as he fussed over Ricky, he eventually left and me and Jack walked him to the door "So you met Phil" Jack said "Yeah, oh no the paparazzi are here, how do they find me?"

Ricky asked himself "You've got a purple hummer with spinning rims and a license plate that says weaver mobile, you ain't trying to keep hidden to hard are you?"I said "I'm gonna make a run for the parking lot, later" he said, Jack held out his hand but the dude totally ignored him and walked out the front door, idiot "I hope they don't mess up you're doll hair"

Jack shouted out, we noticed Ricky trying to get away but the guy's wouldn't let him, me and Jack ran out "Hey guy's come on you heard the man he wants to leave" Jack said "why don't you mind your own business punks" the guy said, he shoved me and Jack to the side "shoving yah see I'm not a fan of the shoving" Jack said angrily, we both started to fight off the paparazzi,

but made sure they wouldn't get hurt either, we finally cleared out the paparazzi "And you don't shove my girl either!"Jack shouted "You 2 just took out 6 guy's" Ricky said in awe "7 actually but who's counting ?"Jack asked "You like cheeseburgers?"Ricky asked us, I nodded "yeah course we do who doesn't?"Jack said.

We were on Ricky's plane eating a cheeseburger, from San Francisco "what's the point of having a private jet if you don't use it?"Ricky asked as his waitress handed us our drinks, I had to sit on Jack's lap because of the lack of seats "how about some music? You guy's like Jay Z?" he asked "sure who doesn't?"I asked "Yo Jay z, when you get out of the hot tub come up here and jam with us!" Ricky shouted, Jack scoffed "Yeah right, hey Beyonce why don't you bring us up some peanuts!"

Jack shouted laughing "forget that, I just got into the hot tub" her voice said, Jack looked shocked and I chuckled "My bad B!" he shouted back, Jack looked like he was in heaven as he reared the seat.


	16. Ricky Weaver Part 2

When we finally got home I left Jack with Ricky and I went to the Dojo, I saw Rudy and the boy's dancing, and singing, I laughed quietly until they finished, I walked in clapping slowly "wow you guy's, just wow" I said, they all nodded proudly "we are tight alright and out of sight" Rudy said, we all gave him the 'what the hell?' look "It's just something we used to say back in the day"

Rudy explained "by back in the day, do you mean the 1800's?"Milton asked "I think we sound pretty good" Eddie said nodding "good? Dude were total swag" Jerry said "you can't keep using words and hoping they catch on" Milton said "Yo why you gotta come at me with so much flidge?"Jerry asked,

I chuckled "you think were good right Danny?"Milton asked, I thought "You were wow, anyway is that the time I have to get home" I said before speed-walking out of the dojo.

I was at home with Banana when there was a knock on my door, I answered to see it was Kim "hey Kim what's up?" I asked, she walked in looking panicked "I don't have anything cute for the concert and I thought you could help me?"she asked hopefully, I nodded and took her into my bedroom.

We finally picked out a dress and went back to school, she was at her locker checking her hair in the mirror when Jack came running up to us, he noticed Kim "wow you look great, are you wearing lip gloss?" he asked squinting "No why does it look okay?"she asked checking in the mirror "There's something you should know about Ricky, the contest you won was a fake,

he just looked at you're picture and thought you were cute" Jack said, Kim closed her locker "Ricky is not that shallow Jack, he seriously thought I was cute?"Kim asked excitedly, I chuckled "After the concert he's gonna take you back stage, make a move on you, and then dump you, he does it in every city" Jack said trying to make her believe him

"I know what this is about, you don't like Ricky so you're making up lies about him to make him sound like a monster" Kim said walking away, Jack ran in front of her "he is a monster, a private jet flying, San Francisco burger buying hot tubbin doll haired monster" Jack said, wow that must have been a mouthful "Okay that's just a big bowl of word salad" Kim said before she walked away again, Jack turned to me "You believe me right Danny?" he asked hopefully, I shrugged "I don't know Jack, I'm sorry" I said before going into the concert too.

I was in the hall and Rudy came out in a bright orange ninja suite, oh good lord, Rudy started singing and I heard something flying through the air, Milton, Jerry and Eddie came down on zipwires and crashed into the stage wall, I laughed, security came on stage and chased them out,

I saw the microphone on stage and thought fast "Okay people I don't know what that was, but now for the person you were really here to see, Ricky Weaver!" I said through the mic, I stood off to the side and Mr Carl's glared at me "Don't give me that look I just saved you're show" I said,

he nodded and we watched as all the girls screamed when Ricky came on, I saw Ricky about to pull Kim on stage but Jack started a tug war, Ricky won and Jack was surfing the crowd.

After the show I was backstage in the hall when Jack came running around "Kim!" he shouted, he went to run forward but I pulled him back just in time, because Ricky went flying through the air and into the snack table "you okay?" he asked her "Yeah Jack I'm fine" Kim replied "And look's like you were right, congrats, uh By-Bye Ricky" she said walking out,

me and Jack turned to see Ricky getting up "wow, she throws pretty good for a girl" Ricky said "Look's like you messed around with the wrong person" I said "I don't understand, she's the first girl in 20 school's that wouldn't let me kiss her" Ricky said confused, what a douche "Kim's not like the other girls, on the outside she's like a cute little lamb, and on the inside she's like a vicious killer lamb" Jack said,

nice description "Yeah well I'll be in Kansas tomorrow, you should see the chick that won that contest, it's good to be famous" Ricky said patting Jack, who wiped the green speck of dip of himself "Not always" Jack said, he motioned me to open the door "what do you mean?" he asked, I opened the door "Come and get him boy's!"I shouted, the paparazzi flooded in and cornered Ricky

"By-bye Ricky" Jack said and we both walked out, we were on our way to the dojo and I got hit with a thought "Look Jack I'm really sorry I didn't believe you" I said, he shrugged "Don't worry about it Danny" he said, I pulled him to a stop "No, it's not right, I'm not the best girlfriend and I know that, so to make up for it, I'll be you're slave for one day" I said,

he went to object until my offer really kicked in and his eyebrows lifted "Really? So you have to do anything I want for one day?" he asked smirking, I nodded and bit my lip, he kissed me and we started to make out, I pulled away and he took my hand "But it starts tomorrow" I said, he nodded and we saw the dojo light on, we both walked in to see Kim doing some training on a dummy,

I glanced at Jack and he thought I should talk to her on my own so he went into the office "Hey Kim, you okay?" I asked, she nodded "Yeah just doing some late night training" she replied "Yah know some boy's are such jerk's" I said, she sighed "Yeah, it was my fault though, I fell for it" she said, I shook my head "It wasn't you, those magazine's you read make stuff up, and all these T.V show's give us these expectations of people that aren't even real, I actually went through that faze once"

I admitted, we both sat down on the bench "Really? You fancied Ricky Weaver?"she asked amused "Hey don't judge, he was quite cute" I said, we both chuckled "Not all boy's are like him yah know" I said "Yeah I know, It's just a real pain" she said, I nodded "How about tonight, you stay over mine and we'll watch chick flick's, eat cookie dough and judge boy's looks"

I offered, she laughed and nodded "Yeah that sounds awesome" she replied, I smiled and heard commotion and I saw the rest of the guy's come through the door with Phil and Jack came out of the office.

The next day at school everyone was talking about the concert last night, we were all stood on the stair's "It was okay" Jack said, I scoffed "Okay? Watch this guy's" I said, I jumped on the wall and held up my arm "Everybody at Seaford High School gimme something!"

I shouted, everyone cheered and as soon as I pulled my arm down it went quiet and they all carried on with their business, I jumped down and the guy's gave me look's of disbelief "Oh yeah, my job on the mic last night got me ruling the school" I said flipping my hair,

Jack stood up "Danny?" he asked holding out his bag-pack, I sighed and carried it for him "what do you say?" he asked "Jack is the best and I love him so much" I said fake smiling "Good girl" he said putting his arm around me.


	17. Wax on Wax off Part 1

Kim got her contestant down on the floor and I cheered from my spot with the boy's "Its all tied up, if we win the last match were the number 1 dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain" Rudy said "Jack you're up, are you ready?" Rudy asked Jack "Well yeah but, I thought Bobby Wasabi was gonna be here" Jack said disappointed "Well Bobby can show up whenever he wants"

Rudy said, the bong went off signaling Bobby's arrival "Or he's here now" Rudy said cheerfully, Rudy greeted Bobby and Jack turned to me "Okay I need my good luck while you're brothers not looking" he said, I nodded and kissed him quickly before Rudy saw "I'm sorry I was hoping to slip in unnoticed" Bobby said from his place on the electric scooter-thingy

"So, how much is my Pits-burg dojo winning by?" Bobby asked sitting on his 'throne' "for you're information, were kicking but" Jerry said proudly, bobby started laughing "Oh that's rich, almost as rich as my labradoodle will be when I die" he said, he realized we weren't kidding "seriously you're winning?" Bobby asked in disbelief "If we win the last match" I said "Well, let's do this"

Bobby said "Jack you can do this, you wanna know why there's a heat wave outside? Because you're on fire!" Rudy screeched "fire! Celebrity's first" Bobby shouted and everyone was about to run out "wait, no fire, just a pep talk" Rudy said, everyone calmed down and sat in their seats "Before the match begins I have an announcement, this month there will be an article on the principles of the wasabi code, in karate fancy magazine, the winning Dojo will receive a gift from me and the winning sensei will appear on the cover with me"

Bobby announced, Rudy turned to us "did you hear that? Do you know what that means? If I'm on the cover with Bobby people will finally know how great I am" Rudy exclaimed, I glared at him "and humble" he added turning back to the fight , the fight started and I intensely watched,

Jack got hit but as always he eventually got the other kid down and won the fight, I jumped up and cheered with everyone, he high fived everyone but hugged me tightly "see this is why you have to kiss me before every fight" he said, I chuckled and we hugged again.

I was laying on the dojo mat with banana next to me, he was panting and I was fanning myself with a paper fan I made, Jack and Jerry were training "This heat is driving me crazy" I shouted "Guy's the gift Bobby sent us for winning the tournament is finally here" Rudy said excitedly while 2 guy's brought in a large crate,

I could care less, but the boy's seemed excited "I'll get a crowbar" Jack said about to run and get one, Rudy told them not to because he could open it himself, he opened it and it turned out to be a large wax figure of the old Bobby Wasabi, you know the skinny version "Congrats boy's you got yourself a Bobby Wasabi man candle" I said clapping sarcastically, Rudy was admiring it "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he said "what is it?"Jack asked

"It's a dude" Jerry answered as they both stared at it "It's not a dude, It's a piece of film history, this is a statue of Bobby Wasabi from his classic movie Dojo of Wax" Rudy said "Okay so it's a dude made of wax" Jerry said bored, I chuckled and got jumped on by Banana "Oof, Banana" I squealed "I don't get it how is this stupid statue supposed to show everyone that were his number 1 dojo?"

Jack asked, Rudy covered the wax ears "Don't you dare talk in that tone, and when Bobby comes here for the photo tomorrow you guy's had better be grateful" Rudy said warningly before going into his office "Guy's, this thing is kind of creeping me out, it's eyes are following me everywhere I go…."

Jerry fell back over the trophy counter, I stood up with Banana and felt someone's arms go around my waist "Hey Jack" I giggled, he started kissing my neck but stopped and pulled away when Rudy came back out "what's with the hugging?"Rudy asked "Urm, I was holding Banana and Jack wanted to pet him right Jack?" I asked nervously, he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck

"where's Jerry gone?" Rudy asked, the dude himself popped up from behind the counter and I chuckled.

I was watching Jack and Jerry set up a we're number 1 sign in the window "You guy's I've asked you a hundred times, keep the door closed" Rudy said closing the front door "I'm trying to keep the air conditioning in, were trying to keep the wax cool so it doesn't melt. What's that?"

he asked noticing the sign in the window "It's a sign we got from my uncles junk yard, it used to hang over the men's store downtown" Jerry explained "we are number 1?" Rudy asked confused "we didn't take the part that said, in men's underpants" Jack said "I never understood why that store closed, they sold great underpants at a fair price" Jerry said nodding

"but what's the sign doing here?"Rudy asked, I tilted my head and put a hand on his shoulder "Yah see bro, we don't think the wax statue shows people we won the contest" I said as sweetly as I could "Yeah it's our way of showing people were number one"

Jerry said, I gave him an annoyed look and he shrugged "Especially cute girl's, that can read, that's right, I have a type" Jack said, I clicked me tongue "oh really?" I asked, he looked nervous "Well let's see how many girl's come in here shall we?" I asked, he shook his head

"Anyway let's at least light it up, see what this thing look's like" Jerry asked "Okay fine plug it in" Rudy said giving in, the boy's got excited and lit it up, it blew the power out and I laughed "Oh great you're cruddy sign blew our power out" Rudy shouted "I think our cruddy sign blew the power out, and not just ours the whole mall's out" Jerry said coming back in

"No no, the powers out, I can feel it getting warmer in here" Rudy said, he had some panick attack and I found it amusing, the boy's were fanning the wax figure while Rudy freaked out "Rudy calm down we just gotta figure this out okay?" Jack said "Don't you dare tell me what to do just keep fanning Bobby"

Rudy said, I was laying on the shelf while fanning myself "This is the worst heat wave we've ever had and thanks to us the whole mall's air conditioning's out" Jerry said "It's a good thing no one knows it was us" Jack said, Falafel Phil came running in "I know it was you're fault"

Phil shouted "Because of you're sign my goat is drinking out of the toilet bowl" Phil shouted "how did you know it was us?"Jack asked "You're girlfriend texted me" Phil said, they all turned to me and I smiled and waved "Oh yeah, I text Phil on a daily basis" I said leaning back

"Look Phil I tried calling in an electrician but their all busy" Rudy said "Okay you come with me to the roof, if I don't get the power back on my wife will go crazy and miss the latest episode of house wives of achmahistan" Phil said, he and Rudy went to the roof and Jack and Jerry took the stature somewhere cold,

after they all left I went into the office where Rudy's rather large fan was, I hid it from him in case of an emergency, I pulled it into the dojo and switched it on before laying back on the counter "Oh revenge is so sweet" I said closing my eyes.


	18. Wax on Wax off Part 2

I was chilling on the counter when the boy's brought wax Bobby back in, I jumped off the counter and tried to hide the fan "What's that Danny?"Jerry asked, I stood in front of it and tried to get it back in the office "Nothing" I said innocently while pushing it back, I didn't notice Milton come behind me and take off the cover "It's a battery powered fan"

Milton said shrugging "Are you telling me that we just went to the market, Ice rink and zoo just to find out you had a fan the whole time?"Jack asked, I nodded and took it back into the office "why didn't you tell us?" Jerry asked "I don't know how about you ask Jack and those cute girls that can read?" I said fake smiling,

Jack went to say something when Rudy cut him off "Bobby you're back, I'm so happy I never thought I'd see you again" Rudy said sitting down "You're limping, what happened?"Jack asked my bro "Nothing much, just fixed the power, got blown off the roof and landed in front of the veterinary hospital, nice people, they patched me up and gave me a free coupon for a flee bath" Rudy said, okay that was strange "what happened to you're shoes?" I asked "I have no idea"

Rudy answered "what happened to him?" Rudy asked motioning to Jerry "Old lady, hockey player and angry penguin" Jack replied "We've all been there" Rudy said grimacing "Guy's Bobby's gonna be here in one hour for the photo shoot" Milton said "Okay everyone put on you're gees, I want you all sparring when Bobby get's here" Rudy said, they all ran off to get ready,

Rudy ran into the office and I took Banana into the bathroom for a small bath, when I came back out Jerry screamed, I looked to find the wax figure had melted, Rudy ran in and got on his knees next to the pile of wax "Hey it's okay, he just got a little soft that's all, we'll just go call the doc, he'll fix yah up real good" Rudy said to the statue, I rolled my eyes

"I can't tell if I'm talking to his face or his but" Rudy said "I think it's a little bit of both" Jerry said, I let out a squeak of laughter "This isn't funny Danika" Rudy said angrily, I shook my head and ran back into the bathroom before exploding into fits of laughter.

After composing myself I walked back into the dojo "I'm confused who is responsible for melting me?" Bobby asked "I am" everyone said in sync, okay what did I miss? "You guy's thanks, but this is my dojo and I'm responsible for everything that happens here" Rudy said "Bobby with all due respect Rudy is a great sensei, boohoo so we melted you're man candle, get over it"

Kim said, I chuckled "Well maybe you're right, little cute terrifying girl" Bobby said, he went on about the wasabi code and I let Banana out of the bathroom "this dojo is number 1, and you're right Jack, everybody should see that" Bobby said, he lit up the We're number 1 sign and it blew out the power, again "Look's like you're crudy sign blew out the power, bye"

Bobby said leaving, everyone changed back and I sat on the mat with Banana, Jack came over to me and sat down in front of me "Hey Danny" he started, I gave him a small smile "Look I'm really sorry about before, sometimes I say thing's without thinking"

he said, I nodded and scratched Banana's stomach "Yeah me to, I guess I overreacted a bit" I admitted, he chuckled "We're a right couple aren't we?" he asked, I smiled "Yeah, but we put up with each other" I said, he leaned forward and we kissed.


	19. The Commercial Part 1

"Sorry I'm late everybody but I got big news, I've been studying at the 'see if you can act' academy, turn's out, even I can act" Rudy said "My teacher is Dan Lammont, former star of beach patrol" Rudy said "I love beach patrol, they have Loretta the talking dolphin" Eddie said "That Dolphin is all attitude, talk to the fin cuz the blowhole ain't listening"

Kim said "Dan Lammont's class is very exclusive you have to go through a very rigourous selection process" Rudy said "By 'rigourous' you mean the free lesson coupon stuck under you're windshield wiper?"Jack asked "For you're information Dan himself said I have real talent" Rudy said "Here lemme show you guy's a lesson we learn't today in class, it's called Improv"

Rudy said smirking "Improv?" I asked in disbelief "Yep that's right, no script just me pulling it out of my own brain" Rudy said "well you'll be pulling it outa somewhere" Kim said "Jack be my scene partner" Rudy said "No Rudy acting is really not my thing" Jack said "Don't worry just let my talent drive the train" Rudy said, oh great "Okay here's the scene, were in uh….mini mart, Danny could you bring the mats over please"

Rudy asked, I nodded and pushed the mat rack over between Rudy and Jack "Okay Jack you're the clerk and I'm…..ze king of France" Rudy said in a failed French accent, Rudy got ticked off when Jack kept cracking jokes so he left and I jumped up on the mat's "You should really stop picking on him" I said, Jack put his hands on my legs "don't worry Danny it's just a little fun" he said, I rolled my eyes.

I was walking Banana with Jack when we got into the dojo and found Rudy having a photo shoot "Rudy what's going on?"Jack asked, I took the leash off Banana "You guy's I'm very busy working on my acting career, this s what they call a headshot" Rudy posing again "Is it cool if I work out? I'm really close to nailing that bo staff routine" Jack asked "Fine if you insist on doing karate in this dojo then do it over there"

Rudy said pointing to the side, Jack rolled his eyes, I started laughing when Rudy was getting the photo shoot but I laughed even more when Jack's bo staff knocked over the camera "Jack what did you do I was in the middle of the forbidden pose" Rudy whined "I'll tell you what he did, he threw his stake at my camera and broke it, you are gonna get a bill from me Rudy"

the cameraman angrily said "I'm sorry it was an accident" Jack said retrieving his staff "And I'll let you in on a secret, the forbidden pose, is forbidden for a reason" the man said before storming out "I can't believe this why would you do that?"Rudy asked Jack "It wasn't his fault Rudy" I said coming to Jack's defence "Yeah the staff just flew out of my hands" Jack said,

Jerry suddenly came in looking pretty smart "guess who's manager just got his superstar an audition?"Jerry said "what's the part? I'll do anything even swimsuit work if it's tasteful, oh who am I kidding it doesn't have to be tasteful" Rudy said eagerly "Youre auditioning to be Pomegranate man, he's a cape wearing fruit but with attitude" Jerry explained,

I nodded "That I can play" Rudy said pleased "You're gonna kill it I hope you get it man" Jack said "Thanks Jack" Rudy said "Ooh, pomegranate man had to know martial arts, so I asked the director to come here tomorrow and see what you can do" Jerry said nodding in approval "This is all happening so fast" Rudy said "He's a star" Jerry said, I rolled my eyes.

Rudy was panicking and practicing his different ways in the mirror "Rudy you gotta calm down" Jack said, Rudy turned around "I can't calm down there's just so many way's to say things" he said "Look you can't freak out, this is a huge opportunity, if you need me, or Danny then we'll be there right next to you okay?" Jack asked him, he nodded and Jerry brought in the audition people, we were introduced to the direction people,

I sat on the floor in front of Jack while Rudy did the audition "I'm sorry what do you need me to do?" he asked, uh oh he' gonna blow it, the guy's went to leave but Jack got them to stay, we told Rudy to do his new move but he panicked again "You guy's I can't remember the move" Rudy said nervously "Don't worry just do as I do okay?"Jack asked,

Rudy nodded and I sat back on the couch while Banana jumped onto my lap, Jack did the whole scene perfectly but when Rudy went to copy the director told him to stop "Auditions over Jack you got the part" the director said, he what? "You were sensational, we'll see you on set pomegranate man" the director said to Jack before leaving,

Jerry was speaking to Jack and I hugged Rudy "I'm sorry I know how much you wanted it" I said, he shook his head sadly.


	20. The Commercial Part 2

I walked out of the office after Banana fell asleep to see the light's off "why are the light's off in here?"Jack asked as he and Jerry walked in, Rudy turned on the light's and clapped slowly "Oh Bravo look who just walked in, if it isn't Hollywood's new 'IT' boy" Rudy said angrily

"Rudy why are you sitting alone in the dark?"Jack asked as I strolled over to them "It's only dark because you turned off my star" Rudy said "was it burnin a little too bright for ya?" Rudy asked "Rudy I was trying to help you" Jack said "How? By stealing my career?" Rudy asked "what career? I've had zits that lasted longer than you're career"

Jack said "Zit's, that is fresh and funny" Jerry said, when will he shut up? "Stop sucking up Jerry yesterday you told me I was fresh and funny" Rudy said "Yesterday Rudy, Yesterday" Jerry said and he and Jack begun walking off "You always have to be the star Jack, that's why you sabotaged my Improv excersize, ruined my photo shoot and took the role I was born to play, pomegranate guy"

Rudy said "Rudy I don't even wanna do that dumb commercial" Jack said walking off again "Good because I forbid you from taking it" Rudy said, that's not good, Jack hated people telling him what he could and could not do "Excuse me?" he asked turning around "You know what? Now I'm gonna do that commercial, and if you have a problem with it talk to my people"

Jack shouted before leaving, I sighed and flopped down onto the mat.

The next day I heard Rudy got himself a part, I went with him to the set and found he was the mortal enemy of pomegranate guy, aka Jack, they were getting themselves clipped in "I can't believe you're the drowsies" Jack said, the day before I had seen both of them single file and they both bitched about each other like girls at a sleep over, I just told em they were right to get em off my case "Don't be afraid Jack, I'll try not to overshadow you"

Rudy said "Kind of hard to be afraid of someone wearing a cloud tutu" Jack said, they started arguing about make up and I got tired of it, the director got them in the air but they still wouldn't stop arguing "well Danny think's I'm right" they both shouted at the same time,

they both glanced at me confused and I stood up "Look I'm tired of you guy's, and stop bitching to me about each other, I can't chose between my boyfriend and my brother so either sort it out, or Jack were finished and Rudy I'm going home!" I shouted before leaving the set.

I was in the dojo with Banana when Jack came in with Rudy, I sighed "If you guy's are gonna argue again I'm leaving" I said standing up, they both stopped me "No it's okay we made up, we sorta realized how ridiculous it was and that we weren't being fair to you"

Rudy said, I smiled and hugged them both "So you and Jack are going out huh?"Rudy asked, I got nervous "Urm yeah about that" Jack said nervously "Don't worry, you have my approval" Rudy said before going into his office, I turned to Jack "I probably would have gone out with you without his approval"

I said, Jack chuckled "Same here, I wouldn't give you up for anything" he said, I smiled and kissed him.

"Milton it's only a D" I said "It's a feeling I've never experienced before. But you know what? I did my best and that's all anyone can ask, Milton Krupnick can't bake a cake, so what! Get over it world" Milton said

"That's great, so you're gonna stop obsessing over you're grades, and start having more fun?" Kim asked hopefully "Sure am, Jerry what do you do for fun?"Milton asked "Okay so what you do is take a mannequin right? Put her in a shopping cart and then you roll her down to the beach, then you tape some meat to her head and watch seagulls dive down into her skull, what do you think?"

Jerry asked "I think, I'm gonna go study at the library" Milton said about to leave but we all stopped him and went to go do Jerry's idea.


	21. Boo Gi Night's Part 1

I was in the dojo with Kim and Eddie while they practiced when Jack cam in "Hey guy's, we did a great job decorating our Halloween festival tomorrow night is gonna be a blast" he said hugging me "Yeah but can we please change the name from boo-stravaganza" Kim said "No way I came up with that, the boo part is scary, stravaganza is smart talk for party" Eddie said nodding "So uh Jack you know the Halloween legend about our dojo right?" Kim asked,

I groaned and sat on the mat trolley "what legend?"Jack asked confused "This place wasn't always a dojo, it used to be a butcher shop called Myers Meats" Kim explained "On a hot summers day, you can still smell the brisky wafting off the mats" Eddie said "I always thought that smell was Jerry" Jack said "8 years ago on a Halloween night Mr Myers was teaching his apprentice to make sausages" Kim started "Oh the sausages apprentice huh?"

Jack asked rolling his eyes "That's right apparently he did something Myers didn't like words were exchanged, pork started flying, Myers snapped picked up a meat mallot and when it was over, his apprentice was dead" Kim said squeaking the last part "The legend is that his headless body still haunts this dojo" I said from the mats "Stop tryna scare me, it's not gonna happen" Jack said, one of the dummies started moving and I knew it was Milton "It's him the sausages apprentice" Eddie exclaimed in fake scaredness

"I'll take care of this" Jack said grabbing a bo staff, he started hitting the dummie and Kim admitted that it was Milton "Boo?" Milton said after Eddie took off his mask "Goodbye Milton" Jack said putting the mask back on him, he blew and Milton fell backwards.

I was helping Jerry out with boxes when my brother came in looking happy, he sighed and leant against a pillar, Jerry tried to get through with a box about 3 times but my bro wouldn't let him past "Oh I get it, if I don't ask why you're sighing then you're not gonna let me outside" Jerry said, Rudy nodded "So why are you sighing?" he asked "I'm glad you asked me that Jerry, I'm sighing because I was just shot with an arrow" Rudy said "who shot you with an arrow?"

I asked, he walked into the dojo "he's about yay big, quiver on his back and wears a diaper" Rudy said "Oh you mean crazy Steve down at the car wash?"Jerry asked, I chuckled "I'm talkin about cupid, dude I am in love" Rudy exclaimed, I jumped off the mat "wow hold it, you're in love again? Which teacher?" I asked, Rudy rolled his eyes "It's not one of you're teachers"

he replied, I shrugged and jumped back on the mat "what's her name?"Jerry asked "no idea" Rudy replied "What's she look like?" I asked "Not a clue" my bro replied, okay I don't know how to answer this "I just met her and I've never seen her outside of her Halloween costume, she's a kitty meow" Rudy replied smiling "wait you've never seen her without her mask?"Jerry asked, Rudy shook his head "that's not good" I said "what are you saying?" Rudy asked "I'm sayin you better find out what she looks like you're cat may be a dog"

Jerry said woofing for example, Rudy meowed and it went on for a bit "Dude what are we doing?" Rudy asked "I don't know" Jerry replied "Well you should stop" I said, Rudy went into the office while Jerry picked up his box again, some dude came right in "Can we help you?"Jerry asked the guy, the man flinched and turned around "Hi how are yah?" he asked shaking Jerry's hand "Good uh what are you doing here?"Jerry asked confused "I used to work here"

the man replied "you worked in the dojo?"I asked "No before it was a dojo it was a butcher shop, maybe you heard of it Myers Meats" the man said, Jerry looked terrified "I've heard of it" he said nervously "If these walls could talk, they'd never stop screaming" the man said, I rolled my eyes "what's you're name?"Jerry asked still frozen on the spot "Myers I was the butcher" the man replied "Have a good Halloween"

he said patting Jerry before walking out "I touched the butcher horrible things are gonna happen" Jerry said followed by a scream, I covered my ears and he ran out of the dojo, Banana came running out in little bat wings and I swear my heart melted "Oh my god" I said picking him up, he licked my face "You look so cute" I said nuzzling his nose with my own , someone came running through the door and I jumped, Jack ran over and hid behind me, I put Banana down "what's wrong?"

I asked kneeling down to his level "clown" he replied shaking, I hugged him, poor dude was terrified of clowns, I was the only one that knew "Okay breathe and go hit a dummy, you know how much it calms you" I said slowly, he nodded and got up, I sat on the bench with Banana who was lying next to me "Jack I can't believe you're afraid of clowns" Milton said walking in with Kim "I don't know what you're talkin about" Jack said going back to his dummy "Oh he knows, he big red knows"

Kim said "So you don't like baggy pants, floppy shoes and the song….."Milton trailed off and started singing/dancing to something you usually hear on circus movies when clowns come up "Stop it" Jack exclaimed, he sat down on the bench where me and Banana were and rested his head on my shoulder "It's true okay clowns freak me out" he said "Oh you weren't just freaked out you looked like Milton every time he reads a pop-up book"

Kim said "Hey, you've seen those things they just come right at you" Milton said shaking his head "Jack what happened?"Kim asked "It was my 5th birthday party, my parents hired a clown but not a very good one…" Jack went into his story about the clown guy that scared him to death "From that moment on I've been terrified of clowns" Jack finished "After that story I am too"

Milton said "Well since then I just avoided them, I know where every clown in this city live's , Shaky Mgee, Chuckles Watson, Glado Blimpo and Uncle Giggles" Jack said counting them off his fingers "How do you keep track of em all?" Milton asked "Luckily it's not that hard, they all travel in one car" Jack said, we all nodded in understanding.


	22. Boo Gi Night's Part 2

I changed into my costume and walked out into the dojo "Hey guy's" I said to Kim and Jack "You look amazing" she said "You too" I said, I turned to Jack and he looked a little shocked "what's wrong?" I asked innocently "Nothing you look, wow" he said, I giggled "So where's Milton?" I asked "changing" Kim replied boredly "Hey Milton how long does it take to put on a wolfman costume?" Jack shouted "I'm coming" he said, he walked in and I laughed "What happened I thought you were supposed to be the wolfman?"

Jack asked "They said they would hold it for me but they rented out the last one, had to be Little Boy Blue" Milton replied "Hey, is everyone okay in here?"Jerry asked "Yeah why?"I asked him "I told you, Myers was in the dojo" he said "what?"Jack asked "Well the legend was true, the murder, the butcher the curse" Jerry said "Jerry there is no legend I mean there was a guy named Myers who owned a butcher shop here, but I made the rest up to scare Jack"

Kim explained "So you made the whole thing up?" Jerry asked "Yes now can we please go enjoy our Halloween?" Kim asked "Okay miss zombie, I'd hate to waste this wolfman costume, they were saving it for some sucker but I paid the guy extra, totally worth it" Jerry said chuckling "I'm the sucker that's mine take it off" Milton said grabbing him "No I can't, I'm kinda wearing weird underwear, for what it's worth I think you make a real good goldy locks"

Jerry said, I laughed "I'm little boy blue" Milton said angrily "It's 7.00, circus burgers close so their clowns are all gone, now let's go Boo-stravaganza our butt's off" Kim said heading out, Jack froze "Jack what's wrong? We told you the circus burgers clowns are all gone" I said "Oh I'm not worried about those clowns, I'm worried about that one" he said pointing to the window, I looked and it was someone in a skeleton suit and scary clown mask, he was pointing at Jack who ran screaming somewhere else "There is a curse something bad's gonna happen to me"

Jerry said nervously, the clown pulled off his mask to reveal Frank "There is no curse, it's just Frank and the black dragons" Kim said angrily, Frank pulled down his mask and walked off, the rest of the black dragons came in and started trashing everything, they had clown masks too "The black dragons are trashing the place" Milton exclaimed, they went out to help and I found Jack with Milton "Jack you gotta go out there, if you don't stop this, I'll be little boy black and blue" Milton said "You don't think I wanna go out there? I can't"

Jack replied "Great all the time we put into the Halloween party and the black dragons are ripping it to shreds" Milton said, he looked behind us at a poster "Too bad you can't be like Bobby Wasabi in blind samurai, even though he couldn't see, he used his senses to wipe out a whole army of ninjas, and rode his singin pony off into the sunset" Milton said dreamily "That's it, Milton you are a genius" Jack exclaimed standing up "Maybe so, but I would trade 40 IQ points for one lone hair on my chest"

Milton replied, Jack gave him a strange look and Milton went off to find a blind fold "You're really awesome for doing this yah know" I told Jack "Thanks, I'm scared though" he admitted "Maybe this'll help" I said, I leaned forward and kissed him, he kissed back and it soon turned into a full on make out session, I heard someone clear their throat and we turned to see Milton "I uh have the uh blindfold" he said a little embarrassed "That's fine were done now" I said standing up and taking the blindfold off Milton "Turn around" I said to Jack, he turned and I put the blindfold on him.

Me and Milton led Jack out into the commotion, the whole place was trashed, we looked around and Jack started shouting at a palm tree "Jack, you're talking to a palm tree" Milton said, we took Jack's shoulder and pointed him in the right direction "Yes" "There we go" Milton and I said at the same time before backing away a bit, I was nervous incase he couldn't do it, he started fighting them with no problem and I was very relieved, we all ended up fighting someone until I noticed one of the clown take off Jack's blindfold,

he fell to the floor scared and I saw 2 clowns drag Milton over "Say good bye goldilocks" Frank said "I'm little boy Blue" Milton said rolling his eyes, Jack got up and started fighting Frank "What are you doing? I'm a clown you're scared of me" he said "Oh I am, but that's my friend" Jack said motioning to Milton, he knocked Frank down and the other Black Dragons ran off, everyone cheered and hugged him "Dude that was awesome, nothing terrible happened, something great happened, there is no curse"

Jerry said "How'd you get over you're whole clown thing?" Kim asked Jack, he shrugged "I had to face it, I couldn't let you guy's down" he said "Thank you Jack, my horn and I salute you" Milton said, he blew through his horn and nothing came out "Look it wasn't just me, we all faced our fear, you guys were scared of the black dragons, but you stood up to them" Jack said "It was a fight to the finish, but we saved Bernard" Marge said holding a little pumpkin "Guy's check it out, this is the best pumpkin I've ever done"

Eddie said, I heard barking and I noticed it as Bananas "Banana where are you boy?" I called looking around, I found him behind the palm tree and I picked him up.

The next day we were all in the dojo discussing last night's events, I couldn't find Jerry though "It was awesome" I said, my brother came running in with the phone "Danny we have big trouble" he said out of breath, I gave him a confused look "Mom and Dad are coming to check on you" he said, I felt really dizzy and before I knew it, I blanked out.

**Author's Note:  
>Hello everyone sorry i haven't updated in a while, i will try and post quicker this time, also the link to Danika's clothes are on my profile x BABYLIBBY96<strong>


	23. The Parents Part 1

It was the day before my parents came over and I was pacing around the dojo with a huge lollipop, Rudy bought it for me after I passed out "What's the big deal Danny? They can't be that bad" Kim said, I glared at her "Oh you should see them, there's a reason Rudy moved out yah know" I said before pacing again "It's true"R udy said from his place against the wall, I licked the lollipop some more until someone stood in front of me "Hey stop it" Jack said putting his hands on my shoulders, I sighed and shook my head "You need to calm down, and this lollipop isn't going to help" Jack said taking it from me and giving it to Jerry,

I noticed Jerry start licking it and I rolled my eyes "I can't, my parents are terrible" I squeaked, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to his chest, I put my arms around his waist "Just calm down Danika" he whispered in my ear, I smiled and looked up at him "You like calling me that or something?" I asked, he smiled a little "Yeah" he said nodding, I leaned in and he did the same, we started making out and I heard the others groaning in disgust "Oh man, do you have to do that here?" Milton asked, I smiled into the kiss and he pulled away before leaning down to my ear "How about we wind them up a little?"

he asked/whispered, I nodded and we started kissing again only his hands were roaming, the guy's started gagging and pulled away before laughing, Jack started kissing my neck and his hands grabbed my thighs, he lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist, I heard a door slam and we both looked around, the dojo was empty, we both laughed and he let me down "That was fun" he said taking my hand and sitting us both down, I nodded and leaned against him "Yeah, I am a little scared though" I admitted, he tilted my head up "Nothing bad will happen" he said giving me and eskimo kiss, I giggled as Banana jumped on us both.

It was the next day and my parents were arriving in about 20 minutes, I changed into the clothes they sent me (on profile) and started pacing again "Danny you can come out now" Kim said through the office door, I had been in here a bit now stressing over everything, I unlocked the door and pulled her in, she stumbled a bit before looking at me "You look amazing, where did you get that dress?" she asked, I smiled nervously "My parents sent it to me, if you want I could lend it to you sometime" I offered, she nodded enthusiastically "Anyway what's wrong?" she asked, we both sat down on the couch "I am scared to death, they are so judgemental" I said, she gave me a sympathetic look "I know but, maybe it will go well, it's not like their staying right?"

she asked, I shook my head "There, now come on, the guys are going crazy, especially Jack" she said standing up, I stood up with her and left the room, the boys all glanced at me and froze, Jerry started mumbling in Mexican and Milton started stuttering "You guys okay?" I asked, Eddie sat down and I got nervous "You look.. wow" Eddie gasped, I smiled and bit my lip "Yeah, my parents sent it to me, I'm not fussed on it though" I admitted, Jack came over "You look awesome" he said, I giggled and Rudy came in out of breath "Their…coming" he gasped, everyone started training and my parents came in with a waiter dude "I want my bags left at the hotel" Mom demanded, I rolled my eyes, here we go "Oh my baby"

she squealed, she ran over and hugged me, I hugged her back and did the same to my dad "How are you doing?" they both asked "I'm doing fine" I said smiling, they nodded and looked around "It's a bit small isn't it dear?" Mom asked dad, I sighed and Rudy jumped in "Hi mom, dad" he said, they nodded at him and looked around a bit more "Can I introduce you to my students?" he asked nervously, mom and dad nodded "Okay guys, this is Jack, Eddie, Kim, Jerry and Milton" Rudy said, they all nodded at their names and mom squealed when she got to Milton "So you're our daughter's boyfriend?" she asked, my mouth went wide along with everyone else's "what?" Milton asked "well Rudy told us that you were currently dating our little Danika" Mom said, I glared at Rudy.

"What did you tell them?"I shouted banging my hands on the table, Rudy flinched, I was currently in the office with Rudy, Milton and Jack "I'm sorry, but can you imagine what they would do if they found out you were dating Jack?" Rudy asked, I sighed knowing he was right "What's wrong with me?" Jack asked, I turned and gave him an apologetic look "Nothing, it's just my parents have a type, rich, posh, weirdly dressed" I explained, he nodded "Thanks" Milton said throwing his hands up, I groaned and flopped down on the couch "please guys I'm trying to please too many people" I said rubbing my head, they quieted down "Look all Im saying is, can you and Milton pretend to go out until they leave"

Rudy said, I looked at him "Okay" I sighed, Milton nodded "What so no one's gonna ask how I feel about this? I mean she's my girlfriend!" Jack shouted, I jumped up and covered his mouth with my hand "Shh, they can't hear you, I know I'm you're girl but it's only until they leave, and we don't even have to do much, just hold hands once and a while, can you handle it?" I asked, Jack nodded and I pulled my hand away "But I don't have to like it" he said pointing, I smiled "I don't want you to like it, just ignore it until they leave, which is tomorrow" I said, he nodded and left the room "Okay let's do this Krupnick" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

I had been sat in Phil's café with my parents and Milton for 10 minutes, and I was already feeling horrible "So how long have you two been dating?" Mom asked "About 2 months" I answered, she nodded and turned to my father "So, you're father and I were thinking about getting that thing we had" Mom said smiling "What thing?" Milton asked confused "Well, seen as people can't get married when their younger they have this thing, it's where the children are bind for life and cannot separate" Mom said, I nearly choked on my cola "when do you plan on this?" I asked with a slight tone "Oh it doesn't matter darling, we figure it will take us about, a week" Mom said shrugging, I gasped "Oh darling you look so happy" Mom said excitedly, I nodded and my eyes closed, oh no.


	24. The Parents Part 2

I finally woke up and found myself at home in my bed, I sat up and realized my clothes were different, I had on my PJ shorts and top, I got out of bed but soon hit the deck again, I looked behind me to see Jack asleep on the floor, he had a small pillow and blanket, I smiled and nudged him "Jack" I said, he woke up and smiled "Hey, you're awake" he said sitting up, I giggled "Yeah, what happened?" I asked, he sighed "Well you passed out and you're mom tried to call the hospital" he said amused, I rolled my eyes "What else?" I asked, his smile fell "Milton told me what they were going to do" he said, I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder "I'm so sorry" I said, he put an arm around me

"No, it's okay, if you wanna go ahead with it, that's cool" he said, I shook my head "No it's not" I said, he sighed "No, but you have to do this, I won't risk you going back home" he said, I smiled and kissed him "Now let's get you out of this room, you're mom's going crazy" he said helping me up, I giggled and he took my out into the living room, my mom jumped up and started making a huge fuss "Oh darling I thought you had gone into a coma" she exclaimed, I rolled my eyes "Mom I'm fine" I groaned, she pulled me away and looked me over "The sooner we get you home the better" she said, I gave her a look and so did Jack "What?" we both shouted in sync "Well I think it's best you come home and we enroll you into you're old school, all you're friends will be happy to see you, and we could have Milton visit"

she said, I felt sick all of a sudden "No" I said shaking my head, my mom's smile fell "No? what do you mean no, you will come back with us Danika and that is final!" she shouted before leaving the room, I turned to Jack "No, you can't be" he started, but couldn't finish, I nodded.

After getting dressed I ran to the dojo with Jack 'Rudy!" I shouted, he looked up "Yeah I heard" he said sadly, I hugged him "What do I do?" I asked, he pulled away a little "Nothing, we can't do anything" he said, I shook my head "No, they won't take her' Jack said, he started beating up a dummy and I sighed "Is it true?" Kim asked coming in with the rest of them, I nodded and was pulled into a hug by them all "Were gonna miss you" they said "Danika!" I heard my mom's voice shout, I pulled away and saw her standing by the door with my father, he looked guilty "Come on" she said motioning to the limo, I noticed she had bags with her, my bags "Mom' I begged, she shook her head "Bye guys" I said,

I started walking when something banging reached my ears "No, you can't take her!" it was Jack, he stood in front of me and faced my mother "She's my daughter and she belongs with me!" Mom shouted stomping her foot, Jack shook his head "No, you know what? You can't have her, neither of us can, she knows what's best for her, not you!" he replied, she looked angry "Who are you to tell me this?" she asked, he stood on the mats "I'm her boyfriend!" he shouted, I gave him a shocked look and my mom looked horrified

"Yeah that's right, I'm dating you're daughter, and I may not be smart, or rich, or smartly dressed. I'm actually a skater, but in truth I love you're daughter" he said, I smiled and my mom's look changed to shock "You heard right, I love her!" he shouted pointing at me, he jumped down and took my hands "I love you" he said, I smiled "I love you too" I said before kissing him "Danika" my mother said, I flinched and turned towards her "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing what was best, but I wasn't, and I'm sorry, you can stay here if you want to" she said, everyone cheered and I hugged Jack "I'll see you soon baby" she said before getting in the car with my father "Yes!" I shouted spinning around "You're staying" Rudy said, we all had a massive group hug and I laughed.


	25. Kung Fu Cop Part 1

"I got it, guys I got it!" I turned around to see Jack running down the hall "The line at Game player was a mile long and I didn't get any sleep but it was worth it, I am the proud owner of Kung Fu Cop 77" he said pulling it out "I know what you had to go through when there's a new game on the market, I had to wait 2 hours when French Horn Hero came out" Milton said, I rolled my eyes "There was a line for French Horn Hero?" Eddie asked "Nah there was a line of jocks waiting to see who was gonna buy it" Milton replied, I nodded "Hey guys"

Kim said walking over to her locker "Hey" we all said "Hey Eddie, I heard Stacey Wiseman in you're gym class really likes you" Jerry said throwing an arm around his shoulder "She likes me? I'm gonna ask her out" Eddie said smiling "Do you even know who she is?" I asked "No but she's a girl, and that's my type" he replied nodding, I giggled "Don't ask me how I know, I have my sources, let's just say I know people, I'm dialed in" Jerry said as we walked over to Kim's locker "He accidently walked into the girls bathroom and hear her talking" Kim said "Whatever Kim, my point is I had my ear to the ground"

he said "You had you're ear to the ground because security tackled you for being in the girls bathroom" I corrected, we all chuckled and Kim took off her scarf so we could see her strange necklace, it was beautiful though "Wow Kim that is the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life, can I have it?" Jerry said changing tone quickly "No you can't have it" Kim said smacking his hand away "My aunt Francy gave me a bunch of old her old jewelry from the 70's, she's staying with us so I have to wear it" Kim explained "She calls this necklace the dragons eye and says it has special powers" she said, she close her locker and we all mumbled words of approval

"But she also says she's engaged to the Paul Rivier statue at the library" she added, we all nodded and the bell rang "Alright, time for gym class, I'm gonna show Stacey Wiseman what I've got" Eddie said, he ripped of his trousers so reveal gym shorts underneath, we all grimaced "My mom said I'm not gonna have these legs forever so baby I'm gonna use em" Eddie said before heading off, I shivered "Yeah I gotta go too, if I'm late again I'll get detention" I said kissing Jack on the cheek "Bye" they all said as I walked away.

The next day everyone came in to train, I was playing with Banana "Well I got to first base with Stacey Wiseman" Eddie announced "See I told you my sources were right" Jerry said "Not exactly, we were playing softball, I asked her out and she hit my with first base" Eddie said, I giggled "Turns out she likes Steve Hubort" he said "That's the guy that who stole my bike" Milton said annoyed "Why do girls always go for bad boys?" Eddie asked "Because sometimes they give em bike that used to belong to other people" Milton said, I rolled my eyes "Okay then Danny you explain it to me" Eddie said facing me,

I sighed "Well, when you're with them you kinda get this rush, it's where being bad makes you feel good, plus you never know what's gonna happen when you're with them" I explained, he nodded and rolled his eyes, Rudy came out of his office holding a magazine in front of his face "Okay everyone, I haven't shaved in a month, behold my full blown manstache" he said, he took away the magazine to reveal a tiny little mustache, I snickered "My Aunt Connie has a thicker manstache" Jack said chuckling, my brother glared at him "Aw it's cute, like a little moldy shoelace" Kim said, I laughed "Cute? This is the same mustache that Bobby Wasabi has, it really started growing out when I used this"

Rudy said going into his locker, he grabbed a bottle and showed us "Dr Falicles hair fertilizer is the hair and mustache grower, indorced by lumberjack's, bikers and Rabi's" he said "Wow, those 3 groups don't usually agree on anything" Milton said "Uh Jack?" Kim asked, I looked to see him bent over with his head in the locker, she clapped her hands behind his head "Jack!" she shouted, he jumped and banged his head on the locker which made us all wince "Sorry, I was up all night playing Kung Fu Cop 77, you go back in time with Bobby and play a bell bottomed super freak, last night I took out 8 ninja's with one disco ball"

Jack said proudly "Wait so now you haven't slept for 2 night's in a row?" I asked worriedly "Don't worry, let's spar Milton" Jack said walking onto the mat, he and Milton bowed, Jack ran at Milton and Milton flipped him "Holy Christmas nuts, I don't know what just happened but I think I just became a man, I've gotta call my father" Milton said excitedly while running into the changing rooms "Jack, go to my office lie down and take a nap" Rudy said as he helped Jack up from the mats "Rudy I'm fine, tell em Eddie" Jack replied throwing an arm around Jerry's shoulder

"Oh no I'm Jerry, the good looking one" he said "Jack I'm not gonna let you spar it'd be dangerous, I'm telling you just go to my office" Rudy begged "Rudy you can't tell me what to do" Jack said "I can in this dojo, I'm you're sensei and I'm telling you to go lie down" Rudy demanded "Fine, but while I'm in there I hope nothing happens to you're secret stash of cashews" Jack said threateningly "How did you know about my secret stash of….oh the cashews? Help yourself"

Rudy said shrugging "Wide awake Rudy, not gonna take a nap, gonna watch a movie!" I heard Jack shout from the office, I rolled my eyes and walked in "No" I said firmly, he turned around and rolled his eyes "Oh c'mon Danny" he said taking the cd out of the case "No" I said again "Look it's not gonna kill me, it's only a movie" he said with attitude, I got annoyed "You're not watching it, you gotta get some sleep otherwise you'll be cranky more than you already are" I snapped, he glared "I'm not cranky, just tired of people telling me what to do"

he said louder "I'm not telling you what to do" I said in confusion "Yeah you are, you just told me not to watch the movie" he said motioning to the T.V "Actually I told you what not to do and you need that sleep" I said, he shook his head "No I need people to stop pestering me about stuff" he said flopping down onto the couch "Fine, maybe I'll go somewhere else, date one of the other guys if you're gonna be such a jackass!" I shouted "Yeah well I feel sorry for them!" he shouted back, I stormed out of the room and back into the dojo with the others.


	26. Kung Fu Cop Part 2

**Authors Note:  
>Hello everyone, just a warning that I'm going to skip to the bit where Danny actually shows up, I'm also going to use their real names when writing because it's so much easier, but they will call each other by the 70's names x<strong>

Jack's Dream

"This is the loose lips diner, this is where all the snitches hang out" Rudy said "Yeah I heard about this place, they got a really far out secret sauce" Kim said "It's just ketchup and mayonnaise with a hint of paprika, but you didn't hear it from me" Jerry whispered, the cook hit him over the head with a baguette before going back into the kitchen "That's Laboca, If anyone took you're dragons eye necklace, he'll know" Rudy said "I'll get this bird to sing" Jack said, he raised his hand and there was a small bird "Come on baby, who's a good birdie?" he said babyishly "Get out of the way, Laboca" Rudy said menacingly,

Jerry slowly turned around before trying to run out, Rudy easily caught him and lifted him against the wall "Laboca, I know you know what I wanna know, and I want you to know that I know it, yah know?" Rudy asked "No" Jerry said shaking his head, Rudy dropped him and Jack picked him back up "Okay Laboca, you gonna play along or is my partner here gonna have to throw the book at yah?" Jack asked threateningly "I didn't bring my throwing book, I thought you were gonna bring yours" Rudy admitted, Jack dropped Jerry and then Kim picked him back up "Woah what you doin mami?" he exclaimed "Listen if my necklace gets into the wrong hands the whole world could be in danger, yah dig it?"

Kim asked, he nodded and she dropped him "Look I don't know anything" he said "He don't know nothin" a girl said loudly, they all turned around and Jack noticed it was Danny, only in 70's clothes, and he found her really hot "Do you know anythin?"Rudy asked her, she shrugged and walked over to Jerry, she whispered something in his ear and he smiled "Thanks gorgeous" he said before kissing her, Jack was shocked that Danny kissed him back, this was turning into a nightmare, they finally stopped kissing and turned to the others

"This is Charm, she's one of the best snitch's around, and my girl" Jerry announced, Jack didn't know if he could take it "Okay, there's a hot new club down town called the school, word on the street is someone's been flashing you're necklace around there" Jerry whispered, they all nodded and went to take off "Wait, there's more, once I start snitching I can't stop, you don't have to wait an hour after you eat to go swimming, and the tooth fairy is actually just you're…." he stopped once Rudy started making sounds of protest and Jack grabbed Jerry's shirt "Get in the car Laboca, we need you to take us to the school, and to make sure there aren't any trick's Charm here can come with us"

Jack said "Okay okay, but were gonna try and escape at the first stop like, dang, why do I love snitching so much?" Jerry asked himself. A few minutes later they were all in the club "Wow, this school house rocks, who are all these cats here to see?" Kim asked motioning to everyone in the place "The hero of the French Horn, Milty Moondust" Danny answered "He can blow notes that sound like a Walrus passing gas in a drum" Jerry added "My old lady makes the same sound when she bends over to pick up the news paper, todays headline, clear the room" Rudy said, the light's dimmed and everybody started cheering,

Milton appeared on the stage with a large French Horn "Hello earthlings, I bring you an interstalagroove" he said, he blew a tune out of the horn and everybody cheered, he placed his foot up on a stand and played again in a higher note "Look around Snowflake, do you see your necklace?" Rudy asked "There's a lot of flying neck candy, but I don't see the dragons eye anywhere" she replied disappointedly "Hello" Milton said, they all looked to see him struggling down the stairs in his blue boots "Trying to rock the house here, I don't come to your house and interrupt you during your groovy French Horn solo's"

he said annoyed "Can it space boy, this is an important police investigation, were looking for the dragons eye necklace" Rudy said "Oh, well in that case shows over, Rock n Roll!" Milton shouted before attempting to run away "Let's get him" Rudy said, they chased Milton into the hallway but Jack was already there "He won't talk" he said frustrated "Oh I'll make him talk, this is a nice horn, be a shame if something happened to it" Danny said holding it above her head "No not my horn" Milton exclaimed in fear "Then talk baby or the horn gets it" she shouted "Okay I'll talk" Milton said reluctantly, she brought down the horn but kept hold of it

"I saw a dude with your necklace, he asked me to play a private gig later at his Lava Lamp factory" Milton said "Thanks, and if you know what's good for you.." Jack started "Oh I do, Vitamin C, 8 hours sleep and leafy vegetables" Milton said counting them off his fingers "Let me finish, if you know what's good for you, you'll take us there" Jack said "Oh that? Yeah sure, to my spaceship" Milton said pointing in a direction while staring into the distance "And by spaceship I mean my sisters bike" Milton said, they started walking but Danny pulled Jerry back "We'll be there jus give us a sec" she said to Jack,

he nodded and hid behind a pillar but watched them secretly "What's wrong?" Jerry asked stroking her cheek "I'm scared babe, were workin with the fly's, were snitch's this shouldn't be happenin" she said worriedly, he sighed "Ain't nothin gonna happen to yah" he said pulling her closer "You know I luv yah right?" she asked resting her forehead against his "Yeah mami I love you too" he said before kissing her, Jack's heart nearly broke at the sight, when he got back he had to fix things with Danny, otherwise this would happen for real and it would feel ten times worse.

They were all stood in the lamp factory and the lights switched on "Well well, look what the cat dragged in" Eddie said from the balcony with two girls, they made hissing noises "Chief Eddie?" Rudy said confused "I told you two not to take this case, but you didn't listen did yah?" Eddie replied "Chief? You're the evil mastermind?" Jack asked in surprise "Chief permanently off duty, I gotcha necklace, yah know why? Cuz I'm a bad boy" Eddie said proudly "Oh your bad alright, and I don't mean bad meaning good as we have recently begun to say" Rudy said standing on a box "This necklace gave me the power to get everything I ever wanted, money, women, cars and my falcon Toto" Eddie said smiling

"Give it up Eddie it's just a stuffed pigeon" Jack said annoyed, they all gasped "You've got something that belongs to this, foxy mama" Jack said motioning to Kim "We want the dragons eye and we want it now!" Rudy shouted "You mean this?" Eddie asked holding out the necklace "I don't think so" he said, his girls clapped and ninjas dressed in black jumped out of nowhere, Jack and Rudy stood to fight while the others hid behind a box "Would you stop playing? They can't fight through that" Jerry said motioning to Milton who was playing his French Horn.

After defeating the ninjas they finally had to catch Eddie "Give it up Eddie, hand over the necklace" Jack demanded, he had jumped onto the balcony and Eddie realized his escape door was locked "If I can't have the dragons eye, no one can" Eddie said, he tossed the necklace over the edge and it began falling "Is it just me or is that thing falling really slow?" Jerry asked, the necklace suddenly landed on a pipe, the others ran to a spot and Rudy jumped onto a crate, they watched Jack walk across the pipe very slowly "Jack it's too dangerous, that pipe won't hold your weight"

Rudy said "I know what I'm doing" Jack said still advancing on the necklace "Jack I'm in charge and I order you off that pipe" Rudy shouted, Jack got to the chain and held on tight "No one tells me what to do" he replied in annoyance, he took the necklace off the pipe and threw it too a grateful Kim, he glanced at Danny who was hugging Jerry and sighed, he was about to get off when the pipe broke causing him to fall.

End Dream (Danny's POV)

We all heard Jack shouting and as mad as I was I couldn't leave him like that, we all went into the office and woke him up "Man I just had the craziest dream, you were all there, we all had, really bad hair, except for you Danny, your hair looked really pretty" Jack said sitting up, I glanced down at the floor a little embarrassed "Thanks, I guess" I said shrugging "Hey Kim where's your necklace?" Jack asked in confusion "I lost it, my aunt is gonna freak out" she said "Jack you feelin any better now that you got some sleep?"

Rudy asked "Yeah, you were right, I didn't mean to disrespect you, I was just tired" Jack said "It's cool, I'm just glad you got a little rest" Rudy said smiling, Jack turned to me "And I'm really sorry Danny, in my dream you were dating Jerry and it made me realize something" Jack said licking his lips nervously, Jerry smirked "Really? I was dating Danny? All right" he said proudly, I rolled my eyes "It showed me what things would be like if I did let you leave, and it would've tore me apart, so what I'm saying is, I'm sorry, and here"

he said, he placed one of his favorite bracelets around my wrist "Jack I can't, you love this bracelet" I said shaking my head, he smiled "Yeah, but I love you more" he said hugging me, I hugged back and laughed when everyone 'awwed', I pulled away a little "So do you forgive me?" he asked, I nodded "Yes" I said, we both leaned in and kissed, he slipped his tongue in and it wrestled with mine "Okay, I may be fine with this but it doesn't mean I wanna see that" Rudy said pulling us apart, I laughed and we just held hands instead "Kim, I found your necklace at Falafel Phil's" Eddie said handing her the necklace "Thanks" she said happily "And the weirdest thing, I bumped into Stacey Wiseman and she asked me out"

Eddie said confused "Maybe Kim's necklace does have magical powers" Jerry said, he and Milton chuckled "So we really dated in the dream?" I asked motioning to Jerry, Jack nodded "Yeah, you had the name Charm and you were both snitch's, you were like spy's, and you guys were in love, you kissed and hugged" Jack said grimacing, Jerry threw an arm around my shoulder "Yah know Danny, that dream could become reality" he said smirking, I moved away "Dream on Lovetrain"

I said giggling "Yeah, and anyways guys I doubt Kim's necklace has magical powers" Jack scoffed, he held the necklace and looked at it for a seconds before panicking "Maybe I didn't get enough sleep, see ya" he shouted running out, I shook it off "Maybe he didn't have enough sleep" I said, they all nodded in agreement and I played with my new bracelet.

**Authors Note:  
>Danika's clothes link is on my profile if you want to see the 70's clothes, and sorry you had to wait so long for me to update x<strong>


	27. Clash of the Titans Part 1

"The joust is a highly specialized, combat technique, it's all about control, balance and grace" Rudy said, Eddie started hitting Jerry with the joust and he started screaming "Stop, stop your beating the grace out of him" Jack said, Eddie stopped and I quieted my giggling "Hey put down your pugil stick" Rudy said as Eddie jumped off the beam with it "Forget that, I'm taking this thing on the bus with me" he said, he started hitting Jerry again and chased him right out of the dojo "Rudy!" I looked to see Ty and Frank come in looking angry, I carried on stroking Banana "Ty, what are you doing here?"

Rudy asked confused "I was over at the nail salon getting a power pedicure, which by the way is manly because it has the word power in it" Ty replied, I scoffed "Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said shaking my head, he gave me a quick glare "Anyway, when I came out, I found this under my windshield wiper" he said holding up a flyer "What is it?" Jack asked "It's the thing that goes back and forth on your car when it's raining, it's amazing" Frank said, I rolled my eyes "What's amazing is your 19 and still in the 7th grade" Jack said, I giggled and he sat next to me on the bench "This, is what I'm talking about, your Bobby Wasabi flyer, was on my car"

Ty said opening up the flyer "This is a declaration of war Rudy" he said "This isn't about flyers Ty, it's about the feud that started between us 15 years ago" Rudy said "What you did to me was wrong, but it doesn't matter, because I'm still the best sensei in this town. You up for a little joust?" Ty asked motioning to the stands, Rudy handed Jack the flyer and stood in front of Ty "I've never walked away from a joust in my life" he said, they had a small stare down before running onto the stands "Wonder who'll win" I said to myself, Jack put his arms around my waist "God knows" I said "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a moment to harness my Chi"

Rudy said, Ty nodded and once Rudy started Ty knocked him down with the jousting stick "Ha ha, I'm the king of the world…oof" Ty exclaimed once he fell of the stand, I giggled.

I walked down the stairs to see Jack talking to Julie, which was odd seen as she never talks to guys "So I'm not a manly man? Nothing here works for yah" Jack said motioning to his body and face, I decided to sit down and watch "Let it go Jack, it's never going to happen" Julie said before walking away, I laughed and got down from my spot on the stairs "Hey" I said, he turned around and hugged me briefly "What was that all about? The thing with Julie?" I asked curiously, he shrugged "She has a crush on Milton so I said that I'd talk to him" he said taking my hands in his own "Wow, she has a crush on Milton? Didn't see that coming"

I said in surprise, he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist "So I got a bit of free time" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively, I smiled a little "Really?" I asked knowingly, he nodded and leaned in "Hey, none of this in the hallways" a teacher shouted from the stairs, we both groaned and pulled away "Damn" Jack said, I rolled my eyes and we headed to the lesson.

I walked into the dojo after school and found Jack and Kim there "So Milton like's Julie, and Julie like's Milton, do you know what this means?" Kim asked excitedly "Yes I do, it's a perfect storm of nerd love" Jack replied sarcastically "This isn't a joke Jack we have to help them, today he tried giving her flowers, and it didn't go so well" Kim said in thought "I've got an idea, Falafel Phil's tomorrow night, I'll bring Julie and you bring Milton, and do not let him bring roses he was passing gas all afternoon, it was disgusting, and kinda nice"

Kim said smiling, I heard some commotion from outside so I went back out, I found Eddie and Jerry in food suits fighting, a lot of people had out their cameras so I did the same, after a few seconds though the mall cop Joan pulled them apart "Oh c'mon" I whined with everybody else but she still broke it up.


	28. Clash of the Titans Part 2

A while later I saw Ty and Frank head into the dojo, I followed them in to see what was going on "What are you doing here?" Rudy asked confused "I came to get my neice" Ty said angry, as usual, he was looking at Julie "Ty's your uncle?" Milton asked turning to her "Julie's your neice?" Jack asked in disbelief "Yes she is and I forbid her from seeing him" Ty said "You can't forbid her from seeing him, because I forbid him from seeing her" Rudy exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and walked further in "Well I forbid them first" Ty said, they nearly had another argument but Ty blocked his ears and dragged Julie out "Man, I'm sorry Milton" I said rubbing his shoulder, he sighed and looked at the floor. 

The next day I was out in the courtyard with a lot of people, it was the rap of between Eddie and Jerry "Alright, no more rapping wars, now were gonna squash this beef by letting the crowd decide who's number one okay? Now up first is Eddie, the rhyming Falafel Ball" Joan said handing him the mic, he finished the rap and we all 'oohed' "Okay okay alright, up next is Jerry, the rapping corndog" Joan announced, Eddie handed Jerry the mic and he started his rap, we all 'oohed' again and Joan stopped the music "I'm sorry, you call that bringing it? These people came here to hear some real rap am I right?"

she asked, we all cheered and I still had my video camera rolling while sat on the table for good viewing "Let's do it" Joan shouted, I turned on the music and she ripped of her uniform revealing a red suit thing, she put on a blue hat and large yellow necklace watch, Jerry threw her the microphone and she started her rap, we all cheered for her and I laughed aswell, I turned off the camera and was ready to put it on the school website.

After a lot of boring hours I walked into the dojo and found Milton hugging Julie, everybody was there, Frank, Ty, Rudy, Jack and Kim "Rudy" "Ty" they said, they tried to hug but couldn't do it and gave up "Kim" Frank said opening his arms "Frank" Kim said menacingly before flipping him over, I laughed "Did I imagine that or did she just flip me?" Frank asked, I walked over to him with Jack who helped him up "You must have imagined it, yah know what? Go give her a hug" he said "Kim" Frank said "Frank" she said, they had a repeat and I rolled my eyes "Oh Frank, you're gonna be in 7th grade for a long time"

Jack said shaking his head, he turned to me "Danny" he said wiggling his eyebrows "Jack" I said smirking, our arms wrapped around the other and we kissed rather heatedly "Hey!" someone shouted, we didn't pull away though, instead Jack lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist "Oh c'mon man that's my sister" Rudy whined, I giggled and Jack moved onto my neck "Sorry Rudy" I said before biting my lip to stop the moaning noise from coming out "No you're not" he said grimacing, I giggled and Jack pulled my head down with his hand so we could kiss again "Okay that's enough Lovin"

Kim said annoyed, I pulled away this time, quite breathlessly might I add "That was new" Jack said breathing as heavily as me, I rested my forehead against his own "I know right" I said smiling a little "I love you" he said nuzzling my nose with his own, I nuzzled back "I love you too" I whispered, I heard the others groaning but I ignored them.


	29. Badge of Honour Part 1

I was out in the courtyard with everyone waiting for Jack to do his trick "What's going on?" Rudy asked walking out of the dojo "Jack's about to do a hippie jump over the chair, and then a three sixty flip into an olly" Kim explained "That's not Ollie that's Phil, and he's gonna get killed" Rudy said worriedly, Phil looked up "I got this baby, first job in my country I was speed bump" he said before lying back down, I grimaced but shook it off, Jack managed to pull it off and we cheered, he came back over to us and high fived Phil "Min if I snag your ax and take it for a scrape?" Rudy asked, we all gave him looks of confusion "Can I borrow your skateboard?"

he asked, Jack handed it to him "Have you ever ridden one before Rudy?" Jack asked "I'm a 3rd degree black belt I think I can handle a little rolling toy" Rudy replied "Okay knock yourself out" Jack said, Rudy got on the skateboard and slipped straight away, he landed on his back and we all groaned "I think he just knocked himself out" Eddie said "No I didn't" Rudy said, the skateboard came back down and landed on his head "Now he did" Jerry said, we all crouched down next to Rudy and helped him out.

After school the next day we all went into the dojo, Banana greeted me by jumping into my arms "Oh hello baby" I said in a baby voice, he licked my nose and I giggled "That is so cute" Kim said petting his head, I nodded and sat on the bench "Hey guys I've got a very big surprise" Rudy announced "Please tell me your finally getting these silly mats cleaned" Milton said "Yeah, their so moldy that every week we have to give them a shave" Jack said after dropping his bag down "Yesterday when I got home, my grandfather got a whiff of me, cried, and said I smelt like the war" Eddie said, I snickered and scratched Banana's tummy

"I'm not talking about our mats, I'm talking about this" Rudy said motioning to the orange cover on the wall "Woah, a wall sheet, it's beautiful" Jerry said in awe, I rolled my eyes and Milton sat next to me on one side, while Jack sat on the other, Kim and Eddie occupied the other bench while Jerry stayed stood up "It's not a wall sheet" Rudy said, he pulled off the cover to reveal a flat screen T.V, he earned words of approval from the guys "Oh man, it's 4:30 ninja space monkeys is on" Eddie said grabbing the remote and returning to his seat "This isn't for watching ninja space monkeys" Rudy said taking the remote from him

"This is a teaching tool so that we can study your tournament videos. Milton let's start with your match" Rudy said switching on the T.V "Oh here we go" Milton groaned "It's okay Milton, this is all about learning from your mistakes, now watch carefully" Rudy said, he played the video and we all found it rather amusing "Okay, here your meeting your opponent" Rudy said "That kid beat Milton? He's tiny" Eddie said causing us all to laugh "He wasn't that small Eddie" Milton said in annoyance "Uh yeah he was, the ref just took him out of his stroller" Kim said "I don't care how small my opponent was, he was very tough" Milton said defensively

"Uh, she, she was very tough" Jack corrected causing us to laugh even more "You know what? I'm outta here" Milton exclaimed getting up from his seat "Oh c'mon dude where you goin?" Jack asked turning on the bench "Somewhere I can get a little respect" Milton replied before storming out of the dojo, I rolled my eyes and we all turned back to the screen, Rudy switched it on to Eddie's tournament video seen as Milton left, but even though Jack was watching the T.V, his hands were on another level, they started off around my waist but then one started stroking my leg, it was hard to concentrate on one thing one my mind was completely on another,

there was suddenly a loud commotion coming from outside and we all ran to see what it was "Milton got him everybody" Joan shouted out of breath "That was the longest 30 feet of my life" she said "Milton what happened?" I asked "This little squirrel boy, took down the seafood snatcher, don't change hero, don't ever change" Phil said going back into his restaurant "I was just trying to..." Milton started "Do the right thing, well you did mister, and because of your bravery, I award you with this plastic badge" Joan said pinning the badge on his shirt "Which makes you an honourary mall cop" she said proudly

"Milton this is awesome, I can't believe you did this" Jack said both in confusion and surprise "Well I did" Milton said after looking nervously at the badge, I knew something fishy was going on, no way could Milton have done that "I certainly did" he said raising a hand, Joan nodded and the guys all gave him a pat on the back, I did the same not wanting to seem jealous, but I was still thinking it all over.

After out training was over Jack was walking me home, well, he was on the skateboard going really slow "So how do you do it?" I asked motioning to the board, he shrugged "It's like riding a bike, you never forget" he said, he suddenly stopped and I gave him a confused look "Get on" he said pointing to it, I shook my head nervously "No way" I said backing up, he jumped off and pulled me over "C'mon, just stand on it, I promise I won't let you go" he said,

I trusted him "Okay" I sighed, I shakily stood on it, and he was behind me with his hands wrapped around my waist "Okay, now just relax" he said, we started moving and I giggled, it was quite fun "Okay it's not that bad" I said as he helped me off "See, and I didn't let go" he said with his hands still on my waist "Okay, you keep your promises I guess" I said resting my head on his shoulder "Yeah I do" he said rubbing my back a little.

I was at school the next day a little late, Rudy had gone somewhere before school time and when he came back he bruised, so I had to help him out a bit, he didn't say much, just mumbled something about a flame being snuffed, whatever the hell that meant "I bet he's at home polishing his badge" Jerry said in annoyance, I guessed they were talking about Milton "Hey guys" I greeted "Where were you this morning?"

Kim asked, I sighed "Rudy bruised himself somehow so I took care of him, he kept talking about a flame being snuffed, it was pretty weird" I said, she nodded but looked like she knew something "Anyways I think what Milton did at the mall yesterday was pretty cool, maybe it'll give him some self esteem" Jack said "Uh, it gave him somethin" Kim said, I looked at the stairs to see Milton in some kind of police uniform, we all walked over to him "Milton, whatcha wearin?"Jack asked "My uniform, it's part marching band, part Starfleet, and all attitude"

Milton replied, I rolled my eyes "You know that plastic badge doesn't give you any real power right?" Jack asked hopefully "Oh I've got power, and I'm not afraid to use it sister" Milton said "Excuse me" he said heading over to the lockers where a kid was getting wedgied, Milton stopped the kid from being wedgied, but only because the bully knew he took down the robber at the mall, I still didn't believe it.

I took Banana for a walk later on and ran into Milton "Hey Milton" I said "Hey Danny" he said happily, I sighed "Milton, did you really take down that guy yesterday?" I asked, he looked in thought "Well yes, in a way" he said nervously, I sat on the bench and motioned him to sit with me "I was mad, and I got a lemon drink, so I tried putting some more lemon in the cup but I squirted myself in the eye, I dropped the cup and lemon, the robber slipped on it and I fell on top of him, you guys looked like you had a new found respect for me when Joan gave me that badge,

so I just went along with it" he said, I knew it, he couldn't have taken that guy down "I won't tell the guys Milton, but I think you should, and if not, just don't go too nuts on this whole mall cop thing okay?" I asked, he nodded and I headed back to the dojo with Banana.


	30. Badge of Honour Part 2

I noticed a closed sign on the dojo and I ran in, I let Banana of the lead and he ran around "This bean pole ratted us out to the health inspector" Kim said motioning to Milton "What? Dude are you insane you brought a health inspector down here? He didn't find my cheese making locker did he?" Jerry asked quickly "You make cheese in your locker? That's disgusting" Jack said grimacing "Ever since you got that badge you've been out of control" Kim said to Milton "Well when I do something wrong it's my job to do something about it" Milton said leaning in threateningly "Why don't you do something about your breath, you could use a mint, sister" Kim exclaimed in annoyance, he breathed in her face and she grimaced

"Hey I just met these guys in the parking lot, they gave me a great price to steam the mats, they even said they could do it tonight" Rudy said coming in "Great, if we pass the inspection the dojo can re-open tomorrow" Jack said "That gives us tonight, Rudy we have time to go back to the half pipe" Kim said, my eyes widened "That's what's going on? You're coming home bruised because you've been trying to skateboard?" I asked in disbelief, Rudy nodded but started shaking his head nervously at Kim "Seriously Kim" Jack complained "We are not giving up, get in the car" Kim said to Rudy "No no, uh you know, Jack's right, it's a little dangerous and I finally stopped leaking"

Rudy said "No go get in the car c'mon Jack" Kim said pushing Rudy towards the door "Take care of him for me" I begged Jack, he nodded and pecked my cheek before leaving with Kim and Rudy.

I was still in the dojo later on when Jerry and Eddie came running in "Danny have you seen our bikes?" Eddie asked breathlessly, I shook my head "No why?" I asked confused "Someone stole our bikes" Jerry said, my mouth opened a little in shock "Oh my god, maybe we should find Milton" I suggested, they helped me up and we left the dojo, we eventually found Milton in Falafel Phil's "Hey Milton, someone stole our bikes" Eddie exclaimed, Milton sighed and stood from his seat "They weren't stolen, I impownded them"

he replied crossing his arms, the guys gave him strange looks "You had em chained to the Captain Corndog statue, that's against the rules" he said "Milton" I said in disbelief, I couldn't believe he would do that "Yeah? Well you know what else is against the rules, being a jerk to your friends" Jerry said "Yah know Milton, I think there's a badge where your heart used to be" Eddie said, they started leaving and I turned to Milton "You should really give up this act Milton, It's getting old, and the friends you want to respect you, won't be here very much longer if you keep this up" I said before leaving with them.

I was walking rather depressed with Jerry and Eddie to the dojo, we were all still bummed about Milton "Wana go suck on the nozils at the fro yo store?" Eddie asked "You kidding me, if Milton saw that he'd write us up and put us in mall jail" Jerry said "We have a mall jail?" I asked confused "Well kinda, you sit in Joan's office while she reads her high school year book and cries" Jerry explained, I giggled and was struck with an idea "We got nothing else to do, why don't we go watch those guys Rudy hired steam blast the mats?" I suggested, they both nodded and we jogged into the dojo, when we got in I saw two of the guys carrying Rudy's T.V

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" the man asked nervously "We wanted to watch you guys steam blast the mats. Where's your steam blaster?" Jerry asked them "It's out at the steam station, yeah it's getting filled, with steam" the guy replied "Oh sounds legit" Jerry said obliviously "Jerry, I think these guys are robbers" Eddie said "What? Why would Rudy hire robbers to clean his mats? Oh" Jerry said, the smile fell from his face once he realized what was going on, I back away and hit someone, I turned to see a guy dressed in black behind me, the boys started running back and forth until they bashed into each other and thudded onto the floor, I sighed "Tie me up" I said holding out my hands, the guy nodded and grabbed the belts.

A few minutes later I was sat on the floor with Jerry and Eddie, they had woken up from the temporary knock out, someone came in and we looked to see Milton "Psst" Eddie whispered, Milton turned and spotted us "Jerry, Eddie, Bo, what are you 3 doing? You're not authorized to be here" he said, I rolled my eyes "Neither are they" Eddie said motioning to the robbers "Their the cleaning crew" Milton said "Yeah, their cleaning us out" Jerry exclaimed, we finally got Milton to believe us and he walked over to the robbers, I just noticed he had Tootsie on a leash "Well this burglary is over, you sir are under arrest"

Milton said, the other 3 guys surrounded him and the main one laughed "Really? You're arresting me?" he asked amused "That's right" Milton said letting Tootsie go, the goat walked around and Milton pulled out a card from his pocket "You have the right to remain silent" he started, the 3 henchmen picked him up and tied him to the dummy "Yah happy Milton? Look what you and your stupid little badge got us into" Eddie said "Yeah, you stop one robbery and you think your some sort of superhero" Jerry said "The truth is I didn't even do that, the guy slipped on my smoothie and I saw a chance to make myself look big"

Milton replied "Too bad you're not the crime fighter you pretended to be, cuz that's the guy we need right now" Eddie said, Milton got a weird look on his face and we glanced at each other, he ripped off the belts and I watched intently, Milton started to fight the robber, and to our surprise, he was winning, after taking the last guy down Milton looked at us, I had a face of utter shock "Milton that was sick" Jerry said in as much shock as me, I heard running sounds and I turned my head to see Rudy and Jack "What's going on?"

Rudy asked "These guys you hired were robbers, and Milton took them all down" Eddie said, I heard more running and Joan came in with 2 officers "Oh I have got to get a scooter the speeds killing me" she said catching her breath, I rolled my eyes as Joan began to list the things she would give him for this "No Joan stop, I don't want any of this, I know I was acting like a jerk, it's just I was tired of being teased and I wanted a little respect from you guys" Milton said "Dude just because we busted on you, doesn't mean we don't respect you" Jack said "Yeah Milton what you did was incredible" Rudy added "Thanks, but I just want things to go back to the way they were" he said, he glanced down at his badge before unpinning it

"Joan, please take this badge back" he said putting it on her hand, she gasped "Wow, that was the pin, she's gonna bleed, I need some back up, officer has a boo boo" she said into her walky talky as she left the dojo "Hey tonight, we celebrate, no robbery, free Falafel on me let's go" Phil announced, we all cheered until the guys left, that's when we realized that we were still tied up "Their coming back for us right?" Jerry asked "I hope so, my butt's getting numb" Eddie said, they looked at each other before calling for help and I rolled my eyes "Guys calm down" I said loudly, they both turned to me "Okay, Jerry you turn around so our backs are together"

I instructed, it took a bit of bum shuffling but we finally did it "Okay now you find my rope and untie it" I finished, his hands moved around a lot "Okay I got it" he said "Now pull" I said, he pulled and I felt my hands were able to move, I took off my ropes before taking off the guys ropes too "Good thinking Danny" Eddie said as we walked out, I smiled "I know quite a bit" I said shrugging, they both nodded and we went into Falafel Phil's where everybody was "Thanks for untying us" Jerry said pulling up a chair "Oh sorry guys" Rudy said through a mouth full of Falafel ball "Of course you are" I mumbled, I forgave him anyways.


	31. The Great Escape Part 1

"Sup" Jerry said in greeting as he walked through the doors "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Jack asked "Yeah I blew it off, I'm sparing with Eddie, you know where he is?" Jerry asked "He said that if he was gonna spar with you then he'd need to go to the library first, whatever that means" I said leaning against the lockers "Okay.." I turned around to see Eddie with book's taped to his body "…let's do this quick, that book alarm went crazy when I walked out" he finished "Wow Jerry a human sparing dummy, this'll be the first time I've ever seen you hit the books" Jack said standing next to me, Jerry rolled his eyes and started hitting the book on Eddie's chest, Eddie chuckled "You hit like my grandmother" he said amused,

Jerry shook his head "Oh that's it" he said, he started going psycho on Eddie so we had to step in "Woah take it easy, man you hit him right in the grapes of wrath" Jack said, Jerry smirked "Yeah I know man, I'm gonna be in sick shape for the tournament Saturday, I'm ready, I'm focused and nothing can distract me from…. Yo what to do girl" Jerry exclaimed as a blonde girl walked past him, I rolled my eyes "What's going on here" I spun around to see one of the teachers, I had him for something but I never bothered to remember his name "I'm out"

Eddie exclaimed before jogging away "Ah Martinez, I been looking all over for you, you were supposed to be in detention" the teacher said walking over to Jerry "Yeah yeah yeah, had to blow it off, I'm in training but just put it on my tab" Jerry said nonchalantly, I snickered "Let's go you c'mon" the teacher said angrily "Okay, I'm sorry Vice Principal Slugman it won't happen again" Jerry said in a sorry voice, Slugman, that's the name "Really? You mean that?" Slugman asked hopefully "What do you need to hear buddy?" Jerry asked shrugging, Slugman dragged Jerry away and I rolled my eyes again "Wow, he is such a rule breaker"

I said to Jack as he closed his locker "Yeah I guess, do you go for that type by any chance?" he asked curiously, I chuckled "I used to, maybe that's why I fell for you" I said, he slowed down "I'm not bad" he said confused "No, but remember the day we first met, you crashed through the dojo wall and got arrested" I said recapping him, his face turned to one of remembrance and I nodded "So, that's how I got you hooked, me flying through the dojo and nearly taking your head off" he said, I bit my lip and nodded "If you like it so much I should do it again"

he said hugging me, I hugged back "Rudy would kill you" I said shaking my head in amusement "Yeah I guess" he said shrugging "Hey, don't ever change, just because I used to like bad boys doesn't mean you should turn into Love train" I said motioning to the way Slugman dragged Jerry "You sure? I could pull it off yah know" he offered, I giggled and kissed his cheek "Nope, I like you as you are, now c'mon let's go" I said pulling him down the hall.

After school I walked into the dojo and found Jack training with Jerry, Jerry was surprisingly good "Wow Jerry you're really good" I said walking all the way in, he smirked and winked at me "I know right, I really wanna make my dad proud, I'm even on this special training diet" he said, he walked over to the mats and picked up a cup with an egg in it "Hold this" he said handing me the cup while he held the egg "Thanks gorgeous" he said, he cracked the egg and emptied the contents into the cup "Oh you're kidding right?"

I asked hopefully "Yeah please tell me you're not gonna…" "Yes I am" Jerry said cutting off Jack, instead of drinking the egg he ate the eggshell, I rolled my eyes and heard a bunch of crashing noised come from inside Rudy's office "Hey what's that noise?" Jerry asked, I shrugged in confusion "It's not Banana, he's back home today" I said "You think Rudy's tryna squeeze into his skinny jeans again?" Jack asked, I shivered in disgust "I hope not, that's a 3 man job" Jerry said "And something no little sister should ever see" I said, Jack chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulder,

they both turned their heads to the entrance and I looked to see Rudy waddle in wearing his skinny jeans "Oh my god" I whined sticking my face into Jack's shoulder "What's going on fools?" Rudy asked "Wow, your but looks like they shrink wrapped a couple of cantaloupes" Jack said, I groaned and he chuckled a little more "Thank you" Rudy said, I heard more noises come from the office and Rudy looked confused "Hey what's going on in my office?" he asked "We don't know we thought you were in there"

Jack said "Oh no, Tootsie" Rudy exclaimed while speed waddling into the office, we ran over there to see his office completely trashed and a goat in the middle of it "Oh no, bad goat, bad goat" Rudy said angrily, a phone started ringing "I think she ate my phone" Rudy said pointing to Tootsie, he crouched down and pushed Tootsie's belly, the accept beep went off and I rolled my eyes "Hello, Hello, whoever's calling, you're in a goat" Rudy said through Tootsie, I turned around and walked right out of the office.

It was the next day at school and we were all having lunch "Hey what's this thing holding your books together?" Kim asked Milton, he had some sort of elasticated thing around his books "I got band from using my bag-pack by my orthopedist" Milton replied "Orthopedist, what are you 80?" Kim asked in disbelief, Jack took the band of the books and inspected it "Man this things crazy, it's like a giant rubber band for your books" he said flinging it "Or, a big giant sling shot for these pucks" Jerry said taking the band from Jack "hey, 5 bucks says I can nail Larry right in his blow hole" Jerry said motioning to the big whale mascot,

we all gave him words of approval and he aimed "Not with that angle of structure you can't" Milton said, we all turned to him and he took the band and puck from Jerry "It's simple physics, force = Mass x exceleration" he said, he put his feet up on the table and put the band around them, he placed the puck in the sling shot and aimed "So, you just have to stretch it, don't stretch it too far, until you align it.." he let go of the puck and we all watched, unfortunately for Milton, Larry moved so the puck knocked off Mrs Davis's wig, my mouth went wide and I covered my mouth to stifle the laughter

"Who is responsible for this?" Slugman asked while pointing to Mrs Davis's none wigged head, we all turned around and casually ate our food "I am" Milotn said standing up, he walked over and stood in front of Slugman "You? You're the poster boy for good behavior" he said placing a hand on Milton's shoulder "Milton didn't do it, I did" Jerry said getting up aswell "What are you doing?" Jack asked him "Dude he can't handle heat like this, I got it" Jerry said reassuringly "I'll report to detention, or as I like to call it, club Jerry"

Jerry said walking over to them "You are headed for maximum security lock down detention with Captain Coburn, see you on Saturday" Slugman said angrily "Oh no Saturdays actually not gonna work for me, I've got a karate tournament" Jerry told him "You shoulda thought of that before you hair jacked Mrs Davis" Slugman snapped, I laughed and he glared at me so I stopped instantly.


	32. The Great Escape Part 2

"Jerry, your family's gonna see you in this tournament, I have a plan" Jack said, we were all on the floor where Jerry's detention was meant to be "Dude you heard what Slugman said, this isn't regular detention, it's maximum security lockdown detention" Jerry said motioning to the steel grey door which looked similar to one you see in a prison cell "No I mean this guy Coburn, he's never seen you before, I'll say I'm you, do the time and you can go to the tournament" Jack said "It just might work" I commented "Room 214, "I've heard about this place, you can smell the stink of delinquency"

Milotn said in disgust "That's not delinquency" Jerry said smirking, Milton moved away and Jack banged on the door, the peep hole slid open "Martinez?" Coburn asked "Yup, that's me" Jack said, the guy slid the peep hole closed and a noise of locks being undone came from inside, it took a few seconds and I wondered how many locks he exactly had in there, the door finally flew open and the man stepped out "Ah the de-wigger" Coburn said opening up a file, I'm guessing it was Jerry's

"You have quite a rap sheet, you stuffed meatloaf into Tommy Wards trombone" he read out, Jerry started to snicker and I nudged him motioning that he should be quiet "And you spread atomic glue on the toilet seat of the faculty lounge" Coburn said "Yeah, I remember that one, that was my best one, you Mr Harper walked around with that seat on his butt for 3 days" Jerry said laughing, I sighed and he realized what he'd done "Oh really Jerry?" he exclaimed looking up "This way Martinez" Coburn said dragging him in, Jerry shouted something in another language and the door was shut and locked.

Later on in the dojo we were all trying to figure out how we could help Jerry "Captain Coburn is focused on one thing and one thing only, kids breaking out, what he's not expecting, is someone braking in" Jack said smirking "Okay, you guys make the switch, one Jerry for another" Kim said "Wait a minute, where are we gonna fin another Jerry?" I asked in confusion, Jack motioned to the left and we looked to see Milton come in looking like Jerry "Wooh, who ordered the swag yo?" he asked, I snickered

"That's pretty good, but are you sure he's ready?" Eddie asked "Let's find out, Kim pretend to be an attractive girl kay?" Jack asked her, she gave him a look when he turned around "Okay I'll try but I don't know if a heinous troll like me could pull it off" she said in annoyance, I chuckled "Show her what you got, Jerry" Jack said throwing an arm around Milton's shoulder, Milton over-sprayed on the cologne and did a weird jog over to Kim who coughed slightly when she breathed it in "Yo, sup girl, what to do?" Milton said "Your cologne makes my eyes burn is what it do" she replied in a tone, I laughed "Alright listen mama sita, you wanna nice hit slice of Jerry pie or what?"

he asked "What are you talking about?" she asked shaking her head "Sorry leme slow down, forgot I was talking to a blonde" Milton said backing up, I clicked my tongue and stood next to Kim "What did you just say?" I asked angrily, he suddenly looked nervous "Oh that's it!" Kim shouted, we lunged for Milton but the boys held us back "I'm gonna kill you" I shouted, the boys threw us back and gave each other a look "He's ready" they said in sync,

they let Milton walk out first and made sure to guard him from me and Kim "We owe him a good beating" I said still angry about the whole blonde thing "I know, but he was just pretending to be Jerry, maybe we shouldn't have jumped him" she said calming down "See this is what happens, man so many dumb blondes ruing things for us smart blondes" I exclaimed, she giggled and we carried on walking to school.

I was in the vents with the boys waiting for Kim to do her part, I heard her and we gently lowered Milton down by a harness, he tapped Jerry on the shoulder, he strapped on the harness and we with much difficulty pulled him up through the vent and put the top back over the hole "Man you guys are awesome" Jerry said as we crawled back through the vents, we had to go single file,

it went Jack, Eddie, me, then Jerry "Hey Jack don't kill me for this, but your girl has one nice ass" he exclaimed "I'm not mad, I know man, I know" Jack said proudly "You know I'm here right?" I asked both annoyed and slightly flattered "Oh I know your there sweetheart, just keep crawling" Jerry said from behind me, I rolled my eyes, at least he didn't use Milton's blonde comment.

After the whole detention/prison break we got back in time for the tournament, Eddie had just beat his opponent and it was Jerry's turn, his whole family were here chanting his name but I couldn't see him "Where's Jerry?" Jack asked, Rudy left the dojo for a few minutes and soon Jerry came running in, we all cheered for him as he faced his opponent, the other guys flipped him over which meant the other team won, Jerry looked scared until his family ran onto the mat still cheering for him, I laughed, it was really sweet watching them all together

"Man, his family are awesome, even though he didn't win, they still love him, unlike our parents" I said to Rudy sadly, he threw and arm around my shoulder and side hugged me "I know Danny, but we have each other, that's how it's been since you were 13 and that's exactly how it's staying" he said, I smiled and hugged him tighter.


	33. Danny's Dillema Part 1

I walked into school feeling very strange, I'm not sure why, I just had a really weird feeling about something "Hey Danny" everyone greeted me as I arrived, I smiled and hugged them all but kissed Jack "Oh c'mon stop sucking face" Milton complained, I giggled and pulled away "So, you guys do anything interesting over the weekend?" I asked making conversation, they all groaned and I rolled my eyes "No, same thing as usual, visit Grandma" Eddie replied disgustedly, I snickered and sat down on the pillar bench "She try doing stuff to your hair again?" I asked, he nodded "That's all she ever wants, man I had to hide in the closet for an hour, it got really stuffed in there, and I was starving" he replied annoyed,

I nodded and turned to the others "Practiced my dancing, hey that reminds me, Danny can you come over tonight? I really need help with this one move, and I need another dancers help doing it" he begged, I shrugged and nodded "Sure, I don't think I'm doing anything" I said, he thanked me before heading off to his class "So what did you do?" Kim asked as we walked to English "Oh nothing much, visited mom n dad, it was horrible, all I heard from them was 'have you broken up with that skater boy yet', it was so annoying" I moaned, she chuckled "But we ain't ever brakin up are we?" Jack asked resting his chin on my shoulder "Never ever"

I whispered pecking him quickly, the others all fake gagged "Okay, were done with the mushy stuff now" I said rolling my eyes, they all looked relieved and the bell rang "Gotta get to class, see yah later" Jack said before leaving with the other boys "So, you guys are going pretty well huh?" Kim asked as we sat in our seats "Yeah, it's going great, it's really strange how smooth actually" I said thinking over everything "Well, it's rare, just be happy you're getting through this nicely, not many people do" she said facing me in her seat which was left to mine "Yeah I guess, so what about you huh? Crushing on anyone?"

I asked, she smiled shyly "Well there's this one guy, yah know, the foreign guy" she said nudging her head to the other side of the class, about 3 weeks ago a new guy was transferred here, said he came from Spain, he was actually quite gorgeous, brown eyes, short brown hair, and an amazing body "You and half the girls in this school" I pointed out, she nodded "True, but last week, he came over and asked me to study with him this Friday, I am so excited, hopefully something will happen" she said excitedly, we both laughed and the teacher came in forcing us to turn away and pay attention.

After school I went to meet Jerry outside "Hey Danny, you ready?" he asked sitting on his bike, I bit my lip "Yeah, I kinda don't have a bike" I said sheepishly, he shrugged "Just get on, my seats big enough for the two of us and you can just put your feet on the pegs" he said, I nodded and did what he said before putting my hands on his waist "You holding on?" he asked, I nodded "And off we go" he said peddling rather fast.

We finally got to Jerry's house and I carefully got off the bike, his house was small but big at the same time, I knew he had a lot of brothers and sisters so it must have been hard "Alright, now just a warning, there's a slight chance my family might be in there, so if they nearly run into you, it's normal, but don't worry I already told them to behave" he said reassuringly, I nodded and he pulled me in through the front door "I'm home!" he called, there was a rushing noise of footsteps and a bunch of kids ran through the hall and practically dived on Jerry, I guessed they were his brothers and sisters "Okay guys, what did I tell you?" he asked, they all formed a line going from smallest to tallest and I chuckled

"Okay, in order of age, Andy 10,Selena 9, Mikey 8,Misha 8 their twins, Jenna 7, Hannah 6, and last but not least, Lilly 4" he finished by picking her up and she cuddled him, it was really adorable "Everybody, this is Danny, one of my best friends, so be nice" he said warningly, they all ran straight at me and hugged the crap outta me, I gasped but laughed "Guys" Jerry groaned, they all giggled and ran in different directions "Sorry about that" Jerry said putting Lilly down, I shrugged "Don't worry about it, how about we get this dancing thing done huh?" I asked, he nodded "This way to the basement" he said leading me down the hall, we walked down a couple of stairs and soon reached the basement, it was quite big and had a few random things on the shelves, along with a couch and radio

"Alright, this isn't our usual dancing, it's Spanish I think, I need to learn it for my mom's birthday" he explained, I nodded "Just so you know, I don't know much about that dancing" I said apologetic, he shrugged "Don't worry about it, I just needed a partner that could actually dance in some way" he said, I giggled remembering how the others danced back when Jerry wanted help with the dance competition "Yeah I guess it can't be that bad" I said sitting on the couch, he played the music and a familiar song came on **(Song is Lambada – Kaoma) **"Hey this sounds familiar" I said pointing to the radio, he nodded "Yeah I know, it's really old but my mom used to love it, so she decided that everybody in the teens should learn the dance, and man is it tricky"

he said rolling his eyes, I smiled and he turned the music up a little before turning to me, he spun around and held out his hand, I giggled at the cheesy move but put my hand in his anyway, he pulled me up and we automatically landed in the dance position, I had one of my hands on his shoulder while the other in his hand, and he had one of his on my hip while the other was in my hand "Okay now just move like this" he said motioning to his feet, we both looked down and he moved one forward before moving it back, and then the other back then forward, I followed and it seemed to be going with the music, we started doing some other moves and I was getting pretty excited that I knew another type of dancing

**(If you've seen the video and how the little boy and girl dance, then that's basically what Jerry and Danny are doing) **the music stopped and after being dipped I shot back up so that we were inches apart and out of breath "How was that?" I asked, he gulped and pulled away nervously "That was good, yeah, I think were done for the day" he said quickly while turning off the radio "Alright, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked, he nodded and I left the house.

_Jerry's Dream_

_He dipped Danny and pulled her back up "How was that?" she asked breathlessly, he nodded "This would make it better" he said leaning in, he crashed his lips against her own and she gasped into his mouth, her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist tightly while slightly lifting her up, he pulled away and leant his forehead against hers "Te amo" he whispered, she smiled "I love you too" she said before kissing him again…._

End Dream (No one's POV)

Jerry shot up from his bead sweating and panting, he remembered his dream and inwardly groaned, he had been having these dreams since he saw her dance before her appendix burst, he ignored them but this dream just proved everything, he was in love with his best friends girl, and not to mention, she was one of his best friends too "Damn it" he shouted, he clamped a hand down on his mouth and sighed in relief when he realized that he didn't wake up any of his family "Oh no" he groaned while falling back on the bed, and also successfully hitting his head on the wall.


	34. Danny's Dillema Part 2

I walked into the school and met up with everyone minus Jerry, I asked the guys where he was "I'm not sure" Kim said shaking her head "I do, he called me this morning saying that he felt sick" Eddie explained, I nodded in understanding and walked with them to my lesson.

After school I tried to phone Jerry, but every time it went straight to answer machine, I headed into the dojo and met up with the others "Hey guys" I greeted, they all said hi and I dumped my school bag in Rudy's office "Hey Danny, how was school?" Rudy asked giving me a brief hug, I sat down on his couch and shrugged "It was alright, Jerry was ill though" I said, Rudy gave me a confused look "Really?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah I know, he's never ill" I said as confused "Maybe he just got unlucky" Rudy said, I nodded "Not really, our Math teacher gave us an Algebra test today" I said in annoyance "How'd it go?"

he asked, I smiled "A+ baby" I said proudly, he chuckled "I'm proud of you Danny, you work really hard" he said, I smiled and he went out into the dojo with the others, I tried ringing Jerry again but he wouldn't answer, I just shrugged it off and went out with the guys.

One Week Later

It had been a week and Jerry was still home, I had rung him a billion times but he still didn't answer, according to the others he was answering and talking to them but when it came to me he couldn't, what was up? What did I do? I decided to go find out for myself, I caught a bus to his house and knocked rather hard, the twins opened the door and I smiled a little "Is Jerry there?" I asked hopefully, they both nodded and took my hands to pull me in, they closed the door and lead me up the stairs, I passed by four doors until we reached one with signs on it, they said 'stay out' or 'Don't even try', I rolled my eyes in amusement and the twins walked in first "Stay here"

Misha said closing the door, I listened and heard them talking, they were whispering and it sounded like they were arguing, the door finally opened again and the twins motioned me in, I walked into the room and it was a mess, I didn't care, my house was always a mess with Rudy living there, the blinds were closed and there was a small night light on, I saw Jerry in his bed watching T.V and I sighed "Can you guys go for a sec" Jerry said to the twins, they both nodded and left the room making sure to close the door "So your ill huh?"

I asked with an attitude, he nodded but looked guilty "So, you can answer all the guys calls but when I ring you can't answer" I said, he sighed "Danny it's complicated" he said with a frustrated tone, I sat on his bed right next to him "Then explain it to me, why won't you talk to me Jerry, what did I do to you?" I asked getting upset, he rubbed his forehead "Danny" he groaned, I shook my head and made him face me "No, Jerry tell me what I did please because I can't think" I said with a few tears falling down my cheeks,

he suddenly sat up straight so that our faces were inches apart "You wanna know what's been bugging me?" he snapped, I nodded "Well this is it" he exclaimed in anger, he gently grabbed the back of my head and slammed my mouth against his own, he kissed me, I couldn't believe it, Jerry Martinez, my best friend, had just kissed me , I pulled away slowly from shock "I'm in love with you" he whispered, I shot up from the bed and started pacing "No, Jerry you can't do this, you know I'm with Jack" I said, he also jumped out of the bed but he was kneeled on it so that his head reached my chest "I know and believe me Danny I tried ignoring it, but I can't do it anymore" he said grabbing my hands, I pulled them away quickly

"No, I can't Jerry, I need to think" I said, he pulled me back by my waist and held on tightly while resting his head on my chest, I cried a little and I could feel him crying too "Don't leave Danny, don't leave me like this please" he begged, I put one hand on his shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair softly with the other "I'm sorry Jerry, I can't, I need to think, but I can't leave Jack" I sobbed, I slowly pulled away and he reluctantly let go, as soon as he did I ran as fast as I could out of the Martinez house and straight to a bench, I collapsed onto it and cried into my hands, how did it happen? I love Jack so much but somehow Jerry began to fall for me too,

I had two boys in love with me and I was already dating one of them, I didn't know what to do, but I knew who to talk to, I managed to summon enough energy to pick myself up off the ground, I rubbed my eyes and quickly made my way to Kim's house.


	35. Better or Worse Part 1

After Kim saw me all upset she said that I was staying over her house, Rudy didn't mind anyway "Okay so what happened?" she asked as we sat down on her bed, I took a deep shaky breath "Well, you know how Jerry's been ill right?" I asked, she nodded "He wasn't ill, well I don't think so anyway" I said in thought "So back to the point, I went over his house to see why he hadn't been answering my calls, and, he may have kissed me" I said slowly and hesitatingly, Kim gave me a look "So by may have, he did or he didn't?" she asked, I played with Jack's bracelet nervously "He did" I mumbled, she obviously heard it though

"OH MY GOD HE KISSED YOU?" she shouted jumping up from the bed, I pulled her back down quickly "Dude any louder" I said in a quiet voice, she nodded and breathed in "Okay, maybe it's just a faze or something" she said hopefully, I winced "Yeah I don't think so" I said, she gave me the look again "He, kind of said that, it's a funny story actually" I said chuckling nervously, she gave me the 'get-to-it' look and I rolled my eyes "He said he was in love with me" I said, she jumped up from the bed and I knew it was coming "OH MY GOD HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU?" she shouted, I pulled her back down and nodded

"Yes, I didn't know what to do, I panicked, told him I was with Jack and got outta there" I said, she nodded "Well do you like him?" she asked, I thought it over, I had never really thought of Jerry in that way, sure when I first met him I had a small crush but it faded and he turned into an older brother type guy, but I could feel like that "I don't know, I don't think so, but I'm not sure" I told her shaking my head "Okay then, this could make things difficult" she said, I groaned and buried my face into her pillow before screaming "Okay calm down"

she said pulling me back up, I sighed "What do I do? I have two boys in love with me, one's my best friend and the other is my boyfriend" I said in a panicked voice "My life is over" I muttered staring at nothing "Okay your life is not over, you just need to speak to Jerry about this" she said, I nodded "Your right, but please keep this a secret, if Jack finds out, he'll go all black belt ninja on Jerry's ass" I said, she nodded "Of course, now c'mon" she said pulling me up from the bed "Where are we going?" I asked nervously "Jerry's house" she said simply, I pulled away "No, Kim, I can't go back and face him" I said, she shook her head

"The only way you're gonna figure this out is if you talk to him, running from it and ignoring the problem isn't gonna help" she said dragging me out of the bedroom "I hate it when your right" I said, she gave me an innocent smiled before dragging me out of the house.

We got to Jerry's by riding the bikes and I got very nervous "Alright Danny, it's time" she said putting the stand down on her bike, I did the same and walked to the front door, Kim knocked and Jerry's mom answered "Hi, were friends of Jerry's, is he in?" Kim asked hopefully "Of course, you must be Kim and Danny" she said motioning is in, we both walked in and she pointed up the stairs "He's up there, he hasn't been out of his room all day"

she said before walking away, we walked upstairs and reached his bedroom door "I can't do it" I said walked away, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back "No, you have to do this Danny, if you don't a lot of bad things could happen" she said sternly, I sighed knowing she was right and opened the door, I walked in and Kim shut the door behind me, only she had stayed in the hall I guess, his room was the same way it was earlier and he was still in his bed, only he was sleeping, but judging by the breathing patterns I knew he was awake,

he was lying on his side and I sat on the bed right next to him slightly leaning over "Jerry?" I asked, he stayed quiet and I sighed "You can probably hear me right now, I don't blame you for ignoring me, I would too with the way I handled things earlier on" I said, I put a hand on his bare shoulder and rubbed it slowly "I like you, I'm not gonna lie, but how do you think I should handle this Martinez? I mean, I can't brake up with Jack, I love him so much, but I know somewhere inside me, I could like you that way too, and I'm sure it will come out soon enough and make my perfect world come crashing down"

I said, I felt a tear running down my cheek and I took a deep breath "I really don't want you to hate me Jerry, way before Jack came you and the guys were always there for me, I know it was you mostly, I don't think Milton or Eddie could've summoned up enough courage to flush a bully's head down the toilet" I said smiling at the memory, I heard a little noise and I knew it came from him

"You were so nice to me, not just because I was Rudy's sister, but because you actually like me, and I'll admit this, I used to have a huge crush on you, but you didn't like me that way so I hid it, until it faded and you were just like an older brother for me, if you had just made a move first we wouldn't be going through this, I would be with you, now I'm not saying it's your fault, you didn't choose to fall in love, hell if you had it your way you wouldn't be able to fall in love, you'd just be our lovable player"

I said amused, he smiled and I knew now the he was deffinatly awake "I don't know what'll happen now, I just had to talk to you, seriously Kim's right outside your door keeping an eye on me" I said rolling my eyes, I leaned down really close to his face and kissed his cheek "Don't leave me Jerry, you can be mad at me for as long as you want, just don't leave me please, I'm begging here, you're my best friend and I can't let you go yet, I'll do anything to help you get over me I promise, just don't leave me"

I whispered resting my forehead on his shoulder and crying a little, I felt someone running their fingers through my hair and I looked up to see him watching me with a sad smile "I won't ever leave you" he whispered, I smiled and jumped on him to hug him, it was very tight but he was hugging me tightly aswell "I love you" he whispered in my ear, I smiled but cried at the same time, it hurt me so much to see him falling for me, but at the same time I got this weird feeling when he said he love me, could it be possible that I'm falling in love with both Jack and Jerry?


	36. Better or Worse Part 2

I went to school with Kim the next day and saw everyone in the hallway, including Jerry, I was in a panicked state because I wasn't sure weather I love him or not, I didn't think I did, but life can be a bitch sometimes "Hey guys, Danny you weren't at home this morning, I called so we could walk to school but you weren't there" Jack said confused, I mentally scolded myself "Oh my god I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you I was staying over Kim's" I said guiltily, he shrugged and threw an arm around my shoulder "I don't mind, you're here now right?"

he asked giving me a small kiss, I smiled and glanced at Jerry who looked really peeved, the bell suddenly rung and I looked at the guys "So I'll see you later?" I asked, they nodded and I made my way to the lesson.

I was on my way home after school when someone pulled me into the alley, I tried screaming but they had their hand over my mouth "Shhh, it's just me" the person whispered, I rolled my eyes and faced Jerry "What the hell was that?" I exclaimed in anger and annoyance, he shrugged innocently "Sorry, I didn't know what else to do" he said in a cute voice, I smiled and hugged him "Don't worry about it" I said, he put his arms around my waist and I pulled away "So, I know you don't wanna hear this right now, but we have to talk about it" he said hesitatingly,

I groaned "Why? Why can't we just leave things the way they are, everything was so much easier" I exclaimed turning away from him and leaning against the wall "It just doesn't work that way Danny!" he shouted, I flinched at the sound "Why did you have to fall for me? Of all people Jerry" I whimpered, I felt his body behind me and I noticed his hands on either side of my head against the wall "I don't know, but I love you" he said in my ear, I shivered in a good way "Don't, just don't" I begged, I could feel his breath on my neck and I leaned back into him a little

"I can't help it" he said, I could feel him kissing my neck and I didn't know what to do, I knew I should've stopped, that I couldn't do it to Jack, but it felt so good, which is why I accidently moaned, I bit my lip silently cursing myself when I was spun around and pinned against the wall "Do you love me?" he asked his face inches away from mine, I looked away and he put his forehead on the side of my head "Danny" he sung quietly in my ear, I bit my lip again and whimpered "I don't know, I think I do, but I love Jack aswell and you know that"

I said frustrated, I could feel his breath on my neck and I pushed myself harder against the wall to try and escape "I'll let you figure it out" he said, he kissed my cheek quickly before disappearing, it took me a minute to know he was gone before I slid down the wall and cried, I didn't know what to do, my feeling were so messed up, it was like a wheel in my head that kept turning and turning, I didn't know who I was falling for, I knew that I liked Jack, but on some level I like Jerry too,

I just didn't know what to do, but I knew I couldn't keep it to myself, I had to speak to someone.

Kim dragged me upstairs and shut the door "What happened this time?" she asked sighing, I flopped back on the bed "He pulled me into the alley and said that we needed to talk, I told him it couldn't work but he just carried on, he kept kissing my neck, and Kim the worst part of it all is that I liked it, I don't even know why I liked it" I exclaimed, the bed dipped and I knew she was next to me "I don't know how to help you Danny. Who do you like more?" she asked, I sat up and though "Well, Jack's amazing, funny, sweet, loving, and hot"

I said smiling, she giggled "But Jerry, he's pretty much the same only with an added bad boy twist to it and I don't know who to choose, Kim tell me who to choose" I begged grabbing her forearms, she gave me an apologetic look "I'm sorry Danny, I don't know how to help you this time" she said, I nodded "Your right, this is so hard, I mean it's not like I can see em both and keep em both happy" I said throwing my hands up, Kim nodded but then got a mischievous look "Or can you?" she asked smirking, I shook my head "No, Kim it would tear Jack apart if he found out" I said, she sighed "He doesn't have to know, and Jerry's so in love with you that I'm sure he won't mind, plus you can be with Jack one week, and spend the other with Jerry, it's pretty smooth"

she said proud of her plan, I nodded "Sure, only one problem, I don't cheat" I said with a tone "It's not cheating, think of it as helping out a friend, maybe Jerry can get over you this way" she said, I rolled my eyes "Kim, if I start sneaking around with Jerry then I'll end up screwing him in the school closet" I exclaimed, her mouth opened a little in shock "Have you and Jack? Yah know?" she asked doing some weird hand motion, I shook my head

"Hmm, no, but he wants to, I do to, and I know Jerry will soon" I said "Just give it a shot, how difficult can it be?" she asked shrugging "And you won't tell Jack or the others?" I asked hopefully, she shook her head "No, I'm your friend, I won't tell anybody, besides, maybe dating them will help you choose" she pointed out a good fact "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt, well I should get home, I'll see you tomorrow" I said, she nodded and I left the Crawford house.

On my way home I could hear someone behind me, I turned around and saw Jack "Hey" he said nodding, I smiled a little "Hi" I greeted, he held my hands and kissed me slowly "Where you goin?" he asked as we started walking again "I was heading home actually" I said shrugging "You?" I asked "I was gonna go to the dojo for some late training, you wanna come?" he asked, I shook my head "Sorry, I should get home and feed Banana, plus someone's gotta make Rudy's dinner" I said annoyingly, Jack chuckled "Well alright, I'm heading right, bye" he said leaning in, we kissed again before parting ways,

as I walked down the street I thought over everything, why couldn't Jerry just find another girl? I loved Jack so much and I didn't wanna hurt him this way, but maybe Kim's advice is right, it could help make up my mind, I still have no idea why I have an attraction to Jerry, the school bad-boy and flirt, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I had to do this carefully, or this thing could get Better, or go completely worse.


	37. Taking Kim's Advice: With Jerry

I walked into the dojo with Jack after school and found everyone there except for Rudy "Anyone seen my brother?" I asked confused, they all motioned to the office and I headed there, I glanced at Jerry as I walked past and found him watching me, I bit my lip and carried on walking "Hey bro" I said throwing my bag onto the couch "Hey, how was school?" he asked, I shrugged "As good as it's gonna get" I replied sarcastically, he rolled his eyes "I'm sure it's not that bad"

he said smiling, I had a flashback of lunch when I told Jerry I would start seeing both him and Jack "Oh you'd be surprised" I said, there was a heavy weight on my lap and I looked to see Banana face up waggling his tail "Hi Banana" I said babyishly while scratching his tummy, Banana had gotten bigger but he was still my baby "Are the guys out there?" Rudy asked, I nodded "Yup" I said picking up Banana "You coming to watch?" he asked opening the door, I thought it over

"Guess it couldn't hurt" I said walking out with Banana, while they were all training I noticed two of them kept stealing glances at me, and I was actually flattered by it to be honest "Okay that's it for today guys" Rudy said before going into his office, I kissed Jack on the cheek before he went and passed by Jerry, he slid something into my hand as I walked past and gave it a little squeeze before letting go,

I carried on walking casually into Rudy's office "You goin home?" I asked grabbing Banana's leash, Rudy nodded "Mhm, hang on a sec" he said tidying up a bit, I sat on the couch and took this time to see what Jerry gave me, it was a note, this is what it said…

_Come over my house tonight, no one has to know, Love you x_

I smiled and bit my lip "What you so happy about?" Rudy asked smirking, I shrugged "Nothing, just a little floopy today" I replied, he chuckled and we left the dojo "Floopy? What does that mean?" he asked amused "It means, all over the place, in a good way" I explained, he gave me a strange look "What?"

I exclaimed, he shook his head "You really crack me up sometimes lil sis" he said opening the car door, I got in shotgun and put Banana on my lap "Ditto big bro" I replied, he started the car and we headed home.

I was in my bedroom staring at Jerry's note, did I really wanna do this? To Jack of all people? I didn't know exactly, but maybe it would help me figure out who I liked once and for all "Rudy I'm going out!" I shouted upstairs "Okay don't be back too late you have school tomorrow!" he replied, I rolled my eyes and left the house, it didn't take long for me to get there on my bike but I was sat outside on my bike for what seemed like ages,

I was leaning on the handle bar with my head in my hands deciding what to do "You know I think you'd be more comfy in the house" I jumped and shot up to see Jerry smirking "How did you know I was?" I asked motioning to the spot "I've been waiting for you Danny" he replied, I rolled my eyes "C'mon, I won't bite, much" he said helping me off my bike "I don't doubt it" I said, he chuckled and took my hand "Jerry" I said warningly, he gave me a confused look then sighed

"Look Danny, Jack lives far from here, so do everybody else, no one will catch us" he said, I looked around nervously before turning back to him "Okay" I said shrugging, he smiled and took me into the house, it was really quiet "Where is everybody?" I asked as he lead me into the living room "I duno, I came home and there was a note on the fridge saying, gone up Nana's with kids for the week" he said in thought, I smiled "They really trust you back here on your own?" I asked, he gave me a mock hurt look "Don't you trust me Danny? Man that hurts" he said,

I rolled my eyes and hit his chest "Don't be a marshmallow" I said, he chuckled and fell back on the couch "You can sit" he said patting the seat, I bit my lip and sat down, he turned on the T.V and a movie was on so he left it on that channel "Danny what's wrong?" he asked turning to me, I sighed and looked at him "I've never done this in my life Jerry, I'm so nervous" I admitted, he took my waist and pulled me closer "You don't have to worry, Jack won't find out, I won't tell him, no one will find out, if it worry's you so much maybe we shouldn't do this"

he said shaking his head and looking at the T.V, I thought it over and decided I wasn't being fair, I stood up in front of him "But I want too, for some unknown reason" I said sitting on his lap while facing him, he smirked and put his arms around my waist "I love you" he said, I smiled and gave him an eskimo kiss "I'm not gonna say I love you too, because I don't know that yet, but I do like you, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this, I still don't know if I'm being fair to you though" I said feeling guilty, he shook his head and lifted his legs up so that I was closer and trapped between his chest and his legs, not that I was complaining

"Hey, don't worry about it, as long as I get some time with you like this, then I'll take it" he said, we both leaned in at the same time and kissed, it was a peck at first to see what would happen "Just go with it" he said leaning back in, he kissed me very passionately and I was in shock, I had done this with Jack and I was getting the spark just like I did with him, it was strange,

our tongues were added into it and I moaned, his hands ran up my shirt and down my butt, I pulled away to get my breath back "Now, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything" he said, I nodded "No, I felt something, but I need time, I'll keep seeing you but only if you want" I offered, he nodded "Of course" he said before kissing me again.


	38. Taking Kim's Advice: With Jack

The next day I was spending the evening with Jack, I hadn't seen him much out of school and I knew I had to see him some time "So your deffinatly coming over tonight?" he asked, we were in school against the lockers discussing this evening "Yes, I promise" I said giggling, he smiled "Good, now I have to get to my lesson, I'll meet you after school by the front door?" he asked checking over everything, I rolled my eyes "Dude, I'm deffinatly going to be there, stop worrying so much" I said amused, he nodded and played with my hands

"Yeah okay" he said, he started playing with the bracelet he gave me "You still wear it?" he asked happily, I nodded "I haven't take it off since you gave it to me" I admitted, he kissed me "That makes me really happy, shows me how much you love me" he said hugging me, I hugged back but felt guilty, he loved me so much and here I was cheating on him with his best friend, I pulled away and looked at him "How much do you love me?" I asked, he thought it over

"How much does Milton love getting A's?" he asked, I smiled and hugged him again "Why? Are you doubting me?" he asked in fake nervousness, I giggled "No, I just love hearing you say it" I replied resting my head on his shoulder "I'll say it as many times as you ask" he said, I closed my eyes and snuggled into his shoulder.

After school I met up with Jack by the front entrance "Hey" he said, I smiled and hugged him again "Woah, not that I'm complaining, but what's with all the hugging?" he asked confused after I pulled away, I shrugged "I don't know, I'm in a very huggy mood today" I said, he held my hand and we started walking to his house "So how was health class?" I asked even though I knew, he groaned "You do not wanna know, you'd thing they would give up on showing us how animals are born, but no, they just keep on doing it" he said annoyed

, I giggled and threw an arm around his waist while he put his around my shoulder "It can't be that bad" I said, he gave me a look "Are you serious? I have a new found respect for girls" he said in disgust, I rolled my eyes and we carried on home just chatting. We got to his house and he let me in, his house was actually very homy, then again he did live with his grandparents "Anybody in?"

I asked, he shrugged "Not sure, my grandpa's teaching ninja to little kids and my grandma's probably in the garden somewhere" he said leading me upstairs, we got into his room and I wasn't surprise that it was messy, not as bad as Jerry's but messy "Sorry about this, it's not cleaning Sunday yet" he said dropping his bag down, I giggled and sat on the bed "Don't worry, I live with Rudy, there is nothing that can shock me that much"

I said shaking my head, he chuckled and flopped down next to me "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked him, he thought for a second "No, we can't do that" he said winking, I gaped and jumped on him "You dirty little ass" I exclaimed through laughter, he was laughing aswell

"But you love it" he said in defense, I laughed and fell on top of him "Hmm" I said in fake thought "Oh so that's how it is today?" he asked, I nodded and he flipped us over and gave me a mischievous look "Don't you dare" I said, he started tickling my sides and I laughed "Stop" I gasped, he wouldn't stop and I somehow made us both fall off the bed, me landing on him, we both groaned at the impact "Are you okay?" I asked through a small giggle, he nodded

"Yeah I'm good, I guess I had it coming" he said sitting up, I got off him and sat back on the bed with him joining me "How about a move?" I asked, he nodded and put one in the T.V, it was the grudge and I gave him a look "What? C'mon were going under the blankets anyway, so if you get scared I'll protect you" he said, I took off my shoes and got under the blanket, he closed the blinds and turned off the lights so it was pitch black, the movie started and he got under the quilt with me

"If I get nightmares I'll kill you" I threatened, he put an arm around my shoulder and linked his hand with my own on top of the quilt "I know you will" he said, I snuggled into him and even though the film was playing I was only concentrating on my thoughts, I loved Jack more than anything, but I was starting to get feelings for Jerry aswell, my head was so messed up

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear, I looked up at him and nodded "I'm fine" I replied, he pecked my forehead and we turned back to the movie.


	39. Finally Deciding Part 1

After leaving Jack's house I knew what I was doing was wrong, I couldn't do it any longer but I couldn't stand to be with Jack knowing Jerry loved me, and I couldn't be with Jerry knowing Jack loved me, I knew what I had to do, and I knew it wouldn't be easy at all. I was in school the next day and I decided to meet up with Jerry first "Hey Danny" he said, I smiled a little "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, he nodded and I took him to somewhere secluded "So what's wrong?" he asked tilting my head up to look at him "How do you know anythings wrong?"

I asked curiously, he smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of my face "I've known you for ages remember" he reminded, I smiled but when I remembered why I brought him here it faded away "This thing, I can't do it anymore Jerry, I love you, I do, but I can't choose between you and Jack and I will not put either of you into my game anymore" I said close to tears, he had one roll down his cheek "Please Danny, don't do this" he begged,

I pulled him close and hugged him around the shoulders while his arms were around my waist "I'm so sorry Jerry, I don't wanna do this, but I can't keep hurting you guys" I said before pulling away, he nodded "So you're going back to Jack?" he asked sadly, I shook my head "No, I'm breaking it off with Jack too" I replied, he looked shocked "No don't do that, he loves you and you love him, you were together before I fell for you and you shouldn't let me get in the way,

the feeling for you will pass sometime, just don't break his heart too Danny, I don't think he could take it" he said, I let the tears fall "I don't know what to do about it all, I can't date Jack knowing I'm hurting you" I admitted, he sighed and sat down on a bench, he patted the space next to him and I sat down "Look Danny, it doesn't matter about me anymore, this whole thing me and Jack is putting a lot of stress on you, and that's the last thing either of us want"

he said taking my hand in his own, I smiled a little and sighed "I love him Jerry, so much that I don't know what I'd do without him" I said shaking my head "Then tell him that, you both say it enough, you may aswell go tell him now" he said amused "But what about you Lovetrain? What are you gonna do?"

I asked, he thought for a moment "Danny, I'm the most gorgeous guy in this school, sure you're my first love but I can pull any girl in this school if I try hard enough, don't worry too much about me mammi"

he said, I laughed "Okay, I'm gonna go find Jack" I said standing up, he nodded and followed "I'll see you round Danny" he said heading the opposite way, I nodded and when he disappeared I felt as though all the pressure had gone, I turned around and walked down the hall happier than ever.


	40. Finally Deciding Part 2

I hadn't seen Jack all day, we had both either been in different lessons and I was busy lunch and break, the first person I told about my decision was Kim "I'm so glad you made up your mind" she said smiling, I rolled my eyes and put the books in my locker "Me too, you have no idea how hard it was making it though" I said closing it, she nodded behind me and I looked to see Jerry flirting with some blonde chick, I laughed and turned back to her

"He moves on fast" she said in surprise, I smiled "I don't mind, besides, I'm glad he moved on" I said as we started walking down the hall "Yeah, it's nice, so how does it feel to have everything back to normal?" she asked, I sighed happily "I am so relaxed right now, I absolutely love it" I sung, we laughed and I saw Jack up ahead watching us, I turned to Kim who nodded in understanding "Call me later" she said heading off, I carried on walking up to Jack

"Hey" he said, I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, he froze for a moment before kissing back, I pulled away and hung my arms around his neck "What was that?" he asked placing his hands on my waist "I haven't seen you all day" I replied shrugging, he chuckled and we started walking "I'm not complaining" he said throwing an arm around my shoulder, I put mine around his waist and we walked to his house.

His Grandparents were out somewhere so it was just me and him for about 3 hours "What do you wanna do?" he asked falling onto the couch, I sat down next to him and sighed "I don't know" I said shrugging, he rolled his eyes and pulled me back on the couch so that we were lying next to each other "I love you" he said taking my hand in his own, I smiled and bit my lip "I love you too, so much" I said, we both leaned in closer and kissed sweetly, it was short but nice,

I pulled away and turned to the T.V "Shall we see if anything's on?" I asked sitting up, he nodded and I grabbed the remote off the table, I passed it to him and he flicked through the channels before landing on Ninja Warrior "You would" I said chuckling, he put an arm around my waist and put the pillow underneath our heads, my back was to him and I was holding onto the hand that was around my waist,

his other arm was underneath his head, I yawned "You tired?" he asked, I nodded and snuggled into him "Take a nap then Danny" he said stroking my hair with his free hand, I closed my eyes and relaxed "I love you" he said, I smiled and eventually fell into darkness.

**Authors Note: Just wanted to say that I'm sorry these two chapter were so short x**


	41. Danika Leave's the Warriors Part 1

We had about a week until the school Holidays and I was really looking forward to it, I could just hang out with the guys, chill in the dojo, do stuff that I wanted in my own time without school getting in the way "Hey Danni, I just found out mom and dad are coming for the holidays, their staying in a hotel but want to spend as much time with us as possible" Rudy said in dissapointment, I groaned and fell back on my bed "Oh god" I said out loud, he chuckled and sat next to me on my bed "Don't worry lil sis, you don't have to pretend to be with Milton this time, be grateful for that" he said before leaving, I just laid there for a bit until realizing that I should probably get to school, I grabbed my bagpack and made my way.

I got to school and found the guys in the usual spot chatting "Hey guys" I said sighing "What's gotcha down?" Milton asked noticing, I rolled my eyes "My parents are coming for the Holidays to spend time with me and Rudy, I really can't be bothered with it" I explained, they all groaned knowing how my parents were "Do you have to fake relationships again?" Jack asked, I chuckled and shook my head "Nope, thank god, just means I don't know if I'll get to spend as much time with you guys as I wanted to" I said, he nodded and I hugged him "Don't worry, sides it couldn't get worse could it? not like their taking me home forever or anything" I said, he chuckled and nodded "Okay that's true, no one's takin you away from me"

he said leaning in, I met him halfway and we kissed "Oh god" I heard someone mumble, I giggled and pulled away "You'll be doin it one day Milton, speaking of kisses how's Julie?" I asked knowingly, he looked down embarassed "It's goin good, we haven't kissed yet but I'm fine with waiting until she's ready" he said proudly, the boys laughed and I sat next to Milton "Ignore them Milton, their just being idiots, yah know it's the sweet guys that usually get the girls, remember that"

I said cheering him up, Kim sat on his other side "She's right, your awesome Milton" she said, he smiled and the other boys were both glaring at him and giving him surprised looks "Seriously though, he should just go in for it" Jerry said shrugging, I gave him a look "When has that ever helped you?" I asked, he thought for a moment "Hey I'll have you know most of the girls I kiss are very happy with the outcome" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes and the bell rung "Anyways, I should get to class"

I said picking up my bagpack "I'll walk yah" Jack said closing his locker, I waited for him and we both walked to class.

Time Skip

It was the day my parent's were arriving and I was at home with Rudy, we were waiting for them in silence not knowing what was gonna happen, the door bell suddenly rang and I jumped for a second, Rudy answered the door and I heard the squeals of my mother "Oh darling" she said, I inwardly groaned and waited for her to acknowledge me "Oh my little Danika, it's so good to see you" Mom said pulling me into a tight hug, I hugged back with less enthusiasm before hugging my dad, we all sat down on the couches and it was quiet for a moment "We didn't come here for nothing" Dad said breaking the silence, I tensed and so did Rudy "Oh?" he asked nervously, mom nodded with he head held high

"We know your going to hate us for this, but we enrolled Danika back into her old school" she said, I gasped and my eyes widened "Why?" I asked in shock "I let you stay here, but I realised that the old school was much better for you, so in a week your coming back to Canada with us" she announced, I shot up "Are you trying to tear me away from everyone I love?" I asked completely outraged "Don't get all angry darling I'm doing this for you" she said casually while sipping her tea, I scoffed

"No your not, and I am not going back home with you, if anything I'd rather live with a hobo than you" I snapped leaving the house, I made my way to Kim's house with tears falling from my eyes, she opened the door and noticed my state "Danni what is it?" she asked pulling me in, we sat down on her couch and I pulled myself together enough to explain "My parents arrived today, their not staying here, in one week their going back to Canada" I said shakily, Kim shook her head

"That's great ain't it?" she asked in confusion, I shook my head "Their taking me baclk with them" I said, she gaped and pulled me into a large hug "Are you sure, you can't change their mind?" she asked on the verge of tears, I shook my head "No, they already enrolled me back into my old High School, I'll be going to school there and I won't be able to come back here for a while, I don't even know if I'll be coming back at all" I said crying again, a few tears slid from her eyes and we hugged tight.

After having the moment with Kim she told me I would have to talk to Jack about it, I made my way to his house and found him skateboarding in the middle of the stree, I knew I was deffinatley going to miss him "Hey" I said, he paused and jumped off the board "Hey Danika" he said kissing my cheek, I smiled and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall "I have to talk to yah" I said nervously, his smile fell and he led me into the house.

"What?" he shouted, I flinched but stayed sat on the couch "They can't do this again" he said shaking his head, I sighed "Jack their my parents, until I'm 18 they can do what they want with me" I said wondering who made up that pathetic rule "You're going to be Canada? do you know how hard It'll be to work this out" he said motioning to the both of us, I sighed again and flopped back on the couch "What did you tell them?" he asked standing in front of me

"I told 'em I would rather live with a hobo and then I ran out, they already enrolled me back into my old school, Jack I don't think I can get out of it this time, so let's just make my time here count" I said hugging him, he hugged back and sighed heavily "I won't let them do this" he mumbled into my shoulder, I dug my face into his neck "You can't help me this time Jack" I said closing my eyes, he sighed again and rubbed my back.


	42. The Goodbyes

The Goodbye's - Kim

We both sat down on the couch "You're gonna be the only girl now" I pointed out, she faced me and smiled a little "I know, how am I gonna put up with that lot?" she asked, I chuckled "Just take care of 'em, their gonna need a new babyitter now" I replied,

she nodded "I'm gonna miss having you around, who else am I gonna talk to about boys and clothes?" she exclaimed, I thought for a moment "Same here, hey maybe you can do it with Grace or Donna Toban" I offered, she scoffed "No way those girls are way to vain for my taste, and Grace keeps tryna embarass me" she whined, I chuckled and hugged her.

Milton

"Do you really have to go?" he whined, I rolled my eyes "Yes I do, believe me I don't want to but I have to" I said, he sighed "Great now I need to find another person to play lazer tag with"

he said, I smiled "The guys'll be there for you, and if not call me and I will fly all the way over here just to kick their asses" I said, he chuckled "Yeah and you would do it"

he said, I nodded and shrugged "Take care of July yeah? Don't let her go King Miltonius" I said, he smiled "I promise my loyal warrior" he said bowing, I laughed and pulled him into a hug aswell but kissed cheek.

Eddie

"Okay I don't know how this works, but before you go can I ask you a small favor?" he asked, I tilted my head "Usually I'd say no but considering the situation" I said,

he smiled excitedly "Okay, of there are any hot girls in Canada will you give them my number?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his arm

"You are nuts, but okay I guess I could do that for you" I said, he cheered and hugged me "You're awesome" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

Jerry

We were both sat on the couch quietly, neither one of us knew what to say "I heard they got great weather in Canada" he said, I nodded "Yeah me too" I replied, it was quiet again for a few seconds "I ain't good at this Danni, so I don't know what to say except that I'm gonna miss you"

he admitted, I faced him "I'm gonna miss you too, you were always there for me when I needed you, especially when I was getting bullied my first time here" I said, he smiled at the memory "Yeah now everyone calls him wet head" he said, we both laughed at that

"I know this isn't the best time but I still love you, and I need to know something, if Jack hadn't..." he was unable to finish but I knew what he was gonna say "I probably would have gone with you" I replied quietly, he faced me and had tears in his eyes

"You'r the only girl who could've kept me tied down" he said, I smiled a little "Yeah I know, I would've kicked your ass if you cheated on me" I said lightening it up a little, it seemed to work because he chuckled "Yeah, would you kill me if I kissed you now?"

he asked curiously, I thought for a moment "No not really, as long as you promise to get over me, find someone else" I begged, he nodded and slowly leaned forward.

Jack

As soon as he walked through and shut the door I hugged him, he hugged back just as tight a though afraid to let me go, I dug my face into his neck and he moved us onto the couch "I don't know what to say" I mumbled into his neck, he shrugged "Me neither, I'm not used to stuff like this"

he replied, I nodded but couldn't face him "I don't wanna go" I whined, he chuckled and rubbed my back "I don't want you to go either"

he said, I finally got enought strength to face him and I didn't regret it, I kissed him slowy and he kissed back, I knew this would most probably be our last kiss so I made it count, it was one of those kisses you saw in sad movies,

like when they find out they can't see each other again which was basically similar to my situation here, I pulled away breathlessly and rested my forehead agains't his "I want you to have something" I whispered, he nodded and I unclasped my necklace before putting it around his neck,

he pulled away and looked down at the blue stone "You love this necklace" he said, I smiled "But I love you more" I said using the same words he had when giving me the barcelet, he smiled "I won't take it off" he said "I know you won't" I said hugging him again.


	43. Danika Leave's the Warriors Part 2

I walked out of the room with Jack and saw the other with sad faces, my parents were at the entrance of the dojo waiting for me, my father looked guilty while my mother looked bored "Come on Danika were wasting time" she hissed, I rolled my eyes and walked over to Rudy who was actually crying

"Hey big bro" I said smiling, he pulled my into a large hug "I never thought this would happen" he said, I let a few tears fall myself "Me neither, I wanna thank you for taking care of me" I said facing him, he smiled "Your my little sister, I'll always be there to take care of you"

he replied, I chuckled "Take care of Banana for me" I asked, he nodded and the puppy himself started pawing at my legs, I picked him up and kissed him "I am deffinatly gonna miss you" I said, he licked my face and I handed him to Rudy before turning to the warriors "Bye guys"

I said waving a little, they all ran over and gave me a massive group hug, I laughed and hugged them all back "Danika" my mother called, they pulled away and I picked up my bagpack "I'm coming back" I said pointing, they all smiled "Yeah we don't doubt it"

Rudy replied standing next to them, I smiled "You keep my room tidy for me, I am deffinatly coming home" I promised, he nodded and I took one last look at my favorite place on earth before getting into the limo with my parents, I could see the guys through the tinted windows and they all looked devistated,

I cried a little and watched as they faded away as the car drove off "You'll be fine" Mom said reasuringly while answering her phone, I cried and put my headphones in remembering all the memories I'd had here...

_"Well I'm Jack, so how do you guys all know each other?" he asked "Were friends, we do Karate after school together, and Danny here's our sensei's baby sister" Milton explained "It's not just karate Milton, these fists are registered weapons, in fact I've already gotten a few calls about joining the navy seals"  
><em>_Jerry said looking proud "Navy seals? You're scared of baby seals" Eddie said making us all laugh_

_"do we have a deal?" Rudy asked Jack, he nodded and they shook on it, Rudy went back into the dojo and Jack turned to me, I smirked "so you think I'm hot huh?" I asked, he chuckled nervously  
><em>_"Yeah I guess"_

_Milton yelled and brought his hand down on the board, it broke and I cheered "Holy christmas nuts"  
><em>_he said in shock "Milton?" his dad said "That ain't a baby bird right there" Marge said, I smiled "that was unbelievable Jack, these guy's are you're friends, they didn't break the wasabi code, I did" Rudy said honestly, Jack shook his head "I broke it too" he said, he looked at us  
><em>_"You don't walk away from you're friends when they need you" he said, I smiled and walked over to him, I hugged him and he hugged back "Wasabi?" Rudy asked doing the sign, we all did it  
><em>_"Wasabi" Jack said, we all cheered and the guy's started their training_

_"what does Danika mean?"he asked, I smiled "It means morning star in greek, mom said she named me that because I was born in the morning and I lit up her life like a star" I said,  
><em>_he chuckled "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" he said, I nodded and we hugged  
>"but you really need to delete it"<br>__Jack said, I pulled away and glanced back at my phone "come on Danika" Jack said, it had been so long since someone called me that, I smiled and deleted the video "Good choice" Jack said,  
><em>_I nodded and we both stood up "Let me walk yah home Dan" Jack said holding his hand out, I nodded and took it._

_"how long you been here?"I asked "since yesterday, Rudy and me stayed over night. Danny you gotta know when I found out you were in the hospital I nearly died, then I found out you were gonna be okay and I was so relieved and I realized, I like you" he admitted, wait what? "you mean like like?" I asked, he chuckled "yeah I do, so will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully "I would love to" I replied kissing his cheek_

_we both sat down on the bench "Really? You fancied Ricky Weaver?"she asked amused "Hey don't judge, he was quite cute" I said, we both chuckled "Not all boy's are like him yah know" I said  
>"Yeah I know, It's just a real pain" she said, I nodded "How about tonight, you stay over mine and we'll watch chick flick's, eat cookie dough and judge boy's looks"<br>__I offered, she laughed and nodded "Yeah that sounds awesome" she replied, I smiled_

_"Bobby with all due respect Rudy is a great sensei, boohoo so we melted you're man candle, get over it"_

_Kim said, I chuckled "Well maybe you're right, little cute terrifying girl" Bobby said, he went on about the wasabi code and I let Banana out of the bathroom "this dojo is number 1, and you're right Jack, everybody should see that" Bobby said, he lit up the We're number 1 sign and it blew out the power, again "Look's like you're crudy sign blew out the power, bye"  
><em>_Bobby said leaving, everyone changed back and I sat on the mat with Banana, Jack came over to me and sat down in front of me "Hey Danny" he started, I gave him a small smile  
><em>_"Look I'm really sorry about before, sometimes I say thing's without thinking"  
><em>_he said, I nodded and scratched Banana's stomach  
><em>_"Yeah me to, I guess I overreacted a bit" I admitted, he chuckled "We're a right couple aren't we?" he asked, I smiled "Yeah, but we put up with each other"  
>I said, he leaned forward and we kissed.<em>

_"Yeah that's right, I'm dating you're daughter, and I may not be smart, or rich, or smartly dressed. I'm actually a skater, but in truth I love you're daughter"  
>he said, I smiled and my mom's look changed to shock "You heard right, I love her!" he shouted pointing at me, he jumped down and took my hands "I love you" he said,<br>I smiled "I love you too" I said before kissing him "Danika"  
>my mother said, I flinched and turned towards her "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing what was best, but I wasn't, and I'm sorry, you can stay here if you want to" she said,<br>everyone cheered and I hugged Jack "I'll see you soon baby" she said before getting in the car with my father "Yes!" I shouted spinning around "You're staying" Rudy said, we all had a massive group hug and I laughed_

_"It showed me what things would be like if I did let you leave, and it would've tore me apart, so what I'm saying is, I'm sorry, and here"  
><em>_he said, he placed one of his favorite bracelets around my wrist "Jack I can't, you love this bracelet" I said shaking my head, he smiled  
>"Yeah, but I love you more" he said hugging me, I hugged back<em>

_Jerry threw an arm around my shoulder "Yah know Danny, that dream could become reality"  
><em>_he said smirking, I moved away "Dream on Lovetrain"  
><em>_I said giggling_

_"You love this necklace" he said, I smiled "But I love you more" I said using the same words he had when giving me the barcelet, he smiled "I won't take it off" he said  
>"I know you won't" I said hugging him again.<em>

I looked down at Jack's bracelet and I knew, I would never forget the Wasabi Warriors.

**AN: Hi everyone this is infact the end of 'Kickin it With Danika', sorry if you wanted me to keep it going I just couldn't so I decided to finish it now, I'm glad so many of you like it and I enjoyed writing it, also I am going to post the ling to Danika's Clothes on my profile if you wanna check them out...BABYLIBBY96 xxx**


End file.
